


[哈利波特同人] 咖啡店學徒

by That1wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, 最佳員工西佛勒斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 88,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1wolf/pseuds/That1wolf
Summary: 名稱大概（基本上）會改，寫完再定案。候選書名：西佛勒斯的髮型日記。糖果屋的老巫婆原本是要把人養肥了吃掉的，但遇到Severus Snape這種吃不胖的小孩⋯。怎麼辦？只能繼續養著了。誰知道養個孩子不斬桃花，反而長桃花呢？-男主很拖拉，偶包又重，請原諒他出場花點時間。加上彆扭青年可愛，給Severus的鏡頭自然也多。
Comments: 78
Kudos: 9





	1. 老闆娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus意識到，衰運這種東西不是換個風水就能甩掉的。  
> 好比說，在麻瓜界放暑假居然也能被他碰到魔法界髒東西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安安你好，是我，那隻白(眼)狼。  
> 我想每一個坐辦公室的朝九晚五仔，都一度有過開咖啡店的夢想吧？  
> 在陽光正美好的午後，坐在自己購置、裝潢的房地產裡，看著員工幫你賺進大把大把銀子，不亦樂乎？  
> 作為咖啡店的常客和曾經的打工仔，Toverannick是我理想中價格合理又不壓榨員工的店。  
> ＃有夢最美  
> 你理想中的咖啡店有什麼要素呢？

Severus完全沒想到會在這裡被遇到，在這個世界。  


被鋁罐擦過耳際的驚嚇以及伴隨而來的慍怒，都在回頭的時候消散，可樂空罐摔在他身後的聲音也被他忽略，耳邊只迴盪著少年的挑釁「沒想到吧？Snivellus。」  


看著Black家長子掛著戲謔的笑，吊兒郎當的站在離蜘蛛尾巷幾條路的街口，Severus一時之間無法反應過來，讓對方趁了個隙，直接把他壓在一邊店家的對外窗檯上。脖子被比同齡人都高挑壯碩的少年壓住，Severus掙扎著要掰開他的手，卻未果，反而撞倒了身後一些東西，零零叮叮的碎了一地。  


Sirius吠笑一聲，下睨著他「真可憐，在學校用魔法打不過我，連在你老鄉的麻瓜世界也、⋯」  


一句話沒說完，他突然被撒了一臉粉，身後帶起一陣風讓Severus奇蹟似的沒有被波及到，但從染了Sirius一臉的土黃色粉末，和難以忽視的嗆鼻氣味，他果斷推論那是大量的肉桂粉。  


跋扈的少年立刻放開了對他的桎梏，怒吼著摀住自己的臉，像被噴了一臉水的幼犬一樣狼狽。  


「哎呀，我真粗心。」身後傳來懶洋洋的聲音，Severus回頭，看見一個人手上拿著空了一半的調味罐，剛好見她放下手上顯然是兇器的小電扇，穿著簡單的襯衫，圍著半身的牛仔布圍裙，用手腕推了推下滑的圓框眼鏡。  


放下手上的東西，她越過及腰的櫃檯，掐住Sirius的下頷，憐憫的咋舌「可憐的小傢伙，我看看。」  


Severus見她指尖輕柔的滑過少年帶淚的眉眼，肉桂粉便奇蹟似的粉雪般落下，就連被刺激到的眼鼻被她撫過後都顯得不再泛紅，她捏著Sirius的下巴，看少年心有餘悸的抽著鼻子，彎了一抹輕巧的笑「哪裡跑來一隻狼狽的小狗？」  


Black家的長子惱怒的揚眼「你說誰是、⋯」  


女子單手摀住他的嘴，嘴角的笑意戲謔，深色的眼迎著櫃檯反射的午後陽光，被打上一絲讓人心驚的光亮「誰讓你吠了，嗯？」  


她纖長的指帶著驚人的力道，Sirius費盡一番力氣才掙脫，頰上五道細長的紅痕讓人看了都隱隱生疼。  


被掐痛的少男暴跳如雷「你這⋯該死的麻種！」  


女子蹙眉「麻種？」  


然後回頭往店裡揚聲問「警長，現在的小孩用詞都這麼新穎嗎？」  


胸口別著警徽的男人端著咖啡走了過來，挑眉看著憤然的少男，聳了聳肩「沒聽懂。Anna，明明你跟他們年紀比較相仿，怎麼會問我？」  


語氣一派輕鬆，眼神卻是精明的鋒利，不鹹不淡的帶過兩個男孩。  


即便是從小在魔法界打滾的Sirius也知道在麻瓜界警察的地位，基本上等同於魔法界的奧羅。一來有魔杖也不能施法，二來覺得如果被抓了，家裡一時半刻不會有人來解救他，Sirius咬咬牙，瞪了Severus一眼，轉頭就走。

成功用眼神分開針鋒相對的少男，警長一改凌厲的神色，對櫃檯後方的女店長一笑「不客氣，Anna，再給我來份司康我們就扯平了。」  


她沒好氣的聲音從檯下傳來「要不要臉？我的財損都沒跟你要了。」  


站起身子，女子拿手上破碎的器皿在警長眼前晃「如果你有好好整治教育你的轄區，壓根兒不會發生這樣的破事。」  


警長摸摸鼻子，覺得有理又委屈「我發誓，Anna，這絕對是別區的小孩，好歹再這個街區住這麼久了，哪有我不認識的小崽子。」  


這倒是。老闆娘微微垂眉，兩人的視線就這樣帶到了沒來得及溜掉的少男身上。  


Severus看著身子擋著自己退路的精壯男人，老老實實低頭，悶聲說「抱歉。」  


女子好脾氣的搖頭「不是你的錯，我們都看到過程了，倒是你⋯」  


Severus給了欲言又止的女子一個蹙眉的詢問眼神，見對方的視線落在自己手臂上，從半長袖下露出的手臂上，帶著被方才噴濺的玻璃刮傷的細小傷口。他拉了拉袖口，嘟囔了一聲沒事，不自在的轉身離開。  


女人掀開吧台門走了出來，而Severus再次被擋住了去路，女子自然不過的圈住他的手臂，在夏日依舊顯得冰涼的手，和與人久違的肌膚相觸，讓Severus一時忘了掙開，因女子的動作而被撩起的袖子露出些許瘀痕。  


老闆娘的動作明顯的頓了頓。  


Severus這才後知後覺的抽回手臂，下意識的瞟了一眼身後的警長，迅速想到了可能會入獄的Tobias，和已然失去獨自生存能力的Eileen。

抿了抿嘴，女人伸手往男孩的額上不輕不重的彈了一下「怎麼這麼瘦，都幾歲了，不會還在挑食吧？」  


她搭著男孩的肩，把他推到吧台的高腳椅邊，自己走回檯後，重新綁緊圍裙，不容置否的說「坐下，你看起來很需要來一份三明治。」  


「或三份。」回去跟同事坐在一桌的警長分神插嘴，惹得同事們同意的起哄。  


店長白了他們一眼，見眼前的男孩沒有動作，維持一貫的姿態，低頭讓長至下巴的黑髮遮掩他的面容，用帶著一絲童稚的少男音，低聲說「⋯我沒有錢。」  


「啊，」應了一聲，女人烤著麵包準備著食材，動作俐落而毫無停頓「那看來你也很需要一份工作。」  


邊說著，不一會兒，手上已經把餐點準備好了。熱騰騰的麵包表面看著都香脆，夾料新鮮的蔬果香連他站在桌邊都聞得到，溢出麵包邊的起司更是引人發饞。  


他就看著盤子呆了半晌，才抬頭看店長，一時之間沒有意識到她在說什麼。  


看著男孩有些愣神的臉，她微微一笑「不急，你邊吃邊考慮。」  


Severus這才驚覺，自己似乎被聘僱了。

被女子一臉嫌棄以「你剛摸過髒小孩」的名義趕去洗完手，在高腳椅上坐定的Severus抓著依舊帶有溫度的麵包吃了起來，簡單的餐點，卻比霍格華滋的盛宴都多了一絲讓人陶醉的味道，他觀察著流淌的蛋液，偶爾抬頭看老闆娘一個人迅速的沖泡無止盡的咖啡訂單，姿態依舊隨性優雅。  


肩上被人大力拍了一下，不適的酸痛讓Severus微乎其微的瞇眼，見警長來到身邊，他降低了手肘讓袖子往下垂一些。男子無察覺異樣的對他笑「小子，長身體的年紀，多吃一點啊。」  


正在結帳的同事也跟櫃台前的女人打趣「老闆娘，要把員工餵飽餵好噢。」  


對此她哼了一聲，繼續跟對方算錢，警官看了一眼，皺了皺眉頭「Anna，這金額不太對啊。」  


而女人回了他一抹溫婉的笑「我知道人民保母很樂見疲憊的我招募員工，所以熱心的幫我出三明治的錢作為慶功費。」  


厚顏無恥得Severus都忘了咀嚼，只見警官嘴角一抽，面對老闆娘過份燦爛的笑，還是敗陣下來，喃唸了一句「又來。」，邊付清了款，向兩人點了點帽簷，出門上了警車。  


警長嘖嘖兩聲，低頭在Severus耳邊交代「你這個老闆娘人很好，可惜就是有點⋯」  


話沒說完，警長就被蒙了一臉，見女子拿紙袋往他臉上塞，忍不住茫了「幹什麼？」  


「司康。」把紙袋塞進他手裡，她轉身便又去忙活「還有給Steve的甜甜圈。」  


警長下意識的看了一眼車上的同僚，哼笑一聲，對Severus晃晃紙袋「抱歉啊，小子，但封口費收了，就要好好辦事。」  


然後就走出了店門。  


Severus看著輕易被賄賂的警官，覺得麻瓜界沒記憶中靠譜。  


老闆娘可惜就是有點⋯？有點什麼了你倒是給點提示啊！


	2. 餵食記

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story：孩子的成長不能等。

捧著不知何時被放到手邊的淡茶，Severus追隨女子忙進忙出的身影，跟著打量起了店面。淡色的牆面和深色外露的木梁，把偌大的店面切割出樸實穩重的感覺，沒有挑高的屋頂上橫著粗壯的樑脊，倒也沒有太大的壓迫感，反讓人有點心安。木製的門口那側是一排從天花板延伸到接近大腿高度的玻璃窗，門邊緊接著就是吧台，還有一個可以對外的窗口。他就是被Sirius壓上那個窗口，而意外碰倒了Anna的調料罐，此時已經被女子關上了活動的窗，亡羊補牢的停損。店裡放著舒適的木椅、皮椅與矮桌，這裏一塊地毯、那裏一盞燈，都是低調的色彩，隨意散佈在空間裡，倒也不顯雜亂。

還有那一櫃一櫃的書。

Severus想到自己的暑假作業，假設自己真的在這裡工作，不知道回家還有沒有體力躲著Tobias，就著燭光趕報告。

抹布pia的一聲被丟在櫃檯上，陷入思緒的少男被嚇了一下，不動聲色的回頭，見老闆娘雙手叉腰，看著人少下來的店面，浮誇的喘了一口氣，然後衝他一笑「如何，工作環境還滿意嗎？」

停頓了一下，Severus老實的點點頭，垂下視線。

衣襬的縫補痕跡竟是撐過了和Sirius的扭打。拔腿跑出門前的畫面還深深烙印在腦海，艾琳拋下手邊縫補的衣物拉住Tobias，讓他有機會奪門而出。

比起在意分數，Severus覺得自己幫忙貼補家用還實在一些，便盡他所能的奉承了一句「很舒適，我很喜歡。」

或許也不算奉承，或許有那麼一絲真心。

Anna咧嘴笑了「我就當你答應囉？」

但Severus突然想到一件事，困擾的抿了抿嘴，換來女人的歪頭。

「怎麼了，有什麼困擾嗎？」Anna站在吧台後方問他「什麼問題我們都能討論。」

「我⋯」Severus看了她一眼，視線帶過吧台上陌生的器具，幾乎要嘆氣，說出口的語氣比想像中懊喪「我什麼都不會。」

對此，女子反駁得毫無停頓「誰說？」

看著又低下頭的男孩好不容易抬起視線，Anna理直氣壯的說「你會學啊。」

* * *

於是，事情就這樣定下來了。

「那麼明天麻煩你八點過來好了。」店裡的人差不多走光了，Anna擦拭著桌子這樣決定，想了想又問「會不會太早？」

Severus搖頭。那個時間，他肯定早被家裡或隔壁的噪音給吵起來了。

「那就好，」Anna抓抓臉，有些意外「現在的孩子都不太賴床嗎？」

走回吧台，她熟練的清理咖啡機，邊問「對了，你住哪附近啊？」

不等Severus回話，她又猛然抬頭，錯愕的看了少男一眼「不對，我應該先問你的名字的。」

然後對自己的失禮感到尷尬似的吐了吐舌，把濕潤的手在圍裙上擦了擦，和他相握。

「Severus Snape。」他說，感受到女子的手還是一樣冰涼，就算收回了手，那一絲低溫依舊留存掌心「我住在蜘蛛尾巷。」

「啊，不算太遠。」女子說，看了看還沒黑下的天色，遞給他一個紙袋「那我就不送你了。」

Severus猶豫了一下，不知道該做何反應，一會兒才在女子的挑眉下接過紙袋，沈甸甸的。

「食材放不新鮮了也浪費。」Anna說，一路送著他出門，微微傾身，對他彎了一抹夕陽般溫婉的笑「那明天起，就請多指教了，Snape先生。」

當晚，Severus跟Eileen各分了一個半的三明治，疲憊的女人也沒想到要過問來源，久違的心滿意足的睡去了。

* * *

對著附近店家的玻璃，Severus把自己的髮捋到一邊，然後又撥到另一邊，最後放棄似的晃了晃腦袋，隨手把瀏海順到視線外，就破罐破摔的往店裡去了。

昨天離開的時候沒注意到，今天迎著陽光，他看見了門外的招牌。

「Toverannik⋯⋯？」顯然不是英文的店名讓他無法理解，往店裡看進去，見到裡頭已經熱火朝天。西裝筆挺的生意人、翻閱著書本的大家閨秀、玩字謎的老人，店裡座位幾乎全滿，而他的老闆邊跟吧台邊上的客人聊天，邊看也不看的在拿鐵上拉了一片漂亮的葉子，遞給客人。

Severus撫平被自己抓皺的衣襬，看著裡頭的鐘，還是壓著線推門而入。

「歡迎、啊⋯Snape先生。」

Anna對他燦爛的笑，打開吧台門示意他過去。來到櫃檯後方，Severus的視線掃過有著各式各樣按鈕的咖啡機，和一排排標示清楚的鐵罐容器。

「Anna，」有人注意到了Severus，對於史上第一位闖入女子領地的少年有著各種猜測「妳兒子？」

櫃檯後的兩人都是一僵，女子更是浮誇的給了對方一個難以至信的眼神。

但還有人變本加厲的靠到吧台上「還是是小情人？」

對此Anna毫不猶豫的剜了一道鋒利的眼神過去，從Severus的旁觀角度的顯得陰狠至極，嚇得開玩笑的男子失手摔了手上的杯子。

對方立刻咒了一聲，拿過紙巾擦拭擴散的咖啡「Anna，我真抱歉。」

女子哼了一聲，拿起翻倒的杯子看了一眼，指著光滑無暇的杯口睜眼說瞎話「裂了。」

男人嘴角一抽，自覺的擦乾了桌面，認命道「我知道了我知道了，賠給你就是了，小心眼的錢鼠。」

女子得逞的一笑，見好就收，難得的沒有再多嘴碎，轉身問Severus「早餐吃了沒？」

少年毫無停頓的撒謊「吃了。」

習慣了麻瓜界有一餐沒一餐的生活，他的胃也很靠譜的保持沈默。

「很好。」Anna滿意的點頭，從冰箱拿出撒著莓果的優格盅，塞進他手裡「再吃，你太瘦了。」

然後就回頭去接單，分神對他交代「吃飽了再開始幹活。」

接連被餵食的Severus想起故事糖果屋裡，餵胖了就會被宰來吃的劇情，挖了一口優格給自己壓壓驚。

一個早上就在他收拾外場與洗碗之間度過，看似簡單的差事，卻因為大量的來客，做起來也是挺折騰人。

時間接近飯點，Severus注意到街上出來覓食的人潮越來越多，加緊了洗碗的速度，但卻意外發現，店裡的客人開始逐漸散場。

等到日正當中的時候，Anna在他不解的注視下，在門口掛上了「休息」的門牌，端下爐子上煮著的鍋，自己在舒適的沙發裡坐下，擺手招呼晾好碗盤的Severus過去。

「昨天新買了日式醬油，你快試試看。」她沒頭沒尾的說，不等Severus坐下，自己先吸了一口染色漂亮的粗麵，似是滿意的哼了一聲。

又吃。少年愕然，受到香氣的吸引，還是在女子身側坐下，用叉子戳了一條格外粗的麵吃，嚼勁的口感新奇而美味。

但他沒被美食迷惑了神智，吞下了麵，還是拿不定主意的開口「老闆，用餐時間不開店嗎？」

「剛剛都那樣了，巔峰時期放他們進來還得了？」Anna似是心有餘悸的拍了拍胸口「饒了我吧，沒直接關店已經很仁慈了。」

想想也是，何況在今天之前，店裡似乎就她一個人打理，中午時段肯定是忙不過來的。Severus點點頭，乖巧的吃麵。

Anna邊吃，邊無奈的說「還有，叫我Anna吧，或Annick。」

Severus眨了眨眼，意識到自己現在才得知老闆的本名，想到了門口的招牌「Toverannik？」

「喔，你注意到啦？」心虛的笑了一下，女子搔搔臉頰「那是別人隨口取的，我才沒那麼自戀。後來一是因為懶得換，二是因為小有名聲了，就乾脆沿用了。」

「店名是兩個字組成的，Tovenaar跟Annick。」老闆娘解釋「Annick是我的名字，tovenaar則是荷蘭文，意思是⋯魔法師。」

Severus心裡一個咯噔，抬起眼神，面前的女子泰然自若的聳肩「也不知道什麼時候開始，有人說我泡咖啡的手法有種魔力，就變這樣了。」

原來是這樣。收回視線，Severus不動聲色的平復自己激動了片刻的心跳，也不知道是被嚇得，還是興奮得。

看著窗外，Annick半是自言自語「唔，跟你說說我的營業模式和你的工作內容好了。」

聞言，Severus立刻正襟危坐。

「如你所見，我的營業時段是七點到十二點，等下還有下午茶的兩點到五點。」端著碗喝了一口湯，Annick思考了一下決定「那你就一樣，差不多八點來，但關店後留下來幫忙處理一下食材，跟收拾店面，這樣可以嗎？」

不等他回答，女子又立刻補充「如果家裡有門禁可以先跟我說，其實你什麼時候要走都隨時可以走，反正我就算時薪給你。」

Severus搖頭「沒有門禁。」

Annick若有所思哼了一聲，看著他的視線穿透力強到讓人不自在，而後突然微微一笑「連家裡都對你這麼放心，那我吸收你還真是對了。」

見老闆恢復正常，Severus才發現自己方才憋著一口氣，對於自己被嚇得一驚一怍感到十分不甘，但想起眼前女子又是金錢算計客人，又是力道碾壓Black，後知後覺的意識到自己跟了一個似乎挺不得了而深沉的人。

然而客人們卻又這麼喜歡跟她親近。

令人看不透的老闆此時撐著下巴沉思著「沒聘過人呢我，時薪怎麼算呢？」

也沒被聘用過的Severus不好插話，學著她喝了一口熱湯，還沒細細品嚐爽口的滋味，就聽女人隨口開了一個價，差點沒嗆死。

雖然沒被聘用過，但Severus也知道幾乎是最低時薪兩倍的價位有點不合理，忍不住蹙眉看著對面的人，而女子還尷尬的搔搔臉「不合理？」

喉頭還有些燒灼感的少男搖了搖頭，Annick手抱胸，一臉苦惱「太低？」

「當然不是。」Severus有些氣急敗壞，更多的是無奈，在對方聞言舒展眉頭敲定之後，更是說不出話來了，但他當然也不會傻到自己要求調低薪水，抿了抿嘴，把心虛感和午餐一起悶頭吞下肚，默默的決定更賣力的搓碗。

五點過後一些，Severus擦完最後一張桌子，回頭看見Annick又在爐灶前搗鼓，有些遲疑的放慢了腳步，正好給了女子時間收尾、關火，回頭看見男孩杵在那邊，挑了挑眉「呆站著幹嘛，去洗手過來吃飯。」

Severus覺得已經沒什麼嚇得了他了，放下抹布回到桌布，看著桌上的炒飯和簡單菜色，忍不住面露猶豫「吃⋯這麼多頓嗎？」

Annick愣愣的看著他「一日三餐⋯太多了嗎？」

且不論住家裡有時候確實有一餐沒一餐的「雇主⋯三餐都供嗎？」

面對員工的提問，Annick看了看眼前的飯，再看了看鐘，笑得有點心虛「我想說⋯時間差不多了啊？」

這不是重點。Severus簡直不知道該用什麼眼神看待自己無節制的老闆，但還是慢慢的在她身邊坐下了。

看少年一副要死不活的模樣，不善於解讀面癱的Annick苦惱「不對胃口嗎？還是是我太會吃了？」

她偷偷低頭瞟了一眼自己的腰圍。

不斷的錯頻讓Severus忍不住開口了「不是。哪個神智清明的老闆會給員工這種薪水，還一天包三餐的？」

愣了一下，Annick笑彎了眼，指著自己「我啊。」

「哪個神智清明的員工會嫌老闆對自己太好的？」她忍不住反詰，笑得過份燦爛，忍不住伸手揉了一把他的髮「有你當員工真是撿到寶了。好了，這種事不用你擔心，一個員工都養不起，我未免太失敗了。」

Severus不自在的躲了躲她的手，Annick看著他泛紅的耳緣，惡劣的笑了「何況，我這也是為了自己好。」

養肥吃掉？Severus又立刻想到了糖果屋的故事，但女子只是賤賤的勾起嘴角「這個長身子的年紀要趕快餵，你再不長高一些，怎麼操作咖啡機？光是洗碗都有點勉強了。」

要搆到洗手台確實有些障礙的Severus惱羞的咬牙「吃，我吃。」

然後舉起酸澀的小胳膊開始進食，身邊的老闆卻反常的放下餐具起身，從吧台旁的一扇門進去，片刻之後拿了一個小罐回來，Severus隱約看見門後有樓梯。

罐裡裝著一種半透明的凝膠，聞著有股熟悉的藥草味，但Severus一時之間回想不起來。

「這是我奶奶給的藥膏，」女子沾了一些，清新涼爽的草本味更加濃郁「是東方的祖傳祕方喔。」

經她這麼一說，Severus才真正確定老闆有東方基因的猜測，忍不住多看了她的黑髮黑眼和柔和的五官，被女人趁了個隙，把藥膏抹上他的手臂。

涼爽舒適的感覺幾乎一瞬間就融化在皮膚上，舒緩了半舉著手洗碗的痠痛，和瘀痕的不適。Severus聞著叫不出名字的藥草味，忍不住問「這是什麼做的？」

「唔，大概是某種薄荷、雜七雜八的藥草⋯跟動物油？」Annick聳肩表示自己也不知道，好奇的看他「怎麼了，你對藥膏很有研究嗎？」

做鬼心虛的小魔藥王子蔫了，搖了搖頭便埋頭苦吃了起來，飯後幫忙洗了碗、洗了菜，便踏著開始昏黃的暮色回家了。


	3. 排班

第二天報到的時候，店裡依舊是人聲鼎沸的景象。Annick第一時間注意到他的來到，對他咧了一抹燦然的笑，回過神來，青年發現自己也尷尬的彎了彎嘴角，趕緊低下頭咳了一聲，在老闆娘的招呼下打開了吧台桌，走進後場。

看著已經堆積空杯的洗手台，他捲起過長的袖子就要開工，卻被女子制止。

不會又是叫我吃東西吧？無奈之餘，不得不說，Severus是有那麼一絲期待，但女子往他手裡塞了一件白襯衫。

對上他疑惑的眼神，Annick笑著拉了拉自己的衣領「制服。」

然後指引Severus到門後的浴室去更衣。

穿過吧台旁的門，嘈雜的人聲立刻被彌封在身後，Severus看清昨天隱約瞥見的純木樓梯，正上方是天井，原木在燦爛的陽光下熠熠生輝，讓人移不開眼神。收回打探的視線，他依言往左走進浴室。

屋內的裝潢偏古樸，但浴室卻是樣樣俱備的現代，Severus看著一邊的全身鏡，不自在的移開眼神，開始換上制服，眼角餘光瞥見了洗手台上放著熟悉的藥膏，才後知後覺的意識到昨天手臂淡淡的酸澀都消失了，低頭一看，連瘀痕都沒了。

他啞然，看著薄荷藥膏抿了抿嘴。

結果他還是沒放肆的把全身都擦過一遍，只是挑了幾處特別不適的地方上藥，也不敢上太多，免得被精明的老闆娘給嗅出來，匆匆套上意外合身的襯衫便回到了咖啡店。

結束手上的拉花，Annick衝他吹了聲口哨「呦，帥小伙兒。」

還不忘捧自己一句「我眼光真不錯。」

也不知道說的是挑衣服的眼光還是挑人的。

不等少年尷尬的反駁，她快步走到外場送餐，順手把一個盤放到他面前，Severus看著她匆忙俐落的身影，聽話而迅速的吃了起來。今天吃的是鮭魚三明治。

跟客人閒聊了兩句，Annick繞回來的時候，Severus剛好也以光速完食，和她對了一下眼神，把最後一口麵包塞進嘴裡，邊咀嚼邊要把盤子拿去洗，卻愣在了原地。

Annick來到他身邊，一手搭著他的肩，一手叉腰，賤賤的笑「如何，我很貼心吧？」

Severus看著沿著吧台加裝的一圈墊高木板，給了女子不知是哀怨還是陰狠的一眼，用力嚥下三明治，悶著頭踏上木階去洗碗了。挨了一眼的女子裝模作樣的摀著胸口「哎呦，青春期男孩的自尊心呦。」

中午時分，Severus幫著女子把她口中的「文字燒」端到窗邊的座位，而Annick端著兩個杯子過來。

「烏龍鮮奶茶。」她放了一杯在Severus面前「沒什麼難度，但蠻多人點的，等下如果有時間就交給你。」

坐在男孩對面的椅子裡，Annick舒暢的吐了一口氣，Severus視線掃過她被陽光打出褐色的黑髮，低頭看著眼前的柴魚片受熱而捲起。

「開動吧。」坐起身子，女子衝他笑笑，對著冒煙的午餐吹了吹起就吃進嘴裡，燙得自己一直呵氣，還不忘跟他閒聊「是說，Severus、啊，可以叫你Severus嗎？」

見他點頭，女子得寸進尺的問「那小Sev？」

少年微惱的蹙眉惹得她大快人心，笑了一會兒又不長記性的把食物往嘴裡塞，Severus看著眼前裝金魚的店長，無奈的默默進食，聽她學乖的嚥下食物之後開口說「我們店週二公休，不過我在想啊，你這個年紀的孩子應該有不少暑假作業吧，我看平日下午比較閒，你要不要也挑幾天放假？」

是啊，暑假作業。想起這樁讓他頭痛的事，Severus微微緩下了吃飯的速度，仔細思考著，衡量之後，他試探的問「不然⋯二、四下午？」

「可以啊。」女子店答覆來得爽快。

爽快到他忍不住變本加厲「還是三、五下午？」

「也可以啊。」對他改時間有點疑惑，但女子照樣允了。

果不其然。Severus暗想，帶著莫名的不滿說「不然我下午都不要來算了。」

Annick這才愣了一下挑眉「你小子倒好，居然試探起老闆來了？」

然後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往他腦門上彈了一下，不大的勁道依然讓Severus吸了一口氣，摀著腦袋偷偷看了她一眼，見她不惱，臉上只是玩味，也忍不住彎了小小一絲笑「不敢。」

Annick翻了他一個白眼「聽你在說。不管了，兩天、不，三天是極限，週末盡量來幫忙，有事提早請假就好。」

原本隱隱覺得自己的存在可有可無的Severus聽完她的話，莫名有種傻笑的衝動，再次拿起叉子「那就二、四。」

「二本來就休假。」Annick提醒他，但他回了一個聳肩，女子也就隨他「再亂改時間看我打爆你。」

雖然不敢對女子的戰鬥力——或至少手勁——大意，但Severus隱隱感覺到她不會認真對自己動手，心裡踏實了許多。

* * *

於是日子就這樣過下去了，Severus的工作從灑掃逐漸擴張到了簡單的飲品，偶爾送送餐點還能拿點小費，每天拿回家的工資也都讓艾琳細心的收在房間一角，免得被Tobias拿去揮霍掉，準備存起來給他買下學期的用品；Annick店裡的食材似乎總是用不完，時常帶回一些小點作為晚餐，很偶爾還會剩到放在桌上被Tobias撿走。除了作業進度依然緩慢，他們母子倆的生活漸漸舒適來起來。

坐在隱密的樹叢邊就著陽光翻書，Severus發現自己很久沒想起自己第一次在這裡遇到的女孩。Lily一家今年暑假去美國旅遊了，少了一個伴讀的夥伴，作業進度果然緩慢很多，嘆了一口氣，Severus繼續伏在厚重的書本上頭，努力把枯燥的文字看進去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平常都是同一篇接著寫，第一次意識到想標題如此令人蛋疼。  
> （好想聘人幫我想標題）


	4. 暑假的尾巴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登堂入室成就達成一半。

日子當然不可能順遂到底的，某一個燠熱的休假傍晚，他趁著天還沒黑的時間回家，撞上了最不想遇見的人——酒醉的Tobias。混沌了理智的男人依然一眼看見他手上的魔法書籍，伸手就摔出一個酒瓶，艾琳立刻抓著男人的手，哀求到快哭出聲，久違的怒吼咆哮把Severus釘在原地，直到男人起身要衝過來，才反應過來抓著書袋轉頭就跑。

等到他不再一直神經緊張的往肩後看，因奔跑躲藏而飆升的體溫已經下降，噴濺上酒液的褲腳冰涼的黏在腿上，他不知道自己拖著腳步在降下氣溫的街道漫無目的走了多久，沈重的書籍壓得他肩膀歪向一邊。天色已經昏暗，昏黃的路燈也無法讓他就著讀書，就算可以，他也不可能如此明目張膽的在麻瓜界讀書，何況也⋯疲累了。

很久沒有面臨這樣的情形，他發現自己不過幾個禮拜就覺得睡路邊將就的日子太過遙遠，看著一條無人的暗巷，Severus想著睡地上明天上班會不會因為看起來過於狼狽而被辭退。

不然就是等Tobias睡了再溜回家，但看了一天書，他沒把握自己有精力維持清醒到夜深。

所以怎麼辦？鬆手讓書袋落到地上，Severus看著巷口就發起呆來，連身邊經過了一兩個路人他也不想回神。

直到有人在他身邊停下腳步「⋯Severus？」

猛然回頭，他看見Annick站在自己身邊，手上提著一袋似乎是書本的東西，疑惑的看著他「這麼晚了，怎麼還不回家？」

見他臉色不好，忍不住擔心「不會是迷路了吧？」

「⋯又不是妳。」喃喃吐槽了一句，少年移開視線看著地板，把從客人那裡聽來的小道消息拿來吐槽自己的金主，然後後知後覺的感到有些害怕，怯懦而不甘的低語「對不起。」

但女子十分不解風情「對不起啥？」

見少年一臉鬱悶，她也不逼問了，伸手攬過他的肩「夜深了，我送送你吧，挺順路的。」

但卻發現沒能成功擄走人，回頭見Severus站在路中央，寂寞的暈黃燈光讓他的臉色晦澀難辨。

Severus想著一般人這種時候都怎麼解釋的，良久才彆扭的憋出一句「⋯跟家裡⋯吵架了。」

Annick久久沒出聲，片刻之後，伸手往他額上彈了一下，少年微惱的揚眼，見女子無奈的笑著，順從的招呼他「那到店裡來吧，我可不希望正要栽培起來的店員半夜在路上被開膛了。」

原本只是出於試探的，甚至做好心理準備要請求她讓自己在店裡過一晚的，但這樣爽快而慷慨的建議好像也是預料之內。Severus看著她在前方招手，邊跟上她的腳步，邊想著自己何德何能讓Annick對自己如此縱容。

這樣的話卻是問不出口，深怕打破了難能可貴的平衡。

不平衡的平衡。作為不斷受到照顧的一方，Severus想著自己是不是該有所回報一些，卻被女子打斷思緒。

「Severus，要不要我去跟你家裡說說，免得他們擔心？」

想起家裡的兩人，少年反射性的搖頭，隨口扯了一個謊「他們不在家。」

但確實Tobias可能不在家，而在某處喝得昏天暗地。

他旋即又發現自己的藉口破綻百出，想著該怎麼圓謊，Annick卻已經買單了。

「家長不在家，兒子流落街頭，」Annick嘖嘖兩聲「簡直就是小鬼當家的劇情。」

然後斜睨了他一眼「你別卯起來整我啊，小子，你鬥不過我的。」

「⋯什麼當家？」Severus一臉茫然讓女主人很是沒有成就感，咋舌之後，一把把少年推進了店裡。

* * *

放下東西，Annick抓了抓頭，順勢解開了隨意盤起來的髮，看著店裡有些歉然的說「樓上沒有多餘的房間，你可能沙發將就一下。」

「沒問題。」比起睡地板，店裡舒適的沙發已經是個升級，Severus相中裝飾火爐邊的長沙發，回頭對她說「謝謝妳。」

女子彎了一抹笑「小事。」

然後便上樓拿了牙刷毛巾給他，讓他進到屋裡去洗漱，便與他道晚，消失在樓梯間，而少年在沙發上幾乎是沾枕就睡。

* * *

他首先聽到的是細微卻突兀的聲響，再來是聞到淡淡的皮革味，以及濃郁的咖啡香。Severus睜眼看見眼前的木地板折射刺眼的陽光，不適的瞇了瞇深不見底的黑眸，才看向聲音來源，見熟悉的身影坐在吧台邊，愜意的喝著咖啡。

眼角瞥見他的動靜，Annick放下報紙，對睡眼惺忪而看起來可愛多了的少年微笑「吵醒你了？再睡一下，開店前再叫你。」

Severus搖搖頭從皮椅上坐了起來，感受到肩上不知何時蓋上的毯子滑了下來，視線從毯子帶到被自己當成枕頭的書袋，有些緊張的把書袋抓在手中，唯恐符咒學的古老書籍露出一角。所幸女子也沒有多管，聳了聳肩就繼續看她的報紙，讓他自行去洗漱。慢吞吞的換上制服，Severus來到Annick身邊，見眼前放著簡單的烤麵包與果醬、火腿，自動自發的默默吃了起來，偶爾偷看女子手上的報紙，想著沒有貓頭鷹郵報，魔法界不知道有沒有什麼動盪？

或許自己該試著跟Lily取得聯繫？或甚至是自己不熟悉的Malfoy學長？

一頓早餐在兩人無聲的相伴下結束，Annick看著離開店還有一些時間，突發奇想的拍手「來教你拉個花好了。」

於是他就在女人過於興奮的慫恿下，站上咖啡機前的檯子，一臉懊惱的看女子站在磁磚地上操作機器，但還是十分專注的記下了所有步驟。

Severus謹慎而細心，十指靈活卻穩健，讓Annick直呼自己撿到寶了，少年差點一得瑟起來拿自己的魔藥成績炫耀，所幸被窗戶上的敲響給驚醒，急急吞下來到嘴邊的話。

Annick這才發現已經到了開店時間，而客人都還被關在門外，吐了吐舌上前開門。看著她跟客人之間的打鬧，Severus抿了抿嘴角，低頭把咖啡渣敲出濾器。

轉眼，天氣就颯爽了起來。Severus收整吧台，幫著Annick把隔天的食材放進冰箱裡，聽女子興致高昂的說「我在想這兩天要來開發新菜單，Severus你如果可以來住的話，很有口福喔。」

他差點就一口應下來了，在女子的店裡過夜的頻率越來越高，他險些就忘了自己還有另一個身份。少年躊躇了一下，還是只能開口「我要開學了。」

Annick看了他整整三秒，才猛然想起自己其實是雇了童工的事實，少年的穩重與內斂讓她偶爾會忘了對方還是個孩子。

「啊啊，當然。」女子抓抓後腦勺「也到了這個季節了啊，什麼時候開學？」

Severus頓了一下「後天。」

「後天！？」老闆的反應比他還大「後天開學你還在這裡！快回家睡覺！不對、課本呢？作業？課本買了嗎？」

「我是寄宿學校，」Severus說完，看著眼前為他著急的人，有種想把一切全盤托出的衝動，但最後也只是輕描淡寫的安撫「必需品一天就可以買好了。」

Annick也只能說「好吧⋯我也不知道現在這是怎麼運作的，你有把握就好。」

她看了看他，敞開手臂，少年疑惑了一下、羞赧了一下、猶豫了一下，還是上前，讓相處了兩個月卻意外變得親密的女子把他擁抱，習慣往他臉上捏、往他髮裡揉的手輕輕的拍拍他的後腦勺「認識你很榮幸，小Snape先生，開學愉快，有空常來。」

而Severus抬了抬手，終究沒有回應擁抱，低語了一句「謝謝老闆。」

回到家才發現與平時無異的薪資袋豐厚的不像話，決定明天去斜角巷給艾琳買點東西。

* * *

在月台相遇的兩個朋友相談甚歡，確切來說，是男孩單方面的聽著女孩眉飛色舞的嘰嘰喳喳，綠眼神彩奕奕。Severus想著自家老闆，好像只有在煮出想要的餐點和詐騙客人時候會發出這樣的光彩。

「Severus，你呢？」Lily見朋友有點出神，忍不住問「你這個暑假做了什麼？」

「嗯？」少年從思緒中回神「沒什麼，就那樣。」

「是嗎？」好歹也是認識了很久的朋友，Lily不買帳的瞇眼，但又笑開「好吧，沒事就是好事，看你氣色這麼好，又長這麼高，大概是過得不錯。」

說到身高，Severus心中一痛，想到某人有事沒事拿他的頭頂來放手肘就覺得可惡，咬了咬牙決定今年要猛喝牛奶，喝垮學校。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我不憎恨（我筆下的）Tobias，希望可以趕快讓大家知道為什麼。


	5. 開學

學期比想像中漫長。

學校生活突然有點讓人不習慣，桌上豐盛的菜色似乎少了點什麼，一個人清靜的坐在圖書館窗邊，似乎少了點什麼。

上魔藥學的時候，甚至會聽著冒泡的大釜，突然覺得該去打奶泡準備沖拿鐵；拿切割刀的手勢也時常變得像在拿菜刀，被Lily說像家庭主婦一樣，不過倒是被老師稱讚了切工平整，以至於同學之間也開始效仿起他的拿法。

但這都還好，最丟臉大概是在演示福靈劑那次突然被點到。

「Snape先生，你聞到了什麼味道？」

強烈的氣息一閃而過，他下意識的脫口而出「曼巴。」

隔壁的獅院兄弟黨嗤之以鼻，Lily則疑惑的問「是什麼藥草嗎？」

但是老師懂他「是咖啡？那個手沖咖啡？」

Severus微乎其微的勾勾嘴角「個人偏好虹吸壺。」

好吧，或許沒那麼丟臉。

跟Lily讀讀書，跟獅院四傻鬥鬥嘴，Severus的三年級過得還算平穩。眨眼，就到了聖誕假期，他看著窗外飛梭的景色、火車的輕煙和飄雪，有點期待回家。

* * *

Eileen來接他的時候，臉上有些憂心忡忡。

「你爸爸最近心情很不好。」就算身邊沒人偷聽，女人的聲音依然很小。

「他什麼時候心情好過了？」Severus不平的反駁。

嘆了一口氣，依稀看得出曾經是個美人胚子的Eileen垂著美目「他有一天被人給打了，找了附近的警察來，警方居然要息事寧人，還說他喝醉了腦袋不清楚，他氣得要命。」

「你確定他的話可信？」Severus實在不知道自家媽媽當年到底看上Tobias哪一點了「他搞不好是自己撞到了在發瘋。」

「也是有這個可能⋯而且他最近又說，看到警察跟那個有點像東方人的女子根本很熟，懷疑對方是串通好的，有時候喝酒了就在嚷著要去警察局鬧⋯唉，這個疑心病。」見兒子似是僵硬了一下，Eileen只當他是創傷閃回，即便不捨兒子不在身邊，還是以他的安全為考量「你這幾天，要不要去你那個朋友家住幾晚？寒假也要繼續為她工作嗎？」

「會。」其實在剛開學就決定寒假要繼續工作的。Severus在心裡安慰自己，倫敦華人也不少，Tobias被害妄想也不少，沒有這麼巧的事吧？

母子倆繞了點遠路，踏著夕陽餘暉在公園天南地北的聊著，Eileen很開心自家兒子在魔藥的造詣又高了，想到不能在家裡開小灶教他，心裏忍不住的難受與虧欠，但還是微微勾笑，給了兒子一個安撫的眼神，兩人一起往燈火暈黃的屋裡走去，女子的背影纖細，但似乎比Severus記憶中堅強了些。

* * *

「哦，小Snape先生！」Annick見到他的時候，臉上依然是那樣燦爛溫暖的笑，即將歇業的店裡有點暗，剩幾個坐著客人的角落點著恰到好處的燈。

已經過了點餐時間的女人放肆的在吧台揉麵團，頰上沾著麵粉，讓她有些癢的抹了一下，卻染得半張臉都白了。

Severus噘嘴笑了一下，來到她面前盯了片刻，才伸手往她臉上抹，在一片麵粉印上刮了一條溝。Annick這才知道自己呈現半藝伎狀態，扁眼瞟了看好戲的少年一眼，熟練的拐住他的脖子，順勢把手上的麵粉往他臉上裹。

被偷襲的Severus咋舌，語氣帶著裝出來的惱意「你這女人。」

「這女人是你老闆，」Annick嗤了一聲笑「倒蠻適合你的，小花貓，新制服就長這樣了。」

Severus白了她一眼，從一旁玻璃櫃的倒影看見自己跟女子還真有幾分相似，倒是收下了原本要抹掉的手，讓Annick忍不住笑得像傻了一樣。

不知道她是不是算好了，揉好的麵團恰好能下兩碗麵，紅燒湯頭在深冬的夜晚浸暖人心，Severus已經放棄筷子，邊拿叉子慢慢的吸著麵，邊看老闆不長智的被自己燙到，還能分神問「最近剛回來的？」

他老實的點頭「今天。」

Annick叼著半截麵，難以置信「今天？今天剛回來就要無縫上工？」

少年毫不猶豫的點頭。

「你這麼拼命也是沒有最佳員工獎可以拿哦，」女子懷疑得上上下下看他「還是你是來蹭飯吃的？」

「員工也就我一個，最佳當然是我了。」Severus難得猖狂的回嘴「而且這是麵。」

Annick忙著吃，以聳肩作為回應，片刻之後才若有所思的說「⋯爸媽又不在家了？」

這句話已經變成他避難的藉口，Severus想著Eileen說既然說了丈夫心情不好，便順理成章的接下了話頭「⋯是啊。」

女子聞言，突然笑了「那好，等下帶你看個東西。」

Severus一臉莫名的看著她，但她臉上幾乎寫著賣關子幾個字，他也只能低頭吃麵。

連湯都快喝到見底的時候，Severus突然想起一件事而蹙眉，以至於女子一抬頭就見他一臉憂國憂民的模樣，忍不住問「幹什麼，這是什麼臉？」

「Ann⋯老闆，」Severus抿了抿嘴，覺得問題很失禮的同時，卻又忍不住想打探，抬起眼，直勾勾的看著她「妳⋯有沒有打過我爸？」

Annick看著他的半晌像世紀般長，Severus心底清楚，比起好奇對Tobias動手的元兇，自己更想知道女子包容的底線，能不能忍受他如此無禮的試探，抑或是她對自己已經保護到不惜跟Tobias動手。緊張忐忑，但又莫名的有把握，才敢賭這一把。

「你爸？」Annick的反應是蹙眉，卻不是生氣的惱火，而是一種想不起來的疑惑「我打過的人可多了，誰記得？」

留下一句讓少年愕然的話，她也喝了最後一口湯，放下碗起身「不說那個了，我先去關門，你慢慢吃。」

* * *

送走最後一組客人，Annick鎖了店門，帶著他進屋，路過熟悉的浴室，沿著迴旋的木樓梯往上走。

迎接兩人的是一片開闊的空地，面對街道的方向，路燈黃光從窗戶映照進來，Annick伸手開了燈，燈光照亮了擺在窗邊的椅子與矮桌，桌上散落著看一半的書籍。空地上則鋪了一塊地毯，毛茸茸的讓人想摸。  
女子指著空地說「就當公共空間，但要脫鞋才能上地毯啊。」

Severus乖巧的點頭，有點不知道她跟自己講這個做什麼，是允許自己閒暇時上來休息不成？

指向前方第一道門，Annick介紹「我房間，請勿擅闖偷窺。」

然後不等Severus決定要不要嫌棄一句，打擊她過剩的自信心，女子便推開了隔壁一扇門，空蕩蕩的房間裡放置一組桌椅、一張雙人床，落地窗通向小小的陽台，面向後方的草皮。Annick一臉得瑟的揚了揚下巴「你房間，嫌棄的話我扁你。」

Severus一時之間說不出話來，但心裡立刻發誓自己這輩子再也不去約制她囂張的態度了，難以置信的看了她一眼，有些小心翼翼的走進房間，打量著簡約乾淨的佈置，深色沈穩的被單與家具營造出奢華的北歐風格，簡直是依著他的口味設計出來的。

像是讀到他的心思一樣，Annick笑著解釋「決定用這麼多深色，就是從你的臉色作為聯想。」

看著自己的傑作，女子抱胸勾著一抹笑「有鑑於你越來越常夜宿沙發，看你縮在那裡我都怕耽誤你長身子了，就趁你不在的空檔把置物間收了一下。」

少年面無表情的回頭，看得女子心裡開始發毛，片刻之後才低語了一句「謝謝你。」

「不客氣，」Annick這才在心裡鬆了一口，犯賤的抓抓頭氣「說真的，你不嘴我一句我還真不習慣。」

見少年勾起一抹難以察覺的笑，她才恢復不正經的樣子，瞇眼威脅「如果你說喜歡樓下的沙發，我就把這裡直接放火燒了。」

「當然是這裡好，」Severus說，仿著女子的浮誇「比白金漢宮都好。」

挑眉給了自家員工一個似笑非笑的眼神，Annick拐過他的脖子算是一個擁抱，然後便往自己的房間走回去「那就這樣啦，樓下浴室歸你了。早點睡才長得高啊，晚安。」

肩上還殘存著女子的溫暖，Severus回頭看著房間，完全原諒了女子一而再再而三戳他身高的硬傷，但是剛剛短暫的摟抱還是讓他發現自己還位於女子肩膀左右的高度，幾乎能被她塞到腋下，突然很後悔自己有幾頓不小心用南瓜汁取代了牛奶。

沒喝垮學校的牛奶，就喝垮老闆的吧。心中立下如此誓言，Severus彎著嘴角，期待明天的開工。

* * *

睜眼看見的世界顯得清冷，透白的光線從厚實的窗簾下打在地板上，柔軟溫暖的床鋪讓人捨不得睜眼，Severus迷迷糊糊的閉上眼，又猛然驚醒。

這裡是哪裡？驚坐而起，他看著陌生的房間，久久才讓記憶回籠。陌生的、他的房間。

Annick家的木地板一點也不冰腳，他踏著裸足下樓準備梳洗，輕手輕腳的開門，就見一個畸形種顛倒著頭顱朝自己看過來，險些一個惡咒甩出去。

「喔，Severus，真早。」把自己拗成拱橋的Annick泰然自若的打招呼，說了一句話之後，不得不調息一下，才把自己扭回來，絲毫沒有差點中了撕淌三步殺的危機意識，動了動舒展開來的筋骨「要不要跟我一起做瑜珈，搞不好就拉高了。」

Severus嘴角一抽「我還是喝牛奶就好了。」

「喝，都喝！」老闆娘一如既往的爽快「不怕你喝，等下教你個新的拉花，打失敗的奶泡全給我自己喝掉。」

少年勾勾嘴角，勢在必行。作為魔藥小王子，他自然沒把暑假所學給忘了。

換上制服，Severus下樓的時候，見女子已經在備料，忍不住有些愕然，自己行事已經很不拖拉了「妳動作倒快。」

女子看他一眼，短促的笑「Magic。」

然後不等Severus被關鍵字嚇得一驚一怍，便拿過一邊的鐵罐，打開來給他聞「你看，我新進的舒眠茶，上次有人點，還真給我在店裡睡著。」

Severus湊過去嗅了一下，總覺得又是那種微微熟悉的感覺，像上次聞到藥膏一樣，說不上來的氣味。不等他想起，女子便收手，挑眉對著他笑「聞這麼細，吸毒啊？想喝自己泡。」

然後便把罐子蓋上，隨手拋給了他。險險接住茶罐，Severus見女子打開冰箱，立刻空出另一手來接她拋過來的牛奶。

看來她早上想喝奶茶。已經熟知老闆心性的少年默默的著手泡茶，而Annick在他身邊的爐台上煎蛋，兩人分頭準備早餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我知道，明明說開學，卻只寫十行，這個誠意不太行。  
> 大家別急哈，Severus還小呢，有的是機會講講校園生活的。


	6. 三年級寒假

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快樂的時光總是過得特別快，尤其是不用見到仇人、不用看爹娘臉色，還有錢拿的寒暑假。

坐在吧台上，Severus接過Annick遞過來的盤子，等著她拿餐具的空檔，啜了一口奶茶，有點緊張的給自己評分。熱開水沖泡出了濃郁的草本氣息讓他一愣，舌葉上的一絲涼意，唇齒間的回甘，和喉間微微的燒灼。

賭上他娘親老家的名聲，Severus完全可以確定這是頡草的味道，而且是黃桿頡草。

只栽種在魔法界的黃桿頡草。

他看Annick的眼神立刻變了。經過特殊熬製而濃縮的黃桿頡草連龍都可以放倒，而這女人拿來把他當舒眠茶。

他終於忍不住問了「老闆，這茶是哪來的？」

「我跟一個朋友買的，」女子端著兩個盤來到吧台「他有點像以前的吉普賽商人，常常行蹤不明，但都能帶一些神奇的產品給我。啊，像是這個。」

從吧台下拿出另一個罐子，女子打開讓他看看快空了的鐵罐，有一絲薑的辛辣味，還有一點類似東方中藥材的氣味。

「他說是增加免疫力的特殊印度香料茶。」女子邊說，邊聳了聳肩「我也不太知道裡面加了什麼，不過去年冬天的時候很多人點了都說感冒立刻就好了，所以我還留了一點不敢賣，決定自己留著喝。」

從少年手中接過鐵罐，女子邊把罐子蓋好，邊看著他怪異的臉色試探「怎麼這個臉，難道你現在就不舒服嗎？你要喝也完全沒問題喔。」

「不，」Severus立刻調整好表情「沒事，就是⋯味道特殊了點。」

Annick了解的點頭「畢竟是香料茶嘛，可能你們小孩比較不喜歡這個。」

香料個毛。Severus腹誹。看著毫無自覺買到可說是禁運商品的老闆娘，少年在心裡下了回去研讀法律的註記，或是最好能跟Annick的貨源見上一面，看對方到底打著什麼算盤把藥草賣到麻瓜界來。

* * *

聖誕夜當天，Toverannik只營業半天，卻是Severus人生中最漫長的半天，他看著廚房裡所有具有毀滅性的器材，想著該怎麼變著法子把腦袋上的聖誕帽給毀了。

Annick睨了他一眼「你要是不小心把帽子掉到食物處理器，或是順手扔進烤箱裡，我就拿鹿角跟鬍子給你黏在臉上。」

他衡量了一下，一咬牙，忍了。

出了特別菜單的店裏飄著讓人通體溫暖的肉桂香，屋樑上也點綴著不刺眼的燈飾，Severus一忙起來也就忘了在腦袋上甩的紅帽白球，但是熟客們卻是過份熱情地不斷提醒他這件事，青年躲著老太太們犯賤捏臉的手，面頰紅得讓人不忍直視。

臉上被人得逞的掐了一下，Severus蹙眉回頭，就見自家老闆帶著馴鹿角笑得燦爛，他沒忍住彎了嘴角「臭馴鹿，以下犯上。」

「放肆，小心我逼你換成禮物小精靈的帽子。」女子掄著拳作勢敲他，以前總會下意識閃躲的青年已經看慣了她的虛張聲勢，一把抓下了她的手，知道女子的手幾乎可以被自己的掌包覆起來，帶著莫名的自豪朝她哼了一聲，示威地笑。

中午時分，Annick收拾店面的動作可說是有些急促，在Severus的幫助下，迅速而幹練的清理完畢，她在牛仔圍裙上擦了擦手，歉然地看著青年「抱歉了，Severus，今天中午沒有熱食，我一會兒得去趕往德國的車。」

「沒關係。」他說，心裡在意的是不同件事「妳要去德國？」

「是，先前說放你兩個禮拜假，就是因為朋友邀我去德國過聖誕。」她看著Severus，彎了一抹瞭然的苦笑「聖誕節，你也稍微回家一下吧？」

幾乎有一半時間在店裡過的青年沈默了一下，想著Eileen，點了點頭。

「啊，你等我一下。」Annick閃身上樓，一會兒拿著行李下來，把手上的提袋交到Severus手裡「給你父母的。」

袋子有些重量，裡面放著兩個牛皮紙包裹。

收到青年不贊同的眼神，Annick伸手制止他拒絕「我佔了人家兒子的暑假寒假，這點賠禮算不了什麼。Severus，你媽媽是不是很節省？」

話題突然的轉變讓他疑惑，但想了想，還是如實點頭。

「那你跟她說，東西如果收著不用了就是浪費，然後幫我祝他們聖誕快樂。」交代完事情，Annick又把口袋裡的東西塞進青年手裡。

Severus攤開手掌，看著掌心的鑰匙，有些意外地抬頭，就見女子衝他燦爛地笑「我不在的時候，你就是店長了，家裡待膩了隨時來，覺得有膽開店也可以開。這禮拜給你經營，Sev老闆。」

她把愣神的Severus拉進一個懷抱，女子身上殘存著甩不掉的咖啡香，將Severus包覆在內，熟悉的氣息讓他忍不住閉了閉眼，不動聲色地把氣味記在腦中。

短暫的擁抱之後，Annick便急急拖著行李出門，而Severus看著空下的店面，也提著袋子回家了。

* * *

Annick分別送了家裡倆老一塊格紋披肩與一條同樣花色的圍巾，舒適的質料讓Eileen愛不釋手，摸著摸著，把牌子給翻出來了。

Eileen花容失色「Burberry！」

眼看女人就要把披風脫下，Severus也不知道這個牌子有多大威名，想著自家老闆送出手的東西大概不會太差，心裡有著一絲莫名自豪，把Annick交代的話原封不動地轉述給Eileen，後者掙扎半晌，還是默默裹緊了披風，手上摸著，藏不住滿臉幸福。

這女人倒世故，完全知道怎麼把Eileen安撫得妥妥的。Severus想著，加油添醋地說服了Eileen把圍巾也收為己用。

拿出兩個包裹，Eileen又伸手拿出一個小盒「Sev⋯給你的？」

青年一愣，接過黑色的皮紋方盒，上面用燙銀書寫體印著他的名字，他心裡澎湃，默默把盒子收著，直到房間才打開。

『 _因為是唯一員工而榮獲最佳員工的Severus：_  
 _聖誕快樂_  
 _不知道你生日什麼時候，反正總是會到，也生日快樂。_  
 _聽你說讀的是寄宿學校，感覺就會需要這些華而無實的東西，希望你不會討厭。_

 _Anne_ 』

  
沒頭沒尾的紙條之下，是一對銀色袖扣，簍空的S下隱隱透出折射著綠光的某種礦石，下方還躺著一隻領帶夾，在末端同樣壓著他的縮寫，S.S.兩個字，優雅得讓他移不開視線，伸手摸過有著精緻幾何格紋的金屬表面，細膩溫潤的稜角，觸感好得像是要吸在皮膚上。

這東西怎麼捨得用？才剛這樣想著，腦中就蹦出女子挑眉說著「東西收著不用就是浪費」的神情，忍不住對她早有料到的發言搖頭失笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明明是個十三四歲的小少年，卻總被我寫得像小老頭一樣。  
> 這部大半就是為了還他一個童年結果完全失敗河河河^.6


	7. 學校那些小破事跟小破孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 匆匆忙忙又開學了。

Annick放假的兩個禮拜未到，Severus已經開學了。期間他去了一趟店裡，在二樓毛茸茸地毯旁的桌上留了一個回禮。

那是他從家裡櫃子翻出來的，很久以前Tobias買的摩卡壺，用了幾次就沒再拿出來過，沾染上酒癮之後，更是沒有再碰過其他飲品，被束之高閣的東西讓他翻了出來，Severus感覺這冥冥之中大概是有緣，便跟Eileen告知一聲，借花獻佛的把壺送給了女子。

雖然不是什麼昂貴的東西，但他總能想像對方笑得像傻子一樣的臉。

* * *

努力忍了幾天，Severus在大家緩過開學的亢奮之後，才看著鏡子，仔細地把領帶夾別上，燦爛的銀色讓銀綠相間的領帶都失色，比平常招搖得多，但一想到是把女子送的東西帶在身邊，他就莫名覺得安心。

想不到才剛踏出房門，甚至還沒走出交誼廳，他就被人攔住了。

「Severus，」Lucius對他挑眉微笑「好久不見，聖誕節過得好嗎？」

他有些防範「⋯Malfoy學長。」

「Lucius，」對方溫和打斷他「都認識這麼久了，叫我Lucius就好。」

「⋯Lucius。」Severus更防範了。

高年級的Malfoy笑了笑「要去大廳嗎？我剛好也要過去，不介意陪我走一段吧？」

誰敢介意？跟Annick鬥嘴慣了的Severus險險咬住舌頭，僵硬地頷首。

不得不承認的是，圓滑的Malfoy是個很好的聊天對象，若不是他顯赫的家族威名（與黑歷史）在外，光憑兩人過去稀少的交流，Severus對他的印象也壞不起來，他聽著鉑金青年講著過去這陣子魔法界比較值得關注的大事，仔細把新聞記在了心裡。

「Severus，你今天配的領帶夾很好看啊。」坐在餐桌邊用著早膳，Lucius不經意地說起，稍微瞇眼看了一下，輕鬆地開玩笑「是訂製吧？我乍看之下還以為是學院相關的東西。」

Severus感到年長青年不鹹不淡的眼神移到自己臉上，知道他觀察自己的表情，有事要試探。Lucius稍微放低了聲音「不會真的是Salazar Slytherin的東西吧？」

「不，」小蛇稍嫌急促的搖頭「是朋友送的。」

「聖誕禮物嗎？」Lucius邊問，拿過紙巾擦了擦手「能不能借我看看？」

動作停了片刻，Severus才摘下領帶夾，放到對方手中。

Lucius看著掌中漂亮的東西，似乎是真的很喜歡，仔細端詳著，半晌之後微微挑眉，把東西還給了Severus，後者幾乎是立刻把領帶夾別了回去，然後把領帶塞進了毛衣裡。

Lucius看著他的小動作微笑「我單純是覺得很漂亮，想問問你哪裡買的，一看之下，似乎是不得了的東西呢。」

「什麼意思？」Severus忍不住垮了臉。這女人又亂買什麼東西了？

學院首席看著眼前一臉不解的小青年，心裡有些無奈「看來你是真的不知道。Maierhof家族有沒有聽過？」

Severus絞盡腦汁想了很久，久到Lucius耐不住性子的介紹「Maierhof是德國蠻大的貴族，他們家族並不愛與人交流，但是在煉金與符咒方面有淵遠的歷史，所以也很有影響力，對於防身、詛咒、加持的飾品尤其有造詣。」

黑髮的青年心裡不安「⋯你是說？」

Lucius歪了歪頭，聳了一下肩「我也只是猜測，做工這麼精細的飾品，魔法界就屬他們最有名，但我也不敢斷定。」

心裡驚疑不定，Severus看著學長半晌，還是鼓足勇氣，問了一句「如果⋯不是來自魔法界呢？」

對方料想中的蹙眉了「不是魔法界？難道是獅院那個紅頭髮女生送的？」

見Severus連連搖頭，Lucius表情才放鬆些，考慮了一下，還是低聲跟他說了「Maierhof家族有出過一些被除名的人，後來在麻瓜界開了飾品店，叫Glücksbringer。」

直起身子，Lucius看著他，臉上有些不甘願「但近幾年麻瓜的手藝也在進步，說不準這只是他們隨便一家什麼店的出品。」

Glücksbringer。Severus暗想，心裡隱隱鬆了一口氣，卻又有些泛空。麻瓜界，那就好，拜託不要再亂跟那個吉普賽人似的朋友買東西了。

* * *

當天下課之後，他提著書袋直奔圖書館的法律區，拉出與麻瓜界的貿易法開始瀏覽了起來。

直到晚餐時分，Severus走在路上，腦中還回想著魔法部和麻瓜政府簽訂的貿易合約，想著有沒有辦法給Annick搞一張私人契約，以防萬一。

深陷自己的思緒裡，他在James湊到面前來的時候，猝不及防被抓住了衣領。

「聽說我們Snivellus開始愛漂亮了啊？」對方戲謔的笑著，另一手扯出他的領帶，哼笑一聲「SS？妳還真以為弄個痕跡就是訂製品了？」

說著，他伸手就要把領帶夾扯下來，Severus還沒出手制止，就聽他突然吃痛的喊了聲，抱著手退開，Sirius趕了過來，見好友一臉痛苦地抓著手腕，掌心被燙了一個長條狀的凹痕，肌膚焦黑冒著細煙，發出刺鼻的氣味。

Severus看著依然光輝閃耀的領帶夾，也是忍不住傻了。

「黑魔法物品！」Peter驚叫，引來了走廊上其他人的關注。

被關鍵字驚醒的Sirius抽出了魔杖「你這奸詐的毒蛇！」

Severus也立刻握住魔杖，兩下擋掉飛來的咒語防身，覺得自己在接著Annick時不時朝自己丟過來的食材之間，意外讓反應速度變快了。

「你們在幹什麼？」一場惡鬥還沒展開，Dumbledore已經聽著大動靜來到了長廊上，看著兩個學院之間氣氛劍拔弩張，忍不住對這些破壞規定的孩子瞇眼「請你們跟我來辦公室一趟。」

Severus看著校長的背影，把領帶夾抓在手裡，心裡十分不安。⋯這女人到底亂買了什麼東西？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照理說，Lucius大Severus六歲，這個時候應該已經畢業嫁人了，但為了劇情需要請讓我把他寫小拜託（主要是因為寫下去了才去查資料，意識到的時候已經不想改惹，我才沒這個遠見呢）。  
> -  
> 有沒有人對Severus的CP有想法？來點意見？


	8. 葛來分多扣30分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老鄧雖然瘋癲，但我想他（前期）還是有一絲正氣在的。

高塔上的校長室放滿了書籍，桌上堆積著模樣怪異的小玩意兒，掛在周遭的歷屆校長畫像一個個神色高傲的下睨著幾個惹禍的青年，不甚隱晦地哼了幾聲。

Dumbledore往椅子裡一坐，魔杖輕彈，憑空抓出五張椅子讓青年們坐下，Severus拉過一張，一臉嫌棄的和獅院四人離得老遠。

小心眼兒的動作讓Dumbledore嘴角一抽，無奈地噴了口氣「⋯你們誰來說說，到底發生什麼事，讓你們打破在校園私鬥的禁令？」

James立刻攤開手掌「校長，他身上帶著違禁品！」

對此，Severus慢條斯理的回「你怎麼不從你意圖攻擊、強搶我私人財產開始說起？」

剛看完法律書籍，小蛇信手拈來一個詞，覺得自己高深了起來，抓著James稍微語塞的片刻，氣勢如虹的追問「以及為何你一出手就是攻擊性咒語，而不是防衛？」

「⋯Severus說的兩件事，都是調查的正當程序。」通常總是有些偏心獅院的校長，讓眾人摔破眼鏡的認同了，Severus對自己花了兩小時看的法律書籍感到很是實惠。

在詢問開始之前，Dumbledore先找來了醫療翼的人，幫James把手包紮了，塗上了讓他呲牙咧嘴的藥水，肌膚上的焦傷幾乎都已經癒合。

「那我們首先要問，是誰開始動的手？」拿出了威嚴的校長讓另外兩個黑髮青年垂下了視線。

良久，James才悶聲承認「是我。」

「原因？」Dumbledore問。

看不順眼。James心裡暗想，瞥了神色淡然的Severus一眼，有些被逼急的開口「他平時不會戴這些飾品，我怕他是拿了別人的東西，才過去盤查。」

被懷疑的Severus丟了一記惱怒的眼刀過去，雙手握成拳，但他只是不動聲色的深呼吸，沉住了氣。想起有一次被客人刁難的在店裡罵，Annick直接用她驚人的手勁拎起對方的領子，彎了一抹過分燦爛的笑「你哪根蔥敢在老娘的地盤對我的人撒潑？打狗還要看主人，何況你罵的是我寶貝店員，你說我有什麼理由留你這條命？」

對方哆嗦著去找了警察，但警長到了現場也就坐下來喝了杯茶，把裙帶關係體現得淋漓盡致，然後帶著一盒甜甜圈回署裡了。

保護欲全開的女人讓人忍不住會心一笑，Severus控制住了表情，不讓自己不合時宜的得瑟起來。

「Potter先生，這是原因，但並不正當。」Dumbledore搖了搖頭「葛來分多扣30分。現在，請你們拿出魔杖。」

簡單的回溯咒就讓情況明朗。

Sirius的攻擊和Severus的防禦，立刻分出誰是帶頭挑釁的一方。

三局拿下了兩局，Severus心裡稍微安定了些，但還有最後一個不受他控制的變因。

「那麼，Severus，現在我們來看看你身上那件物品。」Dumbledore朝他伸手。

猶豫了一下，Severus從口袋掏出被他收起的領帶夾，首先澄清了一句「Lucius稍早就沒有被傷到。」

話雖如此，他還是把飾品謹慎的放到桌上，讓校長自己拿捏要不要伸手去碰。

老人左右看了半晌，用手指捻起了精緻的飾品，瞇眼檢視著，好一會兒，才緩緩開口「這是個不簡單的東西⋯很有意思，確實很有意思。」

見他放下領帶夾，Sirius立刻問「怎麼樣，校長？」

Dumbledore搖了搖頭「我還真有些看不透這個東西。」

然後他往壁爐裡丟了一把粉「Karsen，能不能請你來一趟？」

高年級的符咒學教授他們幾個都還沒接觸過，但也都知道Karsen除了擅長古代符文，也曾經和做出魔法石的Nicolas Flamel共事過，對煉金小有研究。

留著短鬚的薑黃色髮男人敲門而入。聽聞他最近又沒日沒夜的投入了研究，面色憔悴到隨時會撲街。他抬起深綠色的眼，眼下的青黑幾乎比瞳色更甚「校長，找我？」

Dumbledore點頭，攤開的手掌上放著Severus的領帶夾「讓你看個有趣的東西。」

Karsen長哼一聲，並不是很有興趣接過了領帶夾，琢磨了片刻，卻是眸子一凝，Dumbledore看著他專注的目光閃爍，勾起一抹勢在必得的笑，無奈的提醒「這是這位小先生的東西，你別把它給拆了。」

Karsen抬頭看了校長一眼，果斷面對Severus「切開行不行？我會修復如初。」

Severus沒想到他會問這麼一句，心裡有些緊張「⋯盡量不要。」

「你什麼意思？」Sirius立刻插嘴「難道這黑魔法物品有什麼見不得人的符咒？」

「噢，符咒這種東西用魔力感知就可以了。」Karsen敷衍安撫他，除了方才分給Severus一個眼神，視線完全沒有離開過手上的領帶夾「我只是很好奇它的做工，怎麼能承受這麼強大的咒。」

一聽有咒，兩個學院的情緒立刻交換。獅院帶頭作亂的兩個男孩毫不掩飾自己的幸災樂禍，一邊的Remus心情則有點複雜，一方面不希望朋友被罰，但又不想看那獨身一人的少年被誣陷。

Karsen拿出一副眼鏡仔細看著眼前的飾品，一群男孩在他身邊坐立難安，看他片刻之後直起身子，把眼鏡收進胸前的口袋「這不是黑魔法物品。」

「怎麼可能？」James憤瞞地反駁，舉著自己在方才被包成蛹的右手「一般東西哪會把人弄成這樣？」

符咒教授看了他一眼，面向Dumbledore「這個飾品很精巧，保護用的符文煉製在很隱密的地方，而且蘊含著強烈的能量，對『惡意程度』的感受很敏銳，所以反饋更強烈。」

聽出員工話中有話，Dumbledore看了獅院的男孩們一眼「所以，越強烈的惡意，會造成越大的傷害？」

「我的理解是這樣，」Karsen聳了聳肩，看向一邊的Severus「如果能讓我把領帶夾拆解看看，作為交換，我能幫你遊說校長加倍嚴懲他們，小先生，你怎麼說？」

完全沒有要私下交易的意思，對研究的狂熱完全凌駕於學生的人權之上，饒是作為同樣對學術著迷的Severus也忍不住嘴角一抽。

「Karsen，請不要這麼明目張膽的賄賂人。」Dumbledore無奈的推了推眼鏡。

「我沒問你。」Karsen十分不給他面子的揮了揮手。

「校長！」Sirius在一邊也急了。

能看到這一幕，Severus心裡還是有點爽的，忍不住挑眉「你現在該諂媚的應該不是校長吧？」

並不期待聽他向自己求情，但光是黑狗羞憤難耐的表情就很解恨了。Severus多看了兩眼，還是對Karsen說「抱歉，這是一位重要朋友贈送的，我還是希望能保有他的原貌，但若問出他的製造業者，必定轉告您。」

Karsen臉上的遺憾溢於言表，但還是嘆了口氣，把領帶夾放回桌上，一臉痛苦像是要了他的命一樣「好吧，我期待你的好消息。」

收回手，又深深看了Severus一眼「給你三秒反悔，我可以加碼勞動服務的時數。」

⋯這種教授真的沒問題嗎？Severus沒想過自己會和死對頭達成共識，但在質疑Karsen的職業道德上，雙方似乎有所認同。

「Karsen，」Dumbledore頭痛的按著額角，覺得自己聘任教職的路途不順「來，先拿顆糖去吃，這禮拜的符咒學我代課，你好好回去做研究吧。」

想起自己的研究，男人掙扎衡量了一下，還是收了糖，頷首之後離開，給了Severus（的領帶夾）戀戀不捨的一眼，看得少年頭皮一陣麻。

三局拿三，等到Karsen離開，Severus可說是氣定神閒的坐進椅子裡，準備旁觀獅院幾個人的處置。

Dumbledore頭痛的看著眼前兩撥人，他對自己的學院多少有偏袒，其中膽識過人的兩個少年更是他的心頭好。但他們的性子張揚得令人擔心，張揚得⋯像他一個舊識。

Dumbledore嘆了口氣，想懲戒一下把他們打回正道，但又不忍心下手太重，便決定「方才已經扣分過了，你們兩個，去跟魔藥學教授領三天勞動服務。」

然後他回頭看了一眼Severus「這樣可以嗎？Severus？」

看Annick在店裡偷拐搶騙慣了，Severus沒有看他，淡淡的語氣像是在自言自語「不知道Karsen原本想提出什麼樣的交易呢？」

視線一飄，就對上Phineas Black的畫像，看對方對自己似笑非笑地勾著嘴角，頓時發現自己在人家祖父面前擠兌他孫子，忍不住有些心虛，慫慫的改口「開玩笑的。當然是聽您安排，校長。」

差點忘了這裡沒有老闆娘幫忙撐腰。

看著兩個死對頭不甘地瞪他，Severus發現自己一年比一年期待回麻瓜界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你們說老鄧有沒有被飾品燙傷指尖卻不敢叫？ (´≖◞౪◟≖)


	9. 相信同志的審美觀

前方的客人幫他撐住了門，Severus輕聲道謝，視線在店裡搜尋老闆娘的身影，見她送完咖啡，正在落地窗旁和客人閒話。

夏日的艷陽照得她氣色極佳，反觀Severus一副被期末考碾壓完的蔫樣。青年大白天的遮了個呵欠，想著這幾天要在店裡過夜，好好補個眠才不會影響長身子。

看Annick在跟人培養感情，他自動自發的鑽到櫃台後，圍上圍裙開始接單。

Annick背對著櫃檯，發現跟她話家常的客人眼神飄開，後者對她挑眉揚了揚下巴，她順勢回頭才發現自己的領地被入侵了，喜出望外的彎了一抹笑。

Severus給自己沖了一杯flat white，正攪著剛加進去的黑糖，就見有人鑽過櫃檯，站到自己面前。他抬頭見老闆娘滿臉傻笑，有點壓不住自己上揚的嘴角「Anne⋯」

「學期結束啦，Severus？」女人對他彎了一抹燦然的笑，自然不過的伸手抱住他纖瘦的肩，帶著笑意的嗓音近在耳邊「謝謝你的聖誕禮物，我很喜歡。」

鬆開擁抱，她指引Severus看向一邊的玻璃櫥櫃「你看，我把它放在哪裡。」

Tobias的舊摩卡壺被擦得晶亮，放在玻璃櫥櫃的最高層，隻身佔了一格，和下方零零總總的獎項成了鮮明對比。Severus走近看了，還發現下頭放著一個小塑膠名牌。

_最佳員工贈與的最佳老闆獎。_

多餘得他忍不住笑了出來，輕嗤一聲打擊「老闆就妳一個，這最佳妳拿得不心虛？」

「作為榜樣，我為了讓你這個最佳員工當得坦蕩，即便再痛心疾首也得咬牙擔下。」女人無恥的聳了聳肩，回頭踏著格外輕快的腳步去收錢了。

Severus抬頭看著煥然一新的摩卡壺，心不在焉的想，這女人被譽為魔法師，大概不侷限於她沖咖啡的手法，她經手的東西似乎都能展露比原先更耀眼的光華。那些被她烹煮的食材、那些被她餵過糖水就突然亢奮起來的蜜蜂，和⋯。Severus細數著，收回視線就瞥見自己倒映在玻璃櫃上的面容，看見自己彎著淺笑的神情，青年意外的愣了一下。

* * *

「我還真沒想到你這麼弱。」中午時分，Annick有點好笑的遞出優格給他。

「英國人沒在吃這麼辣的。」Severus抗議，喉頭依然燒灼得他眼眶泛淚，接過冷飲罐了兩口，劫後餘生的吐了一口氣。

「真是不懂享受。」女人咋舌「算了，你不吃，就都歸我。」

說著，她把辣炒年糕換到自己面前，把海鮮煎餅推了過去。看Severus皺著臉吐舌，忍不住笑出聲「跟當初那隻小狼狗一樣。」

「什麼小⋯」呼哧吹著氣，Severus說話還有點大舌頭，問到一半才突然想起來「⋯噢。」

一放假，他就把那些煩心的人都拋腦後了，差點沒想起來自己生命中還有兩個死對頭。

「我都忘了問，他是你同學嗎？」已經過了幾年，Annick才突然提起這件事，蹙著眉擔憂「不會還在霸凌人吧？要不你把名字給我，我讓警長跑一下系統，改天帶著咖啡跟警隊到他們家拜訪一下。」

「他學到教訓了。」Severus輕描淡寫的說，心底暗自吐槽。而且妳要找，大概也找不到他們家。

說到那個讓獅院學到教訓，和讓Karsen有事沒事就來堵他的東西，Severus吃了兩口煎餅，組織好語句才開口「謝謝妳的禮物，我⋯我朋友讓我幫他問，是哪個品牌的首飾？」

「哪個品牌？」Annick皺眉想了下「嘶⋯還真想不起來。我聖誕節不是去了一趟德國嗎？那是我朋友遠親家出產的，剛好聖誕節在做活動，我就跟他們訂了。」

她看著青年有些遺憾的神色，一彎嘴角問他「怎麼，你朋友喜歡啊？叫他來跟我下單啊。」

這過於友善的表情⋯。Severus看著她滿臉算計的笑，忍不住哼了聲「算了吧，讓他被你巴一層皮我就要沒朋友了。」

Lucius那時候好像也是說起德國某個貴族，只可惜Severus並不像他那麼熟稔他們圈子的人，使勁想了半天還是想不起那叫什麼家族來著。

Annick獨佔辣炒年糕，三兩下就掃空，辣得她渾身酥爽，邊哈哈喘著氣，邊問「所以說你們小孩現在都在學些什麼啊？」

啊⋯。Severus還在努力回想，被她問得措手不及，稍微慌了神「微積分。」

話剛出口，他就險些咬舌自盡。但所幸女人聽到學科就嫌棄的皺起鼻子，隨口埋怨了一下這些學了根本用不到的知識，跟他講起前陣子去參加咖啡豆沖煮大賽的趣事。

別說是學了用不到，微積分什麼的Hogwarts根本沒教。Severus心裡叫苦連天，但還是秉持著戲要做足的精神，趁著休假胡亂買了一些一般學校的用書，隨手加了一些筆記、畫重點的痕跡，疊加上被他掃到床底、壓在床墊下的魔法書籍，小蛇覺得自己安排的睡眠時間嚴重受到壓縮。

* * *

Toverannick的裝潢偏典雅古樸，不知道是被厚重的懸樑擋了陽光，還是什麼神奇的裝潢把通風設計得很好，Severus發現無論門外多燠熱，只要踏進店內，立刻就一掃暑氣。

但那是對於那些閒散的客人而言，處於巔峰時刻的店裡，作為唯一的店員，他有時候覺得自己要累成狗，這種時候，他就格外慶幸老闆娘堅持中午收工的原則。

雖然有長時間的午休和營養午餐可以期待，但在忙活的時候，頂著一頭半長不短的黑髮還是冗贅得讓他心情差了起來。Severus手上沾著泡沫，於事無補的吹了兩下瀏海，最後還是只能浮誇的甩了一下腦袋才甩開遮在眼前的髮。

但沒兩下，如主人一般固執的黑髮又滑回原位。Severus煩躁的咋舌，想著乾脆拿一邊的料理剪刀給自己一刀痛快。

正思索著怎樣剪才不會剪成妹妹頭，他突然頭皮一麻，視線豁然開朗，感覺眼睛快被頭髮給拉成線。髮上並不痛的拉力一會兒就散了，他回頭見Annick一臉滿意的打量自己，Severus晃了晃頭，腦後有個尾巴似的東西在甩，讓他覺得很不習慣。

他看了一眼女人，發現她放下了及腰的黑髮，意識到她把髮圈綁到了自己腦袋上，青年頓時不自在了起來「妳幫我當洋娃娃？」

要不是手上都是泡沫，他大概會把髮圈扯下來。

「洋娃娃才不會買這麼不可愛的。」Annick吐槽「你不用尷尬，不是把你綁那種娘哩娘氣的雙馬尾，現在男生也不少留這種髮型的。」

「是真的，小伙子。」吧台邊坐著一個帶著粗框眼鏡的男人，一頭蓬鬆的褐色捲髮亂翹著，一手壓著時尚雜誌的八卦版，一手曲著小指捻著小咖啡杯「綁起來反而比遮在臉上陽剛多了，你的輪廓本來就偏精緻，露出眉毛才不會讓人把你誤當女生。」

最後一句話狠得Severus簡直要吐血。

跟對方似乎很熟稔的Annick抬手與他擊掌，回頭對Severus挑眉「相信同志的審美觀。」

男人贊同的點頭，朝他敬了一下咖啡杯「相信同志的審美觀。」

處於二打一的弱勢局面，Severus嘴角微抽，想著自己戴聖誕帽的蠢模樣都被這群熟客看過，綁個頭髮又怎麼樣了？便認命的低頭刷碗。

但他沒想到會在這裡被魔法界的人遇到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再怎麼說，也是第二次被遇到了，Severus你就承認你體質衰吧。


	10. 老媽子，妳行了

Annick招呼了一下推門而入的客人「歡迎光臨，有⋯位置的地方都可以隨意坐。」

她語氣微乎其微的停頓讓Severus在意了一下，但青年已經對咖啡拿出對魔藥的悉心對待，如今手上捧著鋼杯在打奶泡，他還是拉回注意力，感受著越來越熱的溫度，適時關掉奶泡機。

作業告一段落，他正要抬頭看看來者何人，就對上一雙熟悉的綠眼「⋯Sev？」

眼前的女孩兒一頭紅髮滑順，張著漂亮的眼眸好奇地看著他。Severus張了張嘴，稍嫌突兀地放下了拉花杯，雙手在牛仔圍裙上抹了幾下「Lily⋯！」

Lily咧著一抹笑打量他，Severus這才想起來自己綁著頭髮，正要伸手拉掉髮圈，就聽她說「沒看過你這樣的造型，還蠻清爽的耶！」

他立刻鬆開已經勾住髮圈的手，撇開眼神「⋯是嗎？」

頭一側，就對上笑得不懷好意的Annick。老闆娘賊兮兮的湊上來「啊啦，難道是小Sev的女、」

「招呼你的客人去！」Severus侷促地拿菜單塞進女人懷裡。

Annick抱著菜單，滿臉浮誇的沉痛「當年的小紳士呢？」

Lily在一邊悶笑著旁觀他們互動，Annick則一臉姨母的看著Severus臉紅，拿菜單輕敲他「好了，既然是熟識，桌邊服務就交給你了。」

也不顧青年的意願，她打開吧台門就把人推了出去。

Severus一手拿著菜單，一手頭痛的掩面。但在暑假見到好友，還是忍不住感到有些開心，便對Lily彎了一抹笑，伸手為她引路「您先請。」

女孩兒被他逗笑，配合的提著衣襬微蹲了一下，往自家父母坐定的桌邊走去「你暑假在這裡工作呀？做多久啦？」

「嗯⋯。」Severus回想「去年開始的。」

「啊！」雙手叉腰，Lily佯怒地瞪他「那你還瞞我這麼久！」

「打個工而已，我沒覺得多特別。」心裡也有些過意不去，Severus連忙安撫「我那時候真的很好奇妳在美國過得如何，就沒多說了。」

Lily挑眉，看了他半晌「什麼時候這麼會說話了？跟Malfoy學的？」

愣了一下，Severus被她一說才發現自己應對進退似乎變得圓滑了，下意識地看了一眼倚在對外窗口，為客人遞上外帶咖啡的女人，哼笑一下「不，大概是被Anne帶壞的。」

「Anne是老闆娘。」對Lily補充一句，Severus放下菜單，對於自己莫名其妙見了朋友家長有些緊張，但還是乖乖打招呼「Evans先生、Evans太太。」

「你就是Severus吧？」婦人對他彎了一抹笑「常聽Lily在講你，總算讓我們見到了。」

「我也很高興見到你們，」Severus不知所措的背著手，有些僵硬地抬手比了一下Lily「Lily在學校幫我很多。」

「少來！」女孩兒嗔他「你才在Slughorn的俱樂部救過我好幾次，他每次問的問題都有夠刁鑽的。」

「哦，」Evans先生頗有興味的插話「就是你們那個魔藥、」

被兩位女眷一左一右的摀住嘴，他才想起來自己現在在公眾場合，不能隨意提起魔法學院的事，迎著兩雙眼刀，一家之主呲牙咧嘴地表示尷尬。

Lily想起什麼似的問「對了，你老闆她⋯？」

Severus抿了抿嘴「⋯不知道⋯⋯還不知道，我還沒跟她說。」

「可以理解。」Evans先生點點頭「這事比出櫃還難坦承。」

什麼爛比喻。Severus基於愛屋及烏捧場的彎了一抹假笑，對自己隱隱贊同Evans的長輩式譬喻而感到蛋疼。

「真可惜。」Evans太太遺憾的說「我還以為好不容易可以跟其他家長討論一下⋯你們學校的事。」

「她⋯」不是我家長。Severus下意識地要反駁，卻是即時住了嘴，噴了一口氣「平時店裡忙，我沒跟她多說。」

「這倒是。」Lily回頭拍拍父親的腿「你忘了Petunia寫來的信？她說這家咖啡店連市中心的人都在討論，你們才帶我來的，不是嗎？」

「真的是人滿為患，」Evans先生四顧著評論「幸好剛好有我們的位置，簡直像魔法一樣。」

然後自顧自的對自己的雙關語笑了起來。

Evans太太一臉沉痛地向他道歉「抱歉，老男人的幽默感就是這樣。你先去忙吧，我們看好了再去點餐。」

* * *

剛被客人趕回櫃檯，就又被老闆娘嫌棄。

「你回來做什麼？」Annick插腰瞪他「不會拉把椅子跟他們一起坐下？真不爭氣。」

Severus幾乎要掩面，刻意叛逆的堵了她一句「老媽子，妳行了。」

看著女人緩緩眯眼，他才後知後覺地感到頭皮一麻，轉身要跑，就被她揪住耳朵「你再說一次？」

太久沒領教過她的手勁，Severus心裡萬分懊悔「我錯了，姊姊、Anne、老闆娘、金主，我錯了。」

* * *

Evans一家大概是來喝個咖啡、吃個司康的，但是基於老闆娘油嘴滑舌的忽悠，他們莫名其妙以幫忙試吃為名被餵食到飽餐一頓。Severus對此以過來人的身份無奈攤手，拿過櫃檯的小餅乾塞給埋怨老闆娘偏心的客人。

Annick見狀也不阻止他，只給了客人涼涼的一眼「人家是我未來親家，你誰？」

Severus再次掩面，慶幸好友一家坐在店裡深處，忙著吃，沒聽到女人亂點鴛鴦譜。

* * *

Lily她姊去倫敦闖蕩，女孩兒便正大光明的把他邀回家組讀書會，Annick知情了，在他下午放假的時候時不時給他塞一些咖啡豆什麼的帶著，Severus起初當然是推拒了很久，但女人只是一個挑眉「你的嫁妝怎麼能輸？」

小青年惱羞，抓了東西就跑，到了半路才發現自己被她一句激將而妥協，心裡暗自決定，作為迂迴的蛇院，不能再隨意被她煽動。

在Lily的陪伴下，生活終於在打工和學業上取得平衡，結果就是要跟老闆娘告白自己身份這件事，一直醞釀不起來，拖到了開學都還沒成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我還是不知道要把Severus配給誰，求開示。


	11. 開房間記得帶上我

Lucius很早注意到Severus在魔藥方面的天賦，從平時吃個飯也愛堵著他，到後來魁地奇練習都會半開玩笑著脅迫他去看，Malfoy身邊的人也都極有眼色，看領頭家族有意提拔他，對他的態度也一年比一年溫煦了起來。

潛移默化之下，即便Lucius已經畢業離校，回過神來，他已深陷Slytherine的核心。Severus依然不喜歡和他們相處，但他清楚自己的處境位於弱勢，盤算著如果真的要把自己的身份跟老闆娘公開，首先必須確保自己保得住她才行。

所以，Lucius口中那個有些弔詭的集團，到底該不該加入呢？

雖說是老Malfoy的好友組成的，但聽說集團頭頭是個有些暴虐而提倡純血的強大巫師。

強大黑巫師。

Severus有點不敢向Lucius試探對方對麻瓜的態度，於是決定先把自己的地位穩固了，站穩腳步總沒損失，反正Lucius前日也只是隨口問起，說等他畢業了再打算也不急。

既然對方是看上自己的魔藥造詣，Severus便決定把精力都投入鑽研魔藥學，意外的發現自己除了家族天賦，還有一項優勢。

好歹也在咖啡店打滾了一陣，時不時跟著老闆娘杯測新進的豆子，倒把他練出了刁鑽的味覺，頓時對魔藥的口味講究了起來，試了改良幾次，他發現那些總是毀人味覺的魔藥在賣相跟食用經驗上，還是有一線希望尚存。意外開拓了那什麼⋯藍海，Severus更覺得自己走這條路是天意。

但他再怎麼說也是一介凡人，一天也不過二十四小時。繼Karsen之後，成為全校第二長時間投入研究的人，後果就是好友被他冷落了。

Lily時常找不到人，讀書會開不起來不說，有時候問他話，都要等他完成一步驟才會得到回答，通常得到答案的時候，女孩兒不是已經忘了自己剛問他什麼，就是已經氣噗噗的走了。

而且貴族們對Severus友好起來，不代表他們會對他身邊的人客氣。Lily為了找他，已經被他們指高氣昂的模樣氣到好幾次，忍不住跟Severus提了又提，告誡他不要和那些人走那麼近。

「而且，」難得遇到Severus直視她雙眼跟她談話的機會，Lily壓低聲音跟他說「聽說，那位公爵要開始搞事，James說，到時候會有大動盪。」

「就是因為可能動盪⋯」Severus嘆了一口氣，心煩地揪著黑湖邊的草皮，突然話頭一頓「Potter說的？妳什麼時候跟他這麼好了？」

「自從我找不到我朋友開始，」女孩兒翻了他一個白眼「約不到你，他就一直湊上來，講個沒完沒了，我就算不想聽也被他塞了一點資訊進腦子裡。」

Severus蹙眉「妳幹嘛不直接拒絕他？」

「拒絕有用的話，我從一年級開始就不會跟他有牽扯了好嗎？」Lily嫌棄的哼了一聲，而後有口難言的噘了噘嘴「⋯我不知道，Severus，我覺得他比以前成熟了一點點。」

「⋯你在跟我開玩笑吧？」青年無法想像自己的耳朵。

「這不是重點，Severus，」兩人已經懟James一行人太多次，Lily此時還沒搞清楚自己的觀點，明顯想轉開話題「我在跟你說，不要跟那幫人走太近！到時候如果出事，或開戰了怎麼辦？」

「我就是怕這樣才要選邊站，」青年已經下定決心，說起話是Lily所沒見過的斬釘截鐵「我畢竟是個Slytherine，跟他們站在一線，腳步比較穩⋯我也有⋯我也有想保護的人。」

Lily眨了眨眼「⋯老闆娘？」

Severus抿了抿嘴，沒有答話。

「但她是個麻瓜！」Lily不理解他的思路，忍不住提高了聲音「他們純血派的人怎麼可能容忍她？怎麼可能容忍你身邊有一個她？」

這一句話戳中Severus的痛點，他確實對對方的態度沒有把握。

看他無法答話，Lily也忍不住心急「你到底在想什麼？往那邊靠會害死她的！她是個麻瓜，她跟你我一樣，對純血來說⋯」

Severus本來就有點走投無路，又被Lily的臆測推了一把，下意識的反駁，彷彿大聲說出來就能比較有把握「我跟妳不一樣！我不是個麻、⋯」

他即時住了口，但看著女孩兒錯愕的臉，傷害已然造成，Severus立刻後悔的道歉「Lily，我不是⋯。」

這顯然已經為時已晚。Lily臉上閃過受傷，旋即被她板著臉壓下情緒，冷聲問「麻什麼？你要說我麻種嗎？」

她起身，拍拍袍服上的斷草，毫無情緒的看了Severus一眼「Severus⋯⋯你很好。」

然後便轉頭就走。

「Lily！」Severus這才找回言語能力，起身要追，卻又退卻的停了腳步，看著Lily邁著大步走向城堡，他心亂如麻。

* * *

「Severus，」在大半學校都衝往Hogsmeade的時候，Regulus卻在校內看到Severus，有點意外地叫住他「你怎麼沒去？」

Severus起初對Regulus的好感度幾乎是負值，這當然是多虧了他那個腦殘哥哥，但是在Lucius有意無意的拉攏下，他免不了認識了這個少年。Regulus的早熟讓他對Black家次子改觀不少，兩人也漸漸走近了。

但那不表示他在心情不好的時候會向他傾吐。

前幾天剛跟Lily吵了一假，兩人原本相約去Hogsmeade的計畫順勢告吹。他稍早站在天橋上看著女孩跟朋友離開了，便決定留守校內，免得在外頭遇到。

看著眼前的少年，他淡淡解釋「去膩了。」

心思敏感的小Black微微挑眉，提議「那好，我帶你去看個東西。」

兩人爬了半天的樓梯來到七樓，Severus看Regulus勾著一抹笑欣賞著山怪跳舞的掛毯，搞不清楚這小子葫蘆裡賣什麼藥「⋯你帶我來看這幅醜畫？」

「幸好他醜，才沒太多人知道這好地方。」小蛇神秘的賣關子，對他比了個邀請的手勢「想著你想要的東西，從那裡到花瓶之間來回走三遍。」

被學長眯眼質疑的Regulus聳肩「信我，Severus。」

仗著自己現在閒來無事，Severus即便心裡覺得萬分愚蠢，還是聽他的指示在無人的長廊上踱步，來回走了三遍，就聽身後傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響。

以為小少年要整蠱他，Severus立刻警戒的回頭，魔杖已經握在手上，才見原本空白的牆面上長出一道門。

「什麼東西？」沒見識過Hogwarts這間密室，他微微蹙眉問。

「這扇門，」Regulus故作高深的摸了一下門面，對他一彎嘴角「通往你心房。」

Severus瞪著他，心想要不是暑假見識過Evans先生悲催的幽默感，他大概會轉頭就走。

* * *

推門而入，兩人發現自己置身一間小店。

「這是⋯？」好奇而跟進來的Regulus環顧四周，打量過簡單的店面「⋯Severus，你難道是咖啡成癮？」

門後是一間設備簡單的咖啡店，木質的裝潢還算溫馨，一旁的爐火劈啪作響。

陌生又熟悉的環境讓Severus吐了一口氣，緩步走進店裡，隨手開了個櫃子，空的。

Regulus這才想起來「萬應室變不出食物的，你若真的犯毒癮，不如去廚房。」

重重坐進火爐邊的沙發椅，Severus感受著和店裡材質相似的椅子，閉眼讓自己放鬆陷入皮椅，輕吐一口氣喃喃「萬應室嗎？」

「Lucius也真小氣，居然都沒跟你說。」Regulus幸災樂禍地笑了聲，坐進他對面的椅子「不過你這環境倒安排得不錯，下次開房間記得帶上我。」

Severus睜眼瞪他，見小少年好整以暇地衝他笑，也不知道他有沒有意識到自己話中有話。

不過他自己也對這裡頗滿意，心裡盤算著找個假日到廚房捎點咖啡，悠閒地讀個書，或練練拉花。

如果能在這學期把天鵝拉花練起來就好了，回去看Annick拿什麼囂張。

自顧自地勾了勾嘴角，Severus打量著周圍，突然視線一頓，起身來到火爐邊。

火爐裡的柴火熨燙他的褲腳，但他視線只看著櫃上的一袋粉末。

Severus抓了一把，試探地往火裡丟，看著紅焰暴漲，旋即轉綠。

原來他想要的，是離開。

Regulus看他沈默地站在那邊盤算，心裡有點不安「Severus，你⋯。」

「謝謝你，Regulus。」他說，回頭看向少年「抱歉，但你先出去吧，不知者無罪。」

看來是心意已定了。雖然Severus為了不讓他被牽扯進來而沒跟他明講，但他大約猜到了學長要藉機離校的決定了。

原本只是想看看他在煩惱什麼，沒想到事情搞得這麼大。

Regulus心裡無奈，但也知道Severus固執起來連鬼馬都拉不動，也只能祝福「願你行事順利，Severus，晚上見。」

順便提醒了他一下，能不被抓到就別被抓到，免得學院被扣分。

「自然。」青年簡短地回，變相催促他離開。

小Black聳了聳肩，轉身離開萬應室。

而Severus看著變回赤焰的火爐，再次丟了一把呼嚕粉，輕吸一口氣。

「破釜酒吧。」


	12. 女王都可以追到手

中午時分，Annick背對人潮壅擠的街道，正毫無形象可言的在分屍雞隻。一個人在店裡，她把背景音樂調大，隨著輕鬆閒散的吉他聲晃著身子，配合著拍子，用力往雞腿砍下一刀，同時，她也聽見門口一聲鈴響。

心情還算好，她沒有要對無視「closed」掛牌的文盲開噴的意思，回頭喊了聲「我們現在歇⋯。」

一個熟悉的身影鑽過吧檯的板門，一陣風似的黏到她身側，雙手抓著她腰間的圍裙，臉埋在她肩上。

若不是她立刻認出自家員工，這身形單薄的少年大概被她肘擊在鼻梁上。

但就算認出是Severus，Annick還是費了一番勁才消化自家總是彆扭的跟什麼一樣的員工似乎逃學了，此時還抱著她不撒手的事實。

她看了看埋著臉的腦袋，輕噴一口氣「回來了啊？還真會挑時間，難得想吃個大餐就被你碰上。」

然後便回頭繼續剁雞，反正手已經髒了，也不好回抱人家，乾脆處理完一段落再說。

在Annick把雞調味完，跟蔬菜一起放進烤箱的過程中，Severus已經緩過情緒波動，有些尷尬地坐在吧檯邊。他真沒想過自己會這麼衝動，也不知道壁爐通不通就冒著卡在牆上的風險回到倫敦，他也沒想過自己其實這麼壓抑跟朋友吵架的情緒，沒想過看到Annick的背影，那樣熟悉的日復一日會讓人莫名鼻酸。

調好計時器，Annick擦乾了手，總算面對他，張開雙臂「好了，來吧。」

Severus愣了一下，赧然的撇開頭「不用了。」

「什麼不用了？」女子咋舌，直接上前把人抱緊「禮尚往來，你吃我豆腐，我當然要吃回來。」

「誰要、⋯！」青春期的男孩總是不經調戲，可惜力氣鬥不過人家，Severus就算再惱羞，也只能認栽的被對方抱著蹂躪頭髮，嘴上不甘示弱地嚷嚷「妳放開！」

吸員工吸盡興的女子好一會兒才鬆手，看著眼前一身凌亂的人，沒良心的笑出聲「還真有種逃學的模樣。」

「我沒逃學。」Severus憤憤地拉平衣服「學校今⋯這週末放假，我無聊回來。」

Annick半信半疑地哼了聲，格外一針見血的問「那Lily呢？有一起回來嗎？」

Severus嘴角一抿，語氣生硬「沒有。」

「唉呀，」他家老闆知情的掩嘴，滿臉看好戲「中獎。就是她把你弄哭的？」

「沒哭！」Severus澄清，坐在凳子上心煩的晃著腳，低聲嘟囔「就是⋯吵架了。」

「小情侶嘛，小打小鬧正常的。」Annick笑了聲，看青年惱羞的抬頭，她才收斂了幸災樂禍的笑容，摸摸Severus的腦袋「你們認識這麼久了，沒吵架才奇怪。吵一下是正常的，心情不好也是正常的，覺得可能回不去以前也是正常的，但就看你多有心，想挽回多少。」

看著他沈默，Annick琢磨著要不要問兩人到底為何吵架，但終究是沒問出口，伸手捏住青年的臉頰。

思路被打斷，Severus呆了一下才掙開女人的魔掌，看她對自己彎著一抹笑「既然你回來了，不好好利用一下年輕人的活力怎麼行？」

* * *

久違的站在吧台後，Severus習慣性的綁上圍裙，等著Annick從冰箱拿出食材「⋯妳把麵粉也放冰箱？」

「當然，」她說，往鋼盆裏倒了一點「要做塔皮的材料都要冰，蛋也要。」

「塔皮？」Severus問，手裡被她塞了一塊奶油。

Annick往麵粉上倒了一些細糖粉，拿過一邊的刨絲器給他「磨100克奶油進去。」

也不知道她要做什麼，Severus懶得多問，幹練的開始動作。

剛用叉子把奶油跟麵粉拌得像雪花片，女子就出現在他身邊，往碗裡打了顆蛋，跟一些香草精拌在一起「記得，蛋也要是冰的。」

然後就把蛋液加進盆裡「用手下去和，大概捏成團就好，別讓奶油太化。」

「⋯什麼叫太化？」Severus毫無頭緒，但老闆娘轉身就走，打開了烤箱，迷人的香氣頓時變得濃郁。

無奈的噴了口氣，他只能親自盲測。處理稀奇古怪的藥材慣了，麵團的觸感相對親切和善，他捏得甚至是有點上癮了，直到手上的麵團開始滑溜，他才意識到所謂奶油太化是怎樣的概念「⋯老闆，化了。」

「啊啊，放著放著。」她回頭喊了聲，把烤雞分裝得差不多了，才擦著手過來「小孩屁股三把火，怎麼捏兩下就化了？」

迅速把麵團倒在保鮮膜上密封起來，她拿過一邊的擀麵杖把麵團桿開，放到盤子上「還行，捏得不錯。再丟回冰箱冰一個小時，我們吃飯先。」

她端起麵團走過他身邊，抬腳從身後踢了一下他屁股「把蔬菜裝一裝端出去，餐具我等下拿。」

Severus意思意思嘖了她一聲，把餐盤擺在咖啡廳靠窗的圓桌上「喝什麼？」

Annick想了想「卡布。」

不知道什麼時候開始，沖泡咖啡已經是如此熟練的行為，Severus聽著豆子打磨的聲音，可說是輕鬆的噴了一口氣。

* * *

「秘訣在於，」Annick呼哧吐著熱氣，跟他分享著私房技藝「在於放烤箱之前，塗一層美乃滋。」

「美乃滋？」Severus有些意外。

「美乃滋，」Annick點頭「增加風味。」

少年吃了一口，認同的哼了聲。

就是這個滋味，不是說很健康，不是說很道地，但他想念的就是這樣的家常，這樣的片刻。

看著女子怕燙的吐著氣，Severus忍不住想，這個人吃相這麼差，但這麼賢淑，到底該歸類為好嫁呢？還是滯銷？

「Anne⋯」意識到之前，Severus已經耐不住好奇心的開口「談過戀愛嗎？」

女子愣了一下，而後緩緩勾起燦爛到讓人無法直視的笑，Severus隨著她嘴角上揚，深深把臉埋進手裡。

「當然有了，」Annick難得沒有落井下石，叉了一塊紅蘿蔔，想起往事，懷念的笑了「差點被打斷腿。」

見Severus抬眼，她把一大塊紅蘿蔔塞進嘴裡，口齒不清的聳肩「當然不是我的腿，那時候小男朋友的腿，害我被分手。」

意識到女子不是在誇大事實，Severus頓時覺得頭皮有點麻「⋯爸爸打的？」

雖然自家老子也會施暴，但至少沒斷手斷腳過，而且這幾年下來，Tobias似乎有越來越收斂的趨勢。

但也可能是因為他在家的時間越來越少。

不過Severus真沒想到前人居然這麼生猛，女兒兩小無猜交個男朋友都能把別人家孩子打到險些斷腿。

「不，是我姑婆。」Annick無奈的攤手，見Severus緩不過來，她良心發現的安撫「你放心，她住在西岸，現在基本上不太出門。」

往嘴裡塞了一朵花椰菜，女人挑眉鬧他「好奇的話，下次帶你去見見她？」

「沒關係。」Severus果斷拒絕。連Evans一家都把她當自己家長看待，如果被老闆娘的姑婆當在外頭生的兒子，大概不是斷腿這麼簡單。想著，他頸後寒毛都豎起來了，趕忙澄清「一點也不好奇。」

* * *

下午的時光在接單和做塔之間度過，Severus在女人的指示下把那同一盤東西又是放烤箱又是放冰箱，邊感嘆著甜點製作不易，邊讚嘆老闆娘連食譜都不用看就把步驟記在腦海裡。

照她這個記憶力，應該也能在魔藥方面有一番成就。如此想著，他下意識的看了一眼仗著檸檬塔新鮮出爐，而跟客人恣意哄抬價格的女人，輕抿一絲笑，靈活的折好手上的外帶紙盒，小心翼翼的放了一塊磅蛋糕進去。

那些看著他們做檸檬塔的客人像禿鷹一樣，虎視眈眈的窩在咖啡店的各個角落，兩人的心血幾乎是一出冰箱就被瓜分得屍骨無存。

老闆娘把搶救下來的最後一塊遞給他，嘖嘖兩聲「小Sev經手，就是搶手。」

「妳自己不吃嗎？」他接過盤子問。

「就一口，」Annick說著，拿過一邊的叉子把塔的尖尖角給切下來，邊被酸得呲牙咧嘴，邊叨念「每個甜點我都吃的話還不吃成豬？今天吃這一口是驗收！」

話雖如此，她滿意的哼了聲之後，又切了第二口，連連說著「不吃了不吃了，真的最後一口。」

看來是做得挺成功。Severus微微一笑，刻意的問「Anne，驗收成果如何？」

Annick斜眼看他一臉得瑟，好笑的瞪他「我手把手教的，當然是完美。」

青年膽大的翻她白眼「謙虛兩個字會不會寫？」

換來女人一個佯裝嫌棄的哼聲「少說多做，只會損人怎麼把小女朋友追回來？」

⋯這話題怎麼繞的？

暫時把和Lily吵架一事拋倒腦後的Severus一愣，臉上微熱「她不是我女朋友。」

「“還”不是。」Annick糾正，給了他促狹的一眼「用本店的手作甜點去追，女王都可以追到手。」

Severus停下咀嚼，看著被兩人分食到剩一半的塔「⋯老闆娘，甜點都沒了，追什麼女王？」

「誰讓你拿這一批去？」女人難以置信的瞪他「我就算揩人油水揩得兇，你什麼時候看我上過不新鮮的東西了？」

Severus真不知道該說她耿直還是無恥，但撇開前半句話不談，確實，Toverannick的餐點都是當日現點現做的，效率高到Severus總覺得老闆娘趁他不注意的時候動了什麼手腳。

「你如果把放了一個週末的檸檬塔給Lily，活該被甩。」老闆娘作勢拿叉子戳他，嘴上教訓「到時候自己想辦法做給她吃，不然我帶著你做是為什麼？」

Severus愣了一下，半晌緩不過來，聽女子繼續碎念「你們寄宿學校應該會有廚房吧？比起跟小女朋友吵架把自己弄哭，借一下廚房這種事恥度小多了。」

他甚至沒有反駁自己沒哭這件事，舌頭有些不利索的問「妳讓我學⋯塔的製程？」

Annick這才正眼看他，挑釁的挑眉「有好好記起來了嗎？」

「⋯記什麼？」Severus愣了半晌「⋯食譜嗎？步驟？溫度？」

全都沒有。饒他貴為魔藥小王子也不可能做過一次就記住，何況方才的步驟有大半都是女子做的，黑箱掉一堆過程。

「好吧，我想也是。」老闆娘搔搔臉，往屋內走去「顧一下店，我一會兒回來。」

接近歇業時間，店裡一飽口福的客人陸續走了，Severus頷首送走客人，聽Annick從屋內回來，遞出手上的東西「拿去，食譜。」

看著眼前明顯是裝著錢的信封袋，Severus連連揮手拒絕「不用，學校⋯學校食材免費。」

「是嗎？你那學校倒好。」Annick看了他半晌「叫什麼啊？」

Severus張了張嘴。

好想跟她攤牌。

但如果真要講，一時半刻可能講不明白。考慮到自己還要從破釜酒吧回到豬頭酒吧，再趕著跟上Hogsmeade人潮一同返校，青年斷開視線，牙一咬，狠下心說「我⋯其實有事得先走了，Anne，抱歉。」

抽了信封裡的食譜，他尷尬的舉了舉手，終究是沒有主動抱上去，心虛不已的溜走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SorryNotSorry 我就是看了這個檸檬塔教學影片想寫這篇的  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ-2QJxDflM&t=499s


	13. 無知是福

披著暮色，Severus手上攢著食譜一路用跑的，總算是壓線回到校內，靠在大門旁邊的石牆呼哧喘氣了半天，壓著橫隔膜，檢討著自己似乎窩地窖窩太久了，別說是心肺功能，連兩條腿的機能都有點下降了。

但這雙腿還是準時把他帶回學校，還趕上了晚餐時間。他感激的拍拍自己的膝蓋，為自己在心裡記了一筆小勝仗。

伸手攤開被抓皺的紙張，Severus把紙壓在身上試圖撫平，感受到身前有人，他頭也不抬就繞路走，卻被對方叫住。

「Severus，你今天過得好嗎？」溫文的嗓音卻讓他腳步一頓，微微噎了一口氣，回頭對上男人精明的藍眼。

「很好，校長，」他不動聲色的把紙藏到背後，迎著Dumbledore的眼，氣定神閒的答「謝謝關心。您呢？」

「蠻不錯的，約Minerva喝茶沒被她嫌煩，整個人走路都有風了。」老校長很得意地笑了兩聲，比了個手勢邀他一起走往大廳，隨口問話「去了Hogsmeade嗎？有沒有看到什麼有趣的？」

「還好，」Severus模稜兩可的扯，默默加快了腳步想趕快走到餐桌邊「我已經過了對這些東西感到新奇的年紀了。」

「這樣說起來，我可比你還幼稚了。」Dumbledore低聲笑笑「一聽說蜂蜜公爵出了新品，我就期待得不得了，不知道你有沒有去試吃？」

這下連傻子都知道他在試探了。Severus神經緊繃，迴避著老人的視線，卻也不敢撒謊，打了個漂亮的太極「我不喜歡甜食，校長。」

「可惜了，我辦公室好多糖，學生都不愛。」但那語氣聽著一點也不遺憾，Severus懷疑他選那些弔詭的口味放辦公室是故意要噁心學生的。

通往解脫的大拱門就在眼前，腳步緊湊的青年感到人生充滿希望，隨口嗯了一聲敷衍校長，卻聽Dumbledore又問「難得的假期，有跟朋友一起度過嗎？」

答案說有，也不算撒謊，但或許是看到大門就鬆懈的神經沒想到Dumbledore會突然問這麼一句，他居然一時語塞「我⋯。」

對上校長的藍眼，他突然覺得老人的視線一路挖進腦子裡。

「他跟我一起去的，校長。」一邊突然插進一句話「但我不知道我們還算不算朋友。」

橫空出現的第三道聲音讓兩人回頭，見Lily一臉不爽的站在一邊。

Dumbledore有些意外的哦了聲「我有聽James說你們吵架了⋯出去了一趟，還沒和好嗎？」

「沒有，」Lily不滿的瞟了Severus一眼「我給了他一整天道歉機會，他一句話都沒說。」

Severus配合度極高，頹喪的噴了口氣「我以為妳讓我跟著就是原諒我了，還以為妳一整天不說話是哪裡不舒服。」

Lily瞪他「榆木腦袋。」

然後哼了一聲，頭也不回的走了。

Severus這下是真有點急了，顧不上禮數就打發Dumbledore「抱歉了校長，我有句道歉得去說。」

然後便藉機逃離了現場，追上Lily，拉住女孩的手肘「Lily，明天能不能借我個⋯。」

他算了算「⋯五六個小時？」

女子意外的被氣笑「為什麼？」

「道歉。」Severus直接了當的說。

「拖這麼久，也太沒誠意了。」Lily嫌棄，斜眼睨著他，但至少沒掙開他的手。

一見有戲，Severus彎了一抹淺笑「慢工出細活。」

* * *

Severus在中午出餐的巔峰時刻踏入廚房，被裡頭壯觀的熱火朝天驚艷了一把。

一雙雙巨大的眼睛看得他壓力很大，一聲聲「Snape先生！」「Snape先生！」喊得他耳膜發麻，但還是硬著頭皮走進去，蹲下身把食譜交給一個看起來管事的家庭小精靈「抱歉在這個時間打擾，但能不能請你幫我拿一些食材？」

「快別這麼說，Snape先生！」小精靈對他彎腰，拿鼻尖碰地「為您服務是拉比的榮耀！Snape先生！」

然後效率極佳的把工作分配下去，幾個小精靈陸陸續續從各個角落把食材湊齊了。

「Snape先生還有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」送完食材的小精靈全聚在他腳邊，眼巴巴抬頭看他。

「不⋯呃，這樣就可以了。」他困難的移動腳步，小心翼翼的不去踩到他們的衣襬。被他們用一百萬分的專注力看著，他忍不住想起店裡那些熱情的老人家，老愛打聽他的八卦，但真切的關懷和慈愛讓人厭煩不起來。想起那些長輩，他下意識就多說了些「畢竟道歉這種事，不是親自做就沒意義了。」

「啊，是對Evans小姐嗎？」「Evans小姐吧！」「Snape先生要道歉了嗎？」一群小精靈吵起來，糊在一起的字句難以辨別，但一副不意外的語氣讓Severus有些尷尬。

一邊還有小精靈即有眼色的送來一束玫瑰，放進裝滿食材的籃子裡，還有人提議「瑞比可以變出戒指，如果氣氛很好的時候⋯。」

「不用了。」Severus黑著臉拒絕，總算突破重圍，鬆了一口氣，提著東西大步流星的離開，但終是忍不住回頭問「⋯你們怎麼知道這件事的？」

「我們常在各個房間待命，Snape先生。」「我們隱身在各處，Snape先生。」「Evans小姐其實很早就消氣了，Snape先生。」「您在讀書的時候，我們就在您身後燙襯衫，Snape先生。」

Severus頓時有點後悔自己發問了，離開的腳步帶著逃命的節奏，背後翻飛的袍服氣勢如虹。

* * *

他讓Lily帶了要讀的書，怕她無聊，也怕兩人無話可說的尷尬。但女孩兒一看到他手上提著食材，就忍不住咧開笑，讓他放下心裡的大石，見她對著花束挑眉，Severus嘟囔了一句「⋯被強破推銷的。」

但還是把花束交到她手上，看Lily抱著玫瑰笑靨如花，Severus輕抿一絲笑。

萬應室裡還掛著圍裙，Lily一聽他要做檸檬塔，就把書往一邊拋開，自動自發的綁上圍裙「我那天就在想，如果店裡有些水果塔就好了，而且要檸檬的！檸檬肯定很消暑！你老闆娘是不是跟我心有靈犀？」

Severus想起女人時常用來忽悠他的一句話，學著Annick挑眉的神情，對Lily輕勾嘴角「Magic。」

* * *

Annick把當天16吋的食譜原封不動的抄給他了，兩個小鳥胃的小鬼再怎麼努力也只吃了不到四分之一。Severus看著拍著肚子的女孩兒，再看看眼前賣相還不算差的甜點，心裡猶豫掙扎了很久，還是對空不太確定的問了聲「⋯家庭小精靈？在嗎？」

Lily甚至來不及給他一個戲謔的眼神，兩人身邊便傳來一聲響亮的噼啪，一個小精靈對他彎腰「尊敬的先生，有何吩咐？」

看著Lily一臉見鬼，Severus才覺得心裡平衡一點。小精靈無所不在這種讓人胃疼的事實，可不能只有他被造成心理陰影。

他讓小精靈把甜點隨意分在晚餐餐桌上，然後問「⋯你們能不能，不要在我人在的時候進我房間？⋯還有Lily的也是。」

「這⋯」小精靈垂著耳朵，看起來又是抱歉又是困擾「這提比沒辦法保證，Snape先生。小精靈們集體跟畫像們保證要隨時更新八卦的，Snape先生。」

原來城堡裡最八卦的不是那些交頭接耳的畫像，而是家庭小精靈。

Severus無奈，回頭就看見Lily啞口的模樣，卻不知道該怎麼出聲安撫。

「你說⋯」Lily到小精靈捧著甜點離開，才猶豫的開口「浴池一直都這麼乾淨，是不是他們⋯。」

「別說了，無知是福。」Severus為時已晚的出言阻止，但腦中浮現的畫面已經回不去，他深刻感受到現世報的反擊，後悔自己幸災樂禍的拉Lily下海。

* * *

結果檸檬塔被分到了教師席上，Severus遠遠看見長桌上金黃色的甜點，收回視線就對上Lily幸災樂禍的臉，他忍不住掩面，扶著額際迴避Dumbledore滿臉愉悅的神情。所幸他大半個胃裡裝著甜點，正餐吃兩口就飽了，頂著Regulus不贊同的視線，喝了碗湯就下桌溜了。

無奈道高一尺，魔高一丈，才正鬆一口氣，拐個彎就迎面撞上Dumbledore。

見鬼。Severus低咒，下意識地脫口而出「我不是要賄賂，校長。」

話一出口，他險些想咬舌自盡。

「賄賂什麼？」Dumbledore好笑地看著眼前的青年，故意問「哪種賄賂？⋯封口費？」

被自己倒打一靶的Severus飄著眼神，亡羊補牢「⋯您在說什麼呢？」

「啊，沒什麼，我可是什麼都不知道。」校長毫無架子的聳了聳肩，勾著一抹可說是調皮的笑，讓他顯得年輕了起來「我只是要拿這個給你。」

說著，他遞出手上的糖「蜜蜂公爵的新品，Karsen去給我帶來的。」

盯著遠遠看著都能聞到甜味的糖，Severus糾結了一番，還是伸手接下了，Dumbledore把手背在身後，看眼前的青年姿態僵硬的捧著糖，忍不住覺得好笑「說真的，我原本也有點嚇到，但後來想想，你們這些長時間做研究的人，偶爾出城堡去晃晃也好。」

語焉不詳得Severus到現在還是不知道自己到底有沒有被抓包。Dumbledore則很不負責任的揮了揮手離開「出去玩了一天應該很累，今天早點休息吧。」

Severus看著手上色彩鮮豔的糖，糾結著到底要往黑湖丟去餵章魚，或是基於不浪費食物的原則把它給吃了。

看了半晌，他打消了拿James試毒的念頭，把糖往口袋拽。⋯先回地窖熬個解毒劑再來決定吧。


	14. 小孩太乖有點怪

考生大概是人的一生中最接近無機物的一段時光。像一串不變的程式碼，輸入值的睡眠時數無論是規矩的8，還是悲催的0，輸出都一樣：同時間起床，同時間上學，同時間吃飯，同時間溫書。

那樣的生活，在到了寒假之後卻得重新安排。Severus當然有考慮過要不要跟老闆多要幾天假，但他私心不想放棄在咖啡店的時間，權衡之下，咬牙拿身高去換讀書時間。而且再怎麼說，在有舒適桌椅與檯燈的環境下秉燭苦讀，總比在蜘蛛尾巷的小閣樓鑿壁偷光來得強。

回想當年趴在閣樓就著月光讀那些已經被歲月磨得要消失的墨跡，他還很知足的想著，至少自己不是狼人，還可以享受月光最強的夜晚；如今生活品質好多了，房間裡就有熱茶，餓了還可以躡手躡腳的下樓去翻冰箱，身後還有一張舒適的軟床作為用功之後的犒賞。

夜已深，Severus的注意力也漸漸下降，忍不住有些發愣，不著邊際的規劃著考完OWLS之後，要好好把其他科目也衝起來，各科平衡一點，才方便找個好工作，在環境好一點的地方買棟房，讓Eileen也有這樣的好床可以躺。

房子不用太大（畢竟他絲毫沒有把Tobias納入考量），不過弄間客房或許也不錯，溫馨的、木質的客房。

腦洞已開，他的思緒已然完全不在書上。⋯明天向老闆娘打聽一下地產行情吧，順便問問她喜歡什麼樣的裝潢。

* * *

居然睡著了。Severus有些意外，把手臂從羊皮紙上撕下來，揉了揉乾澀的眼，發現窗外已經透著白光，遠方傳來街道甦醒的吵雜。他忍不住心裡一凜，急急起身要查看時間，卻感受到肩上滑下一件毯子。

Annick來過。反射性把厚實的布料抓緊，他全身血液凍結，回頭就見女子坐在床頭，手上捧著他鑽研到睡著的魔法史。

Severus心跳如雷，口乾得一時說不出話。

該怎麼解釋？

他腦子運轉得飛快，眼神掃過課本、羊皮紙、羽毛筆，思緒立刻糊成一團，編織不出一個合理的謊言。

「你醒啦？」女子翻過一頁書，抬頭看向他，淡淡的面容不帶表情，卻莫名讓他心底發顫。

「Anne⋯Annick，」Severus舔了一下乾燥的唇，踉蹌著起身，向前踏了一步，便不敢再前進，心底有一絲絕望在擴張「妳聽我說⋯。」

女子啪地闔上書，哼了聲笑「就覺得小孩太乖有點怪，總算讓我找到你的破綻了。」

青年心裡一冷，父親的叫罵聲迴盪在耳邊。

『你這怪物！』  
『跟你的怪胎兒子都給我滾出去！』  
『妖女！』  
『畜生！』  
『我不承認你是我的種！』

「你這小混蛋，」Annick咋舌，隨手把書丟在床上，一聲輕巧的悶響卻讓Severus下意識地縮了下肩膀，聽她殘酷的開口「一眼就看出你嚴重偏科。」

Severus睜著黑眼看著她，半晌，還是跟不上女子的話題。

Annick回望他的呆臉，嘆了一口氣，抓著少年單薄的肩膀把他壓回椅子上，另一手指著他因為精神不濟而變得潦草的字跡「1289年國際巫師大會，撒丁島訪團是為了為了針對和海人魚爭領地而來，才不是為了什麼一年一度的矮妖精慶典，慶典籌備只有愛爾蘭來的人會提出來，其他人可是一點都不想碰的。」

看著自己的筆記，Severus一個字也沒聽進去，良久才抬眼看向女子，對方罩在他肩上的手不再炙人，帶著恰的好處的溫暖，逐漸讓他冰冷的手腳回暖。

Annick挑眉看著他「我記得這應該是低年級的課，書到底怎麼讀的？」

Severus鬆了一口長氣，整個人無力了起來，放任自己把腦袋撞在女子腰際，聲音還有些不穩「⋯妳是女巫⋯妳也是⋯⋯。」

「是，你小子怎麼就沒從我櫥櫃裡的東西看出來呢？」女子忍不住笑，使勁揉了揉他的腦袋「你都不開口，問你學校你也不答，搞得我都不敢點破，怕你是有苦衷還啥的。」

很有苦衷啊，因為在今天之前妳都是個麻瓜啊。Severus內心糾結不已，女子沒跟他開誠布公這件事他也覺得很苦，只是這也不能說是誰的錯，就是兩人都錯過了而已。

Annick任他靠著，手心裡青年漸漸止住了抖，她才安撫的順了順他的背，勾起溫婉的笑「Severus，一會兒跟你說個好消息。」

* * *

原本要慫恿他再補個眠的，但小青年默不做聲，亦步亦趨的像鴨仔子一樣跟著她，Annick看他坐立不安，也不忍心趕他回去。兩人一同下樓的時候，已經過了開店時間，門外積著客人，她開門放狗，舉了舉手表示歉意「對不住啊，大家，有點家務事要處理，你們的飲料今天都不算錢。」

湧入的人潮齊齊退了一步，覺得有陷阱。

「⋯妳這錢鼠說什麼傻話？」總是一身西裝的男人推了一下眼鏡，質疑地看她。

「⋯是在試探我們嗎？」抱著毛線組的女子把袋子緊攬在胸前「看我們之中有誰特別貪心，以後再對我們下藥之類的。」

「你們真失禮。」Annick翻了個白眼「不喝拉倒。」

「喝，都喝。」一群人又湧了進來，紛紛和在櫃檯接單的Severus打招呼。

「小子，」一個大叔夾著工人帽與報紙靠在櫃檯旁「Ann口中的家務事是你吧？」

Severus淡淡看了他一眼，想起稍早的事情忍不住還是有些激動，微微紅了耳緣，輕輕點了點頭。

大叔朗聲笑了出來「小伙子怎麼臉皮這麼薄，Ann，這絕對不是妳親生的。」

「你再發出噪音我就把咖啡淋你頭上。」女子呲牙咧嘴的舉著手沖壺示威。

對方卻還恬不知恥「反正今天免錢。」

難得見女子吃鱉的一群人哄笑了起來，Severus看著她面色泛紅，也不知是氣得還是羞得，忍不住彎起嘴角，但還是開口幫她將了一軍「沒關係，老闆，都是認識的熟客，日後我幫妳討回來。」

立場立刻換了，Annick喜上眉梢的摟住青年的脖子，過份自豪地炫耀「就算不是親生的，這個無中生有的討債也是我手把手教的！」

一個喧鬧的早晨過得意外快速，有種連出杯的速度也比平時要快的錯覺。

* * *

等到早晨人潮漸緩，Annick擦了擦手上的濕意「回到剛剛的話題，我說有好消息要告訴你。」

女子一個彈指，洗碗槽的碗盤便自動清洗了起來，她手插腰，對青年燦爛的笑「你以後別收店了，給我認真讀書。」

Severus張了張嘴，看向窗外熙來攘往的人群。

女子像是懂他的緊張，不客氣的翻了個白眼「我有下屏障，又不是智障，你以為我在你來之前日子怎麼過的？」

手往桌上一放，她手邊的牛奶盅便開始加熱冒煙，她隨手把東西放到托盤上出去送餐，一會兒又回到台後，敲了敲桌面讓清洗的碗盤停了下來「我通常還是等客人走光了再來處理這些，但如果忙起來了，你也可以用魔法幫忙。」

Severus看著她彈指之間連咒都沒唸就施術，心裡很是佩服，又有些悵然「⋯校外不能施術。」

「這個破規定還在？」Annick忍不住挑眉，但旋即又咋舌「魔法部只追蹤魔杖，誰讓你用魔杖了？」

青年蹙眉抬頭，有些苦惱的樣子讓Annick嫌棄的看了他一眼「別這麼窩囊，我的學徒怎麼能連這點事情都不會？」

學徒？

Severus一愣，耳際有些微熱，過了一會兒，才抿了抿嘴，下定決心似的點頭。

* * *

於是收店這件事便在五分鐘內完成了，兩人吃著菌菇燉飯，Annick頂著青年穿透性強烈的視線，胃口有些受影響「⋯你有什麼想問的就問吧。」

想問的太多，一時之間反而不知該從何開口。Severus想起稍早被女子指點過魔法史，便問「妳有去過魔法學院嗎？」

「哼哼，笑話。」Annick即便塞了一嘴飯，還是有辦法給他一抹邪佞的笑「小爺再怎麼說，好歹也差點是Beauxbatons的榜首。」

Beauxbatons？Severus多看了老闆兩眼，莫名有些自豪。怪不得這女人的氣質如此出眾。

感受到他的視線，Annick眯眼「看什麼看？挖你眼球。」

青年立刻轉頭，有些用力過當的挖了一口飯。什麼狗屁氣質，都是假的。

他想著她話裡的怪異「差點？」

Annick聳肩「我是半路轉進去的，所以三年級以前的平均沒有計入。」

她叉了一塊菌菇，失禮的拿叉子指著Severus的臉「但不管是在Durmstrang還是Beauxbatons，我兩邊都是學霸，所以你小子不要給我丟臉，以後關店就給我滾上去唸書，沒唸完不准回家。」

Severus樂得不用回家。

難得見他得瑟，Annick忍不住掃他興「但今天晚餐的碗給你洗。」

Severus過於果斷的點頭，讓女子不滿的補了一句「不准用手。」

青年立刻苦了臉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安仔是女巫喔，意不意外？驚不驚喜？


	15. 戲要做足啊

結果就是，盤子洗了一半，碎了一半，Severus已經力竭。

「現在的孩子怎麼那麼不耐操？」Annick拿她的獨家軟膏給他推肩膀手臂，聽青年不平的哼了一聲，一巴掌拍在他的腦袋「施個無杖還要老闆幫你按摩？聘你有什麼用？」

Severus又意思意思的哼了兩聲，看著她放在一邊的軟膏說「我當初就覺得這個藥膏有股特別的味道⋯」

遙想當年，他忍不住乾巴巴的瞇眼「還有妳那個安眠茶，根本就是迷藥。」

「本店的茶品可都是本姑娘精心配過的！」Annick朗聲笑了出來，毫無被抓包的心虛「你沒看每個飲品的茶葉都是我分裝好的？裡面混的東西比菜單上提到的多去了。」

「還以為妳這樣分裝是特別用心，原來是別有用心。」Severus哼笑一聲，決定改天認真把幾個茶罐都吸一次。貴為魔藥小王子卻這麼久都沒發現，太漏氣了。

「別說得這麼難聽，」老闆娘擺手安撫「我又不是給他們下藥，只是淡淡的加了一點料，讓想清醒的更清醒，想舒緩的多舒緩一點。」

手上放輕了力道，Annick低聲笑了笑「魔藥加咖啡可是絕配，我開拓這個藍海多成功，完全不愧對我tovenaar的名號。」

說起來，這店名的伏筆埋得真不是一般深。

拿過軟膏嗅了一下，Severus挫敗的開口問「所以這裡面到底是什麼成分？」

「我現在還不能知道，」Annick鬆開他的肩膀，自己也拿過小罐聞了一下，看他動了動脖子，然後舒服的吹了口氣，女子瞇眼笑了，坦承道「這是我老家的祖傳秘方，只在族長之間傳承，現今當家還沒葛屁不說，輪不輪得到我都是個問題。」

「我個人是傾向不要輪到我，有點懶。」她兩手一攤，作為資深社會冗員發表感言「而且每年都有配額可以拿，這樣就夠了。」

Severus瞟她一眼，一彎嘴角嗤笑「真夠懶。」

「開店賺錢很累的，小子。」Annick睨他，隨手把藥膏拋給他。

看著女人隨意舉手，意念一動就把碗盤復原、把水漬消失，纖長的手指往各處點了三兩下就把門上鎖、燈熄滅，姿態俐落而幹練。

想起自己過去幾個寒暑假在店裡刷碗，Severus就感到一陣心酸，但想想自己勞動跟青春年華換來了Eileen身上嶄新而舒適的裙，便覺得這樣的收穫也算值了。

「以後店裡這樣清就好了，」Annick聳肩，突然輕笑一聲「除了我的寶貝摩卡壺，必須親手擦才有誠意。」

「⋯沒那麼重要吧？」Severus有點赧然「又不是什麼特別的東西。」

「我在上頭動了點手腳。」Annick籠統的說「你小心點總沒錯。」

總是話多的人居然說得這般模稜兩可，Severus便決定不要去多問，反正比起摩卡壺是不是被下咒了，另一件事更讓他感到好奇「妳的魔杖呢？」

Annick回頭看他，在暗下來的店裡，映著外頭的昏黃街燈，她的表情讓人看不清情緒「折了。」

「⋯折了？」Severus愕然，原本以為她收在哪裡，或帶在身上，沒想到會是如此極端的答案。

魔杖可是巫師的第三隻手，還有一股冥冥之中的命定默契，她居然這樣斷了彼此的緣分。

她不是很在意的聳肩「那時候的魔杖上有追蹤法術，逃家的時候，當然不會讓身邊有這個抓耙子。」

逃家？

沒想到眼前總是笑得如暖陽般的女人，居然這般叛逆「⋯那也不用折斷吧？」

「是不用，但年輕難免衝動嘛， 」Annick笑了一下，轉身往屋內走「而且後來慣了無杖法術，也就懶得再去弄一支了⋯畢竟，找到一隻合胃口的魔杖，很累的。」

那語氣讓Severus有點在意，無以名狀的情緒，讓他忍不住好奇德國挑選魔杖的過程，是不是和民族風情一樣硬派。

* * *

即便已經可以肆無忌憚地拿魔力開掛，Annick泡茶的時候還是喜歡自己動手。她沖著印度香料茶，回頭問他「糖嗎？」

「一點點。」Severus抱著膝蓋坐在二樓的沙發裡，伸手接過冒著煙卻不燙手的茶杯，看女人唉咻一聲，大喇喇地在地毯上坐下。

吹散細煙，他啜飲著有些辣口的奶茶，琢磨了一會兒，還是爬下沙發，在地毯上盤腿坐好。

Annick瞟他一眼，他立刻欲蓋彌彰的說「我怕滴到沙發。」

女人哼了聲，抿了一口茶，才淡淡的說「地毯更難清洗。」

也太不給人台階下。Severus臉上微熱，瞪了她一眼就賭氣的要往沙發上爬，被Annick良心發現的伸手拉住，笑著揪著他的領子把人壓在身邊坐下「開玩笑的開玩笑的，地毯好洗、地毯好洗。」

小青年彆扭的哼了聲，臉埋在茶杯邊緣，感受著熱氣蒸騰「妳是什麼時候發現的？」

有點怕聽到答案，有點怕她很早就發現，卻遲遲不跟自己說⋯⋯有點怕知道，她是不是不夠信任自己。

但Annick聳了聳肩「其實很晚，前陣子那個女孩兒來的時候才發現的。」

⋯那還真夠晚。Severus鬆了一口氣，回想起自己從Hogmeade跑回來那次，老闆娘盯著他問他學校叫什麼，意識到是自己還以為她是麻瓜而瞞下了，頓時內心驚濤駭浪搥胸頓足。

那天Evans一家來的時候，Annick就是被女孩兒身上的裝束驚訝到的「她那個圍巾上繡著Griffindor的院徽，除非是瞎了或傻了，看也知道是Hogwarts的學生。」

「但你們認識也不一定是同學，」女子繼續說，戲謔的側頭對他笑了下「但幸好你戲沒做足，我後來去清你房間的時候，你那些物理化學微積分的課本都沒帶走，全生灰塵了。」

想到自己大半個月的打工薪水被拿去買那些翻沒幾次，還沒起到隱瞞作用的原文書，Severus心裡就淌血。

而且現在看來，他們根本沒有存在的必要了。

Severus苦哈哈地看著女人飲茶的側臉，卻看她歪頭看過來「Hogwarts不教這些嗎？」

語氣真切的疑惑讓Severus愣了下「⋯Beauxbatons教這些嗎？」

「不，不過Beauxbatons教品酒，跟重看不重用的香氛魔藥學。」看著青年有些愕然的臉，Annick笑出聲「是Durmstrang有教理化與工業設計。」

Severus想不透「為什麼？」

怕學生畢業在魔法界找不到工作嗎？

他看了女人兩眼，終究是沒把「妳也是找不到工作才來麻瓜界開咖啡廳嗎？」給問出口，感覺會被擰掉耳朵。

「戲要做足啊，」Annick刻意的瞟他「不然當年二戰建設早就被麻瓜列成都市傳說了吧，當然不能太超乎常理，或把魔力用的太明顯。」

是了，當年二戰魔法界似乎也有摻和。歷史極差的小蛇不敢吱聲，怕多問多錯。

不過戰役的結果構成現今世界局面，他對此還是挺有把握的，便問「那怎麼還會輸？」

「唔，」Annick沈默了一下，敲了兩下把見底的杯子清乾淨，起身伸了個懶腰「後期魔法界這邊撤軍了。」

Severus抱著杯子努力的默念清理咒，無力地看了杯底的殘茶冒了冒泡，便頑固的不動了。

Annick笑了聲，接過杯子「不急，來日方長。」

隨手一拋就把杯子飄浮到架子上，放妥的期間已經清理乾淨了。

Severus看著她姿態俐落，忍不住問「當初轉學為什麼不去Hogwarts？」

如果成了自己的學姊，親上加親，多好？

Annick遮了個呵欠，聲音帶著一絲疲累「要跨海，家裡不准。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好需要可以讓人加倍清醒的咖啡啊⋯
> 
> 總算可以開始鋪陳安仔的故事了，猴嗨森^^


	16. 賺什麼學費？

開學那天有點多舛。

Eileen原本要送他到車站的，但Tobias失足從樓梯上跌落，似乎是沒什麼大礙，就是乘著未退的酒意而不肯好好休息，流著鼻血到處晃悠，弄得屋子血跡斑斑，讓人看得心驚。

Eileen頭痛不已，但也無法放著他不管，怕他這幅瘮人的模樣跑出去嚇小孩，只好讓Severus自己出發。

青年對此倒沒什麼遺憾，反正過去幾年Eileen也不是年年有閒送他上學。

但他沒想到會在車站遇到老闆娘。

她依然穿著開店的簡單襯衫與牛仔褲，視線在他身邊轉了下「我還以為可以遇到你家人的。」

Severus加快腳步來到她身邊，放下沈重的行李箱「Tobias從樓梯上摔下來，我媽在照顧他。」

Annick愕然，躊躇片刻，小心翼翼的問「情況怎樣？」

「沒事，」Severus淡淡的說，看她還一臉擔心，忍不住地獄一下「沒死。」

「啊，」看他還能開玩笑，應該沒有太嚴重，女子便沒良心的咧牙「真可惜。」

「那就又是我們倆的黃金組合啦！」Annick拍手定案，拎起他的行李箱就走。

「唉！」Severus咋舌，追了兩步「我自己拿！」

「你放心，我也沒用力在提。」女子嘻笑一下，斗膽的鬆手讓他看自己正漂浮著行李，抓著握把只是做做樣子，看青年被她弄得緊張的顧盼，劣根性盡現的Annick直接笑了出來，心情甚好的推著他的後背「一直很好奇裡頭長什麼樣，今天總算有人帶路觀光了。」

* * *

兩人撞牆撞得有點早，Annick看著冒著濃煙的大紅色火車頭駛入，嘴邊勾著讚嘆的笑意「這顏色真夠醜的。」

雖然他對這個刺眼的顏色也很無法苟同，但根據自己的母校自己罵的原則，Severus還是覺得自己應該捍衛一下顏面「且不論顏色，形體上還算氣派。不然妳學校怎麼去？」

Annick十分神秘的衝他一笑「別想從我口中套出Durmstrang的位置，小傢伙。不過我可以告訴你，前兩年入學的管道是從一座我們稱之為“八島湖”的湖底進去。」

Severus張了張嘴「⋯我聽說Durmstrang在歐洲北方。」

老闆掛著懷舊的笑點頭「很北。」

頓了一下，Severus問「九月開學？」

「自然。」

「⋯很冷？」Severus抱著對人性僅存的一絲希望垂死掙扎。

「沿途冷死不少學生，」Annick語氣過分開心的說，看Severus下意識瞟了一眼相較之下舒適很多的火車，她才笑出聲鬆口「當然不會真的死，不然賺什麼學費？」

隨手揉亂Severus的髮，她解釋「只是模擬溺斃感，但在太過痛苦之前，湖水的藥效就會讓學生昏迷，再由Pavol把學生接到校內。」

也不解釋入個學為什麼要有這麼殘忍的過程，她若無其事的表情突然變得相對興奮「對了！Pavol跟你們的Peter是親戚還什麼的樣子。」

Severus還沒從身為英國人的慶幸中緩過神來，下意識的問她「什麼Peter？」

「你們不是也有隻章魚？」女子疑惑的挑眉「你沒去跟他說過話？」

⋯說什麼話？Severus張了張嘴，連驚訝都無力「湖裡有人魚⋯而且章魚，很大。」

「五年了！」女子難以置信的揮手，漂浮的行李箱隨著她情緒波動被送上天，她邊分神把行囊拉回來，邊叨念「五年了你沒去跟人家打聲招呼？你知道他們多重要嗎？他雖然不會回話，但他應該通人性，能懂你說的話。水體比什麼城堡都神秘多了，只要建立起良好關係，遇到問題都可以去找他，在那邊那麼多年了，他應該也積了不少可以幫得上忙的小玩意兒。」

看青年還是不知道該說些什麼，女子伸手敲他腦袋，橫眉豎目「記得帶點蝦蟹去跟人家打聲招呼，知道嗎？」

「知道。」乖巧的學徒下意識的答，但他腦子裡完全沒把方才一番訊息消化。

* * *

「這不是Snivellus嗎？」一聲挑釁的喊話吸引了兩人的注意，前一刻還在深陷震驚的Severus反射性的做出嫌棄反應，得到Annick真傳的鋒利眼神剜得Sirius忍不住心裡一寒。

不等他反擊，Severus半身護在身後的女子也聞聲探頭，看到出聲酸人的Sirius，彎起了戲謔的笑「這不是愛哭鼻子的小狼狗嗎？」

原本只覺得她有點吸睛的Sirius這才想起幾年前的事，錯愕的指著她「是妳！妳這麻⋯！」

一邊有人迅猛無比的摀住他的嘴，扭下他失禮的手，這般果決，這般迅速熟練，只能是他親媽了。

「Walburga。」看著面色有些凝重的女人，Annick輕鬆的打招呼，同樣噙著那抹笑，但與她朝夕相處的Severus立刻感受到她的氣場出現變化，變得疏離、變得可說是冷冽了起來。

「安小姐⋯好久不見。」Black家的家主與主母都向她點頭示好，一改貴族拐彎抹角的態度，可說是過於急切的將探尋的眼神看向Severus「您身邊這位是⋯？」

面對他們那樣目中無人而扎人的眼光，Severus下意識的想朝下撇開視線，但身邊站著Annick，他輕吸一口氣，挺著胸膛護著她，那人卻隨性的伸手架在他肩上，低柔的嗓音不容置否「Severus，是我的寶貝學徒。」

Walburga不動聲色的呼吸一滯，Sirius卻是沉不住氣了，看著眼前一身麻瓜裝束的女人，依然無法置信「妳怎麼可能是那位、⋯？」

「你行了！不要命了？」Regulus一把把他拉到身後，氣急敗壞的打太極似的把兄長推了出去「去找你的蠢獅子！」

一齣戲演得Severus滿頭霧水，看著緊張起來的Black家，再看看身邊把大半重量壓在自己身上的女子，發現眼前的權力平衡有點微妙。

「Severus，」拯救了哥哥一條命，Regulus故作鎮定的吸了一口氣，眼神瞟向朋友身邊的女人，艱難地把她放到一邊，好好的跟Severus打招呼「假期過得怎麼樣？有好好讀書嗎？」

Annick聞聲笑了出來，架在青年肩上的手反過來捏住他的臉「你的學業到底多讓人擔心？連小朋友都知道你書讀不好，這不是變相在說我教育不佳？」

對於科目十分挑食的小蛇臉上微熱，抓下Annick的手，眯眼回嘴「Regulus年年在爭年級榜首，當然有立場唸我。」

理直氣壯得女子無法接受，拿兩隻手捏他「說這種話你不嫌丟臉，我聽了都想割耳朵！」

眼前的師徒打鬧起來，Walburga總覺得女人的形象和當年的傳聞相差甚遠，但還是拉過小兒子，難得失禮的插話「這是Regulus，既然兩位熟識，或許可以多一起學習。Regulus在魔力方面的資質還不錯⋯。」

說著讓他們多互動，眼神卻是看著Annick。

好歹以前沒少跟貴族打過交道，女人自然是知道Black家主母在試探地讓她收人。

聽得懂他們的語言，不表示她會配合著演。Annick微微一笑，鬆手揉掉Severus臉上的紅印，對Walburga說「他是我的閉門弟子。」

「我明白，」年長的女人毫無停頓的接話「只是讓他們年輕人多交流。」

在Slytherine打滾了幾年，Severus也知道家族間的連結與關係大多是為了利益而建立，像Lucius和Narcissa那樣兩情相願的結盟其實很少。意識到Regulus方才被當棋子算計，他心裡對此挺有芥蒂。

「Regulus與我本來就交好，」他算是賭氣的對Walburga說，有些緊張的在身後握緊了手，但還是直視對方，刻意地說「若您允許家裡的談話出現麻瓜的姓氏，或許就會聽他提起我了。」

Walburga難以置信地瞪他，一瞬間的魔力張揚讓Severus撇下了眼神，沒看見Regulus很解氣的側頭抿了一絲笑。Severus下意識退了半步，卻被腰後一隻手頂住。

「年輕人的事讓他們年輕人去搞吧，」Annick的嗓音帶笑，卻不容置否，趕在Walburga張口之前就把人帶走「我跟他話別一下，再見。」

* * *

站在月台邊緣，Annick看著自家做錯事似的，滿臉認罪的學徒，越看越滿意。

且不論他知不知道Black家有什麼手段可以整蠱他，單論面對Walburga那樣氣勢凌人的女人，還可以直接拿他們純血最忌諱的話題開刀，光是這份勇氣就不知道去哪裡找了。

掐著少年尖尖的下巴，Annick直視他深不見底的黑眸，難得正經「抬頭挺胸，Severus，我的學徒不對任何人低頭。」

Severus聽了她的話，似乎也沒有很驚訝。Black家的勢力多大，他還算是有概念，他心裡有一部份確實會擔心自己給老闆娘惹麻煩了。但心裡的另一部分吧，他又很確信眼前這女人會給自己撐腰。

果不其然。他彎了一抹釋然的笑，深吸一口氣，學著記憶中Lucius的模樣，揚著下頷睨著眼，少年昕長挺拔的身姿倒把那高傲的模樣帶出一番玉樹臨風。

Annick嗆了一聲笑「你別真把這死樣學回來，客人都給你嚇沒了。」

Serverus輕哼一聲「妳嘴這巴麼損，收錢這麼兇都沒把人嚇跑了。」

女子揚眼嗔怪的瞪他，伸手又要掐他的臉，被Severus反應良好的抓住手腕。

一個挑眉，一個調笑的眼神，就讓小蛇過分果斷地鬆開手，Annick看著他耳緣微微泛紅，感嘆著幸好孩子還是臉皮薄，沒被無恥的蛇院帶壞。

但想到眼前彆扭的學徒身處蛇窩，她清楚青年肯定會聽到不少傳言，心底還是隱隱嘆氣。

「我很抱歉，很多事情還沒親口跟你解釋。」她無奈地說「我不知道有多少人會來找你，或甚至威脅利誘。」

不知道如今她在魔法界還留有多少痕跡，Annick也不知道該從何跟Severus說起多少，聽著火車的鳴笛，她只能簡短交代，總之先確保學徒安全總沒錯「但你不用有所顧慮，不喜歡的人完全不用給他們好臉色看，如果他們想對你的小女朋友動手，就直接打殘也沒關係，沒什麼是我擔不住的，知道了嗎？」

抬眼看著女子罕見的擔心，Severus腦袋一悶，嘴一抿，就伸手抱她。

第二次被學徒投懷送抱，Annick還是反應不過來，聽他在耳邊刻意要讓她分心似的說「幫我問問妳姑婆當年用的什麼咒。」

從語氣都能聽出他的彆扭，Annick用力回抱他，往青年消瘦的肩頭埋了一絲笑「喔，她沒用咒，徒手拿拐杖打的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durmstrang 沒對外公開過學校的位置，但波蘭的 Śniardwy 湖裡有八座島喔。  
> -  
> 安仔「不知道你們路上有沒有供餐，總之我是不信任英國的食物，給你準備了點吃的，拿好。」  
> 西佛「有供⋯⋯但有這個更好。」  
> 西佛「都說法國美食聞名⋯Beauxbatons路上不給吃的嗎？」  
> 安仔「不方便。」  
> 安仔「你知道Beauxbatons四面環山與天然噴泉。」  
> 安仔「入學方式是被噴泉噴出去，然後要想辦法騎到空中飛馬，飛馬會載我們進學校。」  
> 西佛「⋯沒騎到怎麼辦？」  
> 安仔「摔成肉餅，作為晚餐入學。」  
> 西佛「⋯。」  
> 安仔「開玩笑的，學生變泥了收什麼學費？」  
> 西佛「問題不在學費妳這錢鼠！」


	17. 我叫法棍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 外掛開起來

「不可理喻！」在包廂裡Sirius憤怒的跺腳「我們家老頭是不是傻？居然叫我去跟Snivellus交好！到底發什麼、⋯」

「我通常不會這麼說的，兄弟。」James坐在位置上，手肘架在膝頭，蹙眉思考「但你或許該緩緩，連我們家也讓我不要招惹他。」

Sirius看了他半晌「你們家？」

「你也知道Slytherin那一派最近動作很多，」James壓低聲音，讓Remus也緊張的彎身湊過去聽「如果真的要打起來⋯我爸說，Dumbledore甚至可能會試著拉攏⋯你知道，她。」

Sirius立刻無法忍受的甩手「但她收了一個Slytherin的學徒！」

James也一臉頭痛，按了按眉心嘆氣「所以我們才要謹慎處理跟Sn⋯SNNNN⋯⋯Snape的關係。」

Sirius重重在Peter身邊坐下，不滿的手抱胸賭氣著，小個子的男孩視線在好友之間張望，不知道該不該插嘴，驚疑不定的和Remus對了一個眼神。褐髮的青年緊張的撫著手臂上的傷疤，輕聲問「⋯你們在說什麼？」

「我們剛剛看見了，」James講秘密似的低聲說「那位安小姐。」

「混世魔王重出江湖。」Sirius依然氣在頭上，大力打著身邊的沙發座椅，激起塵蟎飛揚「而且還收了Sni、」

「獸足。」James輕嘆一口氣。

Sirius瞪他「⋯Snape，她還收了Snape當學徒。」

Remus看了他們半晌，兩手一攤「我還是不知道你們在說什麼。」

給了好友一個難以置信的眼神，Sirius稍微想了下，腦袋冷靜了些才嘆口氣「好吧，我想也是，畢竟她也退出魔法界很久了⋯鹿角，你先跟他說說，我沒辦法心平氣和的談這件事。」

James清楚Sirius只是還在鬧脾氣，打鬧的踢了他一腳，挨了一記瞪視才笑了下，開始跟混血出身的Remus說起往事。

* * *

這學期，獅院的人彷彿從他生命中消失了一樣，但Severus對此倒不是那麼有感，相對平穩的生活被OWLS測驗逼得緊鑼密鼓了起來。

要說生活有什麼增色，就是他們師徒倆通起信來了。

那天Severus看著手上的黃桿頡草，想起女人拿來毒客人的舒眠茶，抿了一絲笑，折了藥草就回到房間提筆寫信，落款了卻猛然發現，這信不知道該怎麼寄，於是在信封上試探地寫了「Ms. Annick 主臥房, 2F Toverannick, London」，就把貓頭鷹丟出去了，反正也就一段草、一張便條，寄丟了也不虧。

隔天早上他就收到一杯還帶著餘溫的咖啡。

沒想到要收信的青年腦袋險些被砸出一個坑，看著掉在耳邊發出巨響的保溫壺，他被幾乎被自家學院譴責的視線瞪出洞來，還只能心有餘悸的慶幸女人沒拿外帶杯灑得他滿身。送信的貓頭鷹挑著他盤子裡的香腸，腿上還綁著一張便條。

「" _Heads up_ "（注意頭上）？」坐在他身邊的Regulus唸出短籤，哼笑一聲「誰這麼馬後砲？」

「這麼狠，當然不是親媽。」Severus說，劫後餘生的咋舌。打開保溫壺，吹散細煙，輕嗅著熟悉的咖啡香彎了一抹淺笑。

* * *

Severus本身話少，寫信也都很簡短，所以兩人就算頻繁的信件來往，也不會太壓縮他的讀書時間，倒不如說，大幅加速了他的讀書時間。

有一個學霸老闆就是不一樣，比起花上大半天窩在圖書館查資料，寫一封信回麻瓜界都還比較有效率，不只答案精簡明瞭，有時候半夜收到信還會附帶一些小餅乾什麼的，讓和他一起讀書的Lily雞犬升天的蹭吃，開心得不行。

只是日子久了，Annick也有點受不了。

某天早晨，Severus在餐桌上等著女子的回覆，卻見一支雄鷹大隊提著一個大包裹飛來，才暗想著誰他媽這麼招搖？就見大包裹直往自己腦袋砸來。

眼看即將波及到自己身邊滿臉錯愕的小蛇和桌上各式液體湯料，Severus下意識的伸手唸咒，爆了一次人品，無杖把包裹縮小，安穩的落在掌中。

「⋯要人命。」他看著上頭小到無法辨識的字跡，猜也猜得到是老闆娘寄的。

「確實差點要人命，」Regulus在一邊涼涼的補刀「你如果讓我們的袍服沾到南瓜汁，就等著當場被撕爛。」

一邊倒是有其他人開始試探「Severus，什麼時候學會了無杖？」

「你沒聽說？」和他並不熟識的高年級生淡淡的幫他答了「他可是那位安小姐的學徒，別跟我說你不知道安小姐。」

對方居然聽到老闆娘的威名就噤聲，Severus拿培根餵著站在他肩上、擠在他身側的幾隻老鷹，不滿的意識到全世界就自己對自家老闆娘認識得最少。

* * *

結果Annick從天而降的包裹是她當年的筆記，Severus拆的時候激動到在心裡下跪，翻開卻是差點哭出來。

他糾結了一陣，還是提筆回信。

> 「Anne，
> 
> 我不懂法文。
> 
> Best,  
>  Sev」

* * *

女人回了他一個巴掌大的桌鏡。

Severus正好奇的檢視著，就感受到鏡子開始發熱，然後Annick的面容出現在鏡面上，她看了看手錶，問「吃完飯了？」

青年還有點沒反應過來「啊⋯嗯，吃過了。」

「很好，」Annick拿起一邊的茶喝了一口「一、三、五，飯後一小時法文課。」

Severus有點受寵若驚，他不想顯得不知感恩，但⋯「Anne⋯我要考試了。」

然後怕她不能諒解似的，他強調「是大考，定生死的那種。」

「嗯，我瞭解。」她點頭，沒商量餘地的瞇眼看他「所以你更該做好你的時間管理。」

Severus張了張嘴，不敢反駁。

「信我，靠我的筆記，你連課都不用去。」女人對此很有自信的打包票「巫師界的技術更新比麻瓜界慢多了，我不覺得我跟你會有多大的代溝。」

說到這個，他發現自己對老闆娘的認識真的極少。

他不是沒想過要問，但從和Regulus交流來的訊息得知，這女人二戰後就完全脫離魔法界，想必是有自己的原因。

他沒有多問，他堅信等到女子想開口了，自然會說。

畢竟那女人是如此的話癆。

照這樣來說，Annick是出生於二戰之前的人。看著面容頂多二十出頭的人，他下意識就脫口而出「⋯Anne，妳多大？」

女人罕見的愣神片刻，旋即彎起一抹燦爛到喪心病狂的笑。

Severus清楚感受到頸後的寒毛一根一根豎起來。

「Alor, j’ai quel âge（呦，我幾歲）？」不等他開口挽回，Annick就瞇著眼笑「C’est impoli, gamin（真失禮啊，小子）。」

Severus直想把鏡子朝下蓋掉，但想起老闆娘現在可以（也極有可能）追到魔法界來，給他十顆膽都不敢，只能吞著眼淚，弱弱的說「⋯Bonjour（你好）。」

「Pas mal（還不差），」Annick似是認同的哼了聲，報復的逼他「Et après （再來）？」

一部分是出於走投無路，一部分是不甘被看輕，Severus難得不經腦了一回，集結了他微薄的法語知識脫口而出「Je m’appelle baguette（我叫法棍麵包）。」

Annick當晚笑到暫緩了課程不說，多年後他在巴黎度蜜月的時候，女人還不放過他的寄了一封吼叫信吼醒了他的伴侶，把這件事公諸於世。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus 好像很常跟飲料擦耳而過


	18. 我可是妳的學徒

事實證明，女子的筆記還真的很有用，要不是教授幾乎每個人都認識，他大概連課都不會去上。

尤其是占星學，Annick的筆記因為觀星地點不同而不適用，但她除了隨手糊了一張星象圖上去，就只寫了「預言自己英年早逝即可，死法越離奇迷信而慘烈越好」。

⋯看來各校的占卜師都一樣憤世嫉俗、見不得人好。

熟稔了女人抄筆記常用的幾個單字之後，Severus的溫書之路勢如破竹了起來，但少年總是有無數煩惱，這天的法文課結束，他破格喊住了向他道晚的女子。

「怎麼？」女子總算換回英文，歪頭問他。

即便沒聽到室友回來，他還是回頭看了一眼，然後用女子交給他的偵測咒語檢查了一下，確定小精靈也不在，他才滿臉愁容的向Annick傾訴「我覺得⋯校內可能有狼人。」

對此，女子似乎沒有那麼意外「狼人大部分時間也是人，總不能剝奪他們受教義務吧？是幾年級生？」

「跟我同年，」Severus說「是⋯Regulus他哥哥的朋友。」

「連喊他名字都不肯，你還真不待見那隻小狼狗，」Annick嗤笑一聲，才正了臉色「但我不怪你，這把年紀了還那麼毛躁，真不知道該怪他們家，還是怪Griffindor。」

對於校內狼人出沒這件事，她則是隨意揮了揮手「撇開小狼狗的教育不說，既然狼人在校內待了五年你才發現，表示學校一定有應對措施，你大可不用擔心。」

「話雖如此，但⋯」Severus語氣頓了下，也有點不知道自己在煩躁什麼。

「但？」女子低聲推了他一把，見他依然蹙眉苦思，她給了兩個極端選項「你想陰他，還是救他？」

Severus也有點掙扎。他對Remus頂多是不討厭，就是他選的那群朋友太過礙眼，雖然有時候他會在James或Sirius氣焰過分囂張的時候出聲制止，但他也沒少旁觀過。然而話又說回來，作為一個在Slytherin打滾多年的混血，用Lucius開始接納他之前的生活作為參考，他多少可以體會那種不被接受的壓抑，如果是狼人的身分，那根本是被整個社會排擠。

「如果真的如課本所述⋯」微微嘆氣，Severus拿課程出來擋自己的移情「他恐怕很痛苦。」

直視女子，他輕吸一口氣「Anne⋯有沒有什麼法子幫他？」

雙向鏡的另一頭，Annick心境也很複雜。自家學徒有這樣的惻隱之心，她又是自豪，又想怒罵他多管閒事，又想寫咆哮信叫Dumbledore自己想辦法，又怕打草驚蛇，反讓學徒被特別關懷。

明明還沒當媽，卻要操這份心。她乾巴巴的暗想，想起Severus還有一個親媽，她壓力更大了。

頭痛的抱著腦袋，她長嘆一口氣「⋯你知道，狼毒至今並無解藥。」

看著少年堅毅的眉眼，她想起當年隨手聘的小傢伙，意識到學徒成長許多。就算心裡再艱難，她也知道自己得放手才能讓他繼續成長，Annick遲遲沒接話，糾結了半晌才又嘆了一口氣，怕自己反悔似的，一股腦兒把資訊倒給他「但如果是把他放倒，不讓他感受到痛苦，那並不是沒有辦法。」

Severus立刻拉過紙張準備開始做筆記，積極的模樣讓Annick按了按鼻樑，開始把材料唸給他，看著他仔細把魔藥記下來，女子還在心裡想著有沒有反悔的餘地，卻聽他開始自言自語似的苦惱「該怎麼讓他喝下去⋯？」

「不能用喝的，」Annick搖頭「這個強度，若他用一般人類的身子是承受不住的，你必須等他化形之後，拿十字弓，或類似強度的武器打進去。」

Severus看了她半晌「⋯妳讓我去哪裡弄十字弓？」

對此，Annick衝他挑眉「叫你跟Peter打招呼，你有沒有乖乖聽話？」

* * *

乖巧如（西佛勒）斯，當然是有。開學沒幾天他就跟廚房要了一些魚蝦，開始在湖邊開始灑，趁著沒人看的時候，還試探的喊了幾聲Peter，卻見湖面一點動靜都沒有，那些蝦蟹也不知道是獻祭了還是放生了。總之這件事他還幹了兩三次，直到被幾個Hufflepuff看到他在對湖面說話，他才自覺羞恥的放棄了和大章魚打交道。

說不準是老闆娘在唬爛他，照那女人的尿性越想越有可能，但如今這般嚴肅的事，她應該不會有心情整蠱他，於是隔天，Severus又提著一籃活跳跳的海鮮來到湖邊。

他特意乘著湖邊的小船划到了中心的島上，決心扯著嗓子也要把章魚喊出來。

邊分次拋著夾著鉗子的小龍蝦，他邊看著深不見底的湖面，揚起嗓音說「算我拜託你了⋯Peter，有件事想麻煩你幫忙，我⋯我也不知道該⋯」

話還沒說完，他就見一個圓圈欉深綠的湖面下緩緩浮現。Severus愣愣看著比人還大的圓圈，意識到那是章魚的一顆眼睛，他整個人後背都麻了「⋯Peter，嗨。」

Peter沒有回應，眼睛眨也不眨的盯著他，像是在等他回話。

照這個比例，這隻章魚恐怕可以把他腳下的島攔腰勒斷。Severus忍不住感到有點毛骨悚然，頓時忘了自己來的目的，舌頭有些麻痺「那個⋯我、我需要一個，可以、那個⋯發射一個藥劑、之類的，的東西⋯不知道你手邊⋯？」

不等他說完話，Peter就默默沈下去了。Severus看著他下沉帶起的漩渦，乾巴巴的說「好吧。」

他也不說章語，他完全不知道現在該怎麼辦。

下一刻，湖底有什麼破水而出。

Severus眼睜睜看著一座投石機在面前立起，滴滴答答地向下落著水珠，支架上掛著水草與貝類，被兩隻粗壯的觸手撐出水面。

總覺得釀成大禍了。Severus頭皮發麻，就怕這一番大動靜引起校內的注意，連忙揮手制止「不不，這有點太大了，我說的是、我說的是像⋯十字弓！對，十字弓這種的，可以一個人操作的。」

好不容易想起那個名詞，Severus心裡緊張著，看觸手默默把投石機收了回去，總算鬆了一口氣，在湖邊等了半晌，卻不見Peter有其他動靜。

「生氣了嗎？」青年困擾的喃喃，繼續往湖裡拋剩下的龍蝦「別這樣，Peter，我事成了給你帶好吃的，海鮮你也吃膩了吧？」

湖水以迅雷不及掩耳的速度迎面而來，Severus促防不及的被灌了一身，向後沖倒在草地上。湖水的角度倒很巧妙的沒灌得他滿鼻腔，Severus只是嗆咳了兩聲，抹乾臉上的水，就見身邊躺著一隻十字弓，木製的武器倒還算新，像是有人隨時在照料一樣。Severus試探的摸了一下，確定上頭沒有滿是黏液，才扛起任務獎勵，心懷敬畏的跟Peter道謝辭行，而後披著一身湖水的腥味往校內走。

當天Severus難得翹了課，狠狠把自己像在刮魚鱗似的洗了兩回，才把湖味洗掉。

* * *

晚間，師徒倆又開始計畫。

他把裝上玻璃注射筒的十字弓拿給Annick看，女子算是認可的點頭了，但眉宇依然不鬆。

「他受傷一定會反擊，如果能事先制約住他的爪子就先下手。」她叮囑「口手優先，後腿也必須控制住，任何可能讓你有傷口，而後接觸到狼人體液的情況都不能冒險。」

「知道了。」Severus乖巧的點頭，然後在女子的要求下，把所有制約型的咒都背了一遍。

「必須做最壞的打算，」Annick語重心長的說，遲疑了一下，還是接著繼續說「狼毒擴散很快，緊要關頭，你必須拿非慣用手去擋，然後⋯」

嘆了口氣，她可說是沉痛的交代「Severus你聽我說，你千萬不能猶豫，要立刻從手肘以上把手截斷。」

青年聞言，艱難的吞了口氣，再次意識到事關重大，他立刻在腦中搜羅可用的咒，心裡有些自嘲。沒想到拿來對付對手的Sectumsempra居然會拿來用在自己身上。

「但這只是最壞打算，」看學徒滿臉凝重，Annick這才拍拍自己的臉，重整自己的表情「但願你不要給我捅這麼大個婁子。但再怎麼說，喝生骨藥水總比當狼人好多了，而且你把手弄斷了，搞不好我還能作為家屬去學校探望你。」

Severus聞言，對她輕哼一聲「當年轉學不來Hogwarts，後悔了吧？」

簡短的打鬧倒讓氣氛輕鬆不少，師徒倆相視而笑，貫穿大半個晚上的緊繃與壓抑總算消散一些。

「還有兩天月圓，」Annick嘆了口氣，頭痛的壓著鼻樑「你小子要操心死我，我看我這兩天不用睡了。」

「不用擔心，」女子的操心讓他心暖，Severus出言安撫她，也順便給自己壯壯膽「我可是妳的學徒。」

說完這句話，他自己倒真的莫名有了幾分自信

Annick翻了他一個白眼，道了晚趕著他去睡覺。看著鏡面中自己的倒影，女人吐了一口長氣，窩進二樓沙發裡喃喃「就因為是我的學徒，才更放心不下啊⋯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然覺得狼毒有點像HIV。  
> -  
> 下一章應該可以算是決定 Sev 選妃的轉捩章節？  
> 有ＣＰ意見（啊⋯建議）的可以稍微留言暗示喔，不然我自己要亂開車了。


	19. 史上最糟糕的約會

幾年互看不順眼下來，Severus在知己知彼的原則下，也知道了不少獅院那幾個人的小秘密。他們是幻獸師算一個，Severus現在鑽的樹洞又是一個。

此時外頭應是夕陽西下之時，Severus為了提早來預備，連課都翹了

翹得還是重要的草藥學。不滿的Severus心生退意，腳下還是一步接著一步走。

說不怕當然是假的，他也說不上來自己為什麼這麼執著。或許是科學家精神，或許是沾染了老闆娘路見不平的義氣，他自己也還沒摸透，就糊裡糊塗的淌了這渾水。

浮躁得像隻蠢獅子。他暗罵自己，伸手推開了棚屋的木門。

房間還算舒適，就是傢俱有些破敗，Severus看了看動線，最後決定窩在可以直線逃離屋子的一角，施術把自己隱身了。

然後就這樣傻蹲了幾個小時。

就在他懷疑自己是不是記錯日子，連占星學都要被當的時候，門後傳來了吵雜。

「快快快！」有人催促著「今天晚了，動作快！」

門被撞開，他看見Remus幾乎是被Sirius拖進屋內，身後跟著James，他肩上頂著一隻老鼠，急急把門關上「獸足，你先！」

Sirius把肩上的少年丟到床上，驚喊一聲，急急閃過Remus揮過來的爪子。

總是溫和的青年面目猙獰，痛苦的嘶吼著，鋒利的獠牙劃傷牙齦。

Severus甚至忘了呼吸，他沒想到畫面會是如此血腥，抓在十字弓上的手緊了緊，決心隱約變得更堅定。

「你瘋了！」James拉過Sirius「他就只針對人類，你還不快化形！」

語畢，他自己也施術，變成一隻體型還有些纖細的雄鹿。

Sirius也在一邊變成黑狗，看著Remus張嘴撲過來，被James用鹿角架住。

把狼人拋回床上，James心裡緊張，不知道好友為什麼今天分外激動。

Severus在一邊看著，試圖找破綻的同時，也在衡量什麼時候可以下手。

狼耳朵都移到腦袋上了，還滿口獠牙，比較細小的傷口已經在癒合，表示狼毒的基因已經取得掌控權。

只要等James從彈道上移開，就可以下手了。

但他似乎等不到這個時機。

Remus大概是嗅到他的味道，一而再再而三的撲過來，James只能一直和Sirius輪流架著他，連Peter都在咬著狼人的尾巴尖讓他分心。

大概只有兩條路。Severus暗想。一是等他們筋疲力盡擋不住了，讓Remus朝自己撲過來，到時候沒人緩衝，情況比較危急；二是現身，但風險是那幾個看到自己，可能會跟狼人一起撲過來把他咬成篩子。

怎麼想都不妙。

既然伸頭一刀縮頭也一刀，那乾脆自己揭了老底，賞Remus一個痛快，也賞自己一個痛快。

絕對不能讓老闆娘知道自己這麼衝動。邊如此暗想著，他邊撤了隱身，同時把十字弓抵到肩上「Potter，滾開！」

他沒想過狗跟鹿可以有這麼傻眼的表情，但不等他多看兩眼，狼人已經與大鹿擦肩，張著血盆大口往他咬過來。

Severus扣下板機，裝載著藥水的針筒歪斜的扎進Remus左肩，同時後座力也把他撞開，堪堪躲過狼人鋒利的爪子。

成了嗎？

Severus緊張的看著，卻見狼人吃痛而變得更加暴躁，他連忙揮動魔杖把他的爪子禁錮在身側，再一步封住他的狼嘴。

重心不穩的狼人摔在地上，碎裂的玻璃扎在他肩頭，藥水混雜著血抹了一地，Remus被封住嘴而模糊的怒吼著，卻越發無力。

Severus呼吸紊亂，有些踉蹌的退著腳步，看Remus掙扎的扭動，卻還是敵不過藥效而漸漸闔上眼，總覺得他隨時會睜眼把自己撕碎。

警戒著狼人，他反被Sirius衝撞得措手不及。

「你殺了他！」Sirius揪著他的領子把他壓到牆邊「你殺了他！這下你開心了嗎？」

青年雙目赤紅，拎著Severus的衣襟，撞得他鬆手掉了十字弓跟魔杖。

被他突如其來的驚了一下，Severus意念一動，下意識的用魔力噴開了Sirius，看他踉蹌的被James扶住。

Sirius的控訴讓他心慌，撿起魔杖，Severus疾步來到狼人身邊，謹慎的蹲下探了鼻息，見他呼吸平穩，蛇院青年總算有底氣澄清「只是迷昏他而已。」

試探的抽著他肩頭的玻璃渣，Severus見他沒醒，才繼續動手清了傷口，而後簡單治療。

直起身子，他看著變回人的幾個青年站在面前，各個神色複雜。

片刻，James才開口「⋯你為什麼⋯？」

「痛一次總比痛一整晚好。」Severus說，眼神示意著碎了滿地的針筒。

看到一邊靜靜趴著的狼人，耳朵時不時抖兩下，他吐了一口壓得他胸悶的氣，低聲喃喃「這件事，對他太不公平了。」

話說出口，他才意識到自己多嘴了，欲蓋彌彰而彆扭的咕噥「主要是我要採血做實驗，僅此而已。」

說著，他抓起十字弓就要往外走。

「慢著，」Sirius錯身擋住他的去路，看著他，像是要揍人，又像是要道歉。僵持了半晌，他才吠了一聲笑「你說要採血，倒是把他傷口都癒合了，怎麼做實驗？」

Severus這才發現自己的藉口漏洞百出，突然有點臉熱，但總不能再折返回去捅那可憐的傢伙一刀，他支吾了兩聲，才說「⋯下次再說，我今天還沒吃晚飯，餓死了。」

* * *

Severus和室友同時驚醒，神智不清的找尋噪音來源，就見一封吼叫信不知怎麼的闖進他們寢室，此時已經罵到一半。

「⋯我就殺過去拔光Dumbledore的鬍鬚毛做魔杖！」

聽著Annick的餘音繞梁，Severus愣愣看著信封燒起，熊熊想起自己昨天在廚房覓食完倒頭就睡，完全忘了跟老闆娘回報。

「真是抱歉。」他急促的對一臉驚魂未定對室友說，邊翻身下床，慌忙的撈出了雙向鏡，還沒催動魔力，就緊張到失手把鏡子摔了個粉碎。

他默默的看著滿地碎片，想著自己這兩天又是針筒，又是鏡子，接連碎碎平安，到底平安去哪裡了？

Severus試圖用魔杖修復雙向鏡，卻聽室友遮了個呵欠「魔法物品用基礎咒術無法修復的，你等著收到一根惡意滿滿的新魔杖吧，如果安小姐真的殺過來，我可不會窩藏你。」

大清早的，校園內大概只有Severus在熱血的奔跑，揣著寫一半的紙條趕往貓頭鷹屋，被剛入眠的貓頭鷹生氣的啄了好幾下，才成功把信送出去。

昨晚把狼人放倒之後都沒這麼脫力，Severus自己也不知道是出於讓Annick乾等的愧疚，還是那女人在他心中已經比狼人還可怕。

拖著腳步回到地窖，Severus正打算翹掉早餐回去補眠，就看Lily手抱胸堵在門口。

生物第六感讓他腳跟一轉就往回溜，卻被女孩怒喝一聲吼住「Severus Snape！你不要命了是嗎？」

對於Lily消息這麼靈通，既知道Remus是狼人，又知道他大半夜去鑽樹洞，Severus已經放棄掙扎，盡其所能的去抓她砸在身上的拳頭，聽她罵罵咧咧到哽咽，然後一把抱住他不撒手了，緊得他甚至抽不開手去安撫女孩兒。

這綁手綁腳的狀態跟昨晚的Remus一樣啊⋯。Severus邊低頭輕聲而笨拙地安撫著女孩兒，邊無奈的想。難得做了一件好事卻惹到兩個手勁驚人的女人，是不是有點得不償失？

* * *

Severus靠聯繫Lucius搞到一對雙向鏡，主動寄了一面回麻瓜界，盡其所能地展現了悔過的誠意，好聲好氣而措辭匱乏的哄了老闆娘好一會兒才被原諒，但後半學期他還是心裡有愧，格外繃緊了皮上法文課，乖巧得Annick很是滿意，還交給他做燒賣的食譜讓他去跟湖底章魚報恩。Severus又挑了一個週末拉著Lily在萬應室開小灶，做了一批還算上相的飲茶點心，拿了一半拋給Peter算是扣押十字弓的訂金。

「我帶了朋友來見你，Peter。」Severus邊往湖裡丟小點「Lily，來打聲招呼。」

「神神密密的，到底要給我看什麼？」女孩兒給了他嗔怪的一眼，站在湖邊，就見一片白茫茫的影子浮上來，水面下蒼白的面積不斷擴張，似乎沒有盡頭，讓Lily頭皮忍不住麻「Severus⋯這到底是什麼？」

「Peter是湖裡的大章魚。」青年低笑一聲「不用擔心，他很溫和。」

「這不是溫不溫和的問題，」Lily艱難地吞了口口水，低聲對他私語「你忘了我怕蜘蛛？八隻腳的東西我都怕！」

「啊。」Severus乾巴巴的說，輕推她一把「那妳先走，我有事跟他說。」

回過頭，Severus簡單跟Peter報備了一下借用十字弓的事，就見水面似是憤怒的開始湧動，他急急出聲制止「Peter我朋友還在、」

不等他說完，冰冷的湖水已經灌了兩人一身，狼狽萬分的兩人對視一眼，終是忍不住笑出聲來，並肩回城堡準備各自去洗澡，沿路上Lily威脅加利誘的讓Severus熬一瓶薰衣草香精讓她蓋掉一身湖水味，青年無奈地答應了，她才佯怒的捶了他一拳「這真是史上最糟糕的約會了！」

旋即嫣然一笑，對他揮了揮手離開「晚上圖書館見。」

Severus目送她離去，耳際熱得嗡鳴。⋯約⋯約會？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 獸足看到Severus當下的表情大概是這樣的：  
> https://i2-prod.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article6459026.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/dog-1.jpg
> 
> -  
> psst psst 我有件事要告白，黑湖裡應該是魷魚而不是章魚，但我已經對章魚彼得產生感情了，不想把它改掉，請讓我繼續錯下去。  
> -  
> 下一章放男主


	20. 有點孩子氣呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊號的註釋放在下方說明欄

「你說在麻瓜界？」聽著Abraxas的資訊，Voldemort在指尖把玩著魔杖，從黑髮下衝他挑眉「確認過了？」

「探子確認過了，」族長悠哉的翹腳喝茶，事不關己的說「我可沒這個閒工夫親自去看。」

對於這個辦事不力的左右手，Voldemort無奈的噴了一口氣，但無奈對方是提攜他的學長，他能有今天的成就Abraxas出了很大的力，他對老Malfoy總是格外寬容，畢竟知恩圖報的基本做人道理他還是懂的。

「接下來只能靠你自己了，」Abraxas語重心長的忽悠著年輕男人「她似乎在店面附近下了驅逐巫師咒，所以探子也只找到一個大概，跟了一陣子就找不到人了。」

Voldemort挑眉「什麼店？」

「咖啡店。」Abraxas說，輕笑一聲「弄杯咖啡還要假他人之手，你看麻瓜沒有魔力，連個飲品都能被資本主義渲染。」

好歹也在麻瓜屆混過小半輩子的Voldemort淡淡的回話「咖啡店弄好了可是很賺的。」

善於經商的鉑金貴族猛的抬眼看他，躍躍欲試的模樣讓Voldemort立刻瞇眼制止他「你別想再用我的身分投資，沒從飛船*那次學到教訓？」

Abraxas靠回椅子裡，低聲嘟囔「誰知道他們會用那些稀奇古怪的東西、」

「你是說氫氣？」Voldemort嗤笑一聲「自然界本身就存在的元素，比魔法好解釋得多了。」

* * *

Voldemort從窗外看著裡頭的光景，年輕女子身邊坐著一個青年，她手上端著一本雜誌在翻，青年則埋頭在羊皮紙上刷刷的書寫著，傍晚時分，兩人坐在大開的落地窗邊，面對人來人往的街道，女子還有膽用手指畫著圈，隔空用魔力剝著葡萄皮餵進自己嘴裡。

但不得不說，她確實有這樣囂張的本錢，她的咒術讓Voldemort也費了一番勁才找到突破口繞到她店門口，而且還是在他幾乎要放棄的時候不小心瞥見的，好像他越有心找，越找不到一樣。

男人隱身駐足於店外觀察著，突破了驅逐巫師咒，他看著店裡肆無忌憚的兩人，和周遭瞎了眼似的路人，合理推論她此時把驅逐麻瓜的咒和原本的驅逐咒精密的編織在了一塊兒。

所以這個懶到沒理的女子就是當年“那位”的寶貝學徒？居然淪落到在麻瓜界賣咖啡，雖然下咒術依然巧妙，但既然落魄至此，大概跟她的導師不再有牽扯了，畢竟聽說她多年前就逃離師門，連魔杖都折了。

丟臉。Voldemort輕哼一聲，仗著來都來了的理由，還是決定到此一遊的問問話。

想著對方可以依靠的後盾已經人間蒸發多年，身邊還帶著一個拖油瓶小男孩，而且又脫離魔法界多年，最熟練的大概只剩居家魔法，戰鬥對峙能力理應十分低下，他便以最習慣的方式，毫不拖泥帶水的直接用威壓脅迫，一揮魔杖炸開對方的店門，魔杖尖端指著女子，魔壓直朝兩人襲去。

* * *

Severus只聽一聲爆裂聲響，下意識的縮了下脖子，回頭就見一個陌生男人站在一片狼籍的門口，拿魔杖指著他們，他頭皮一麻，立刻抽出魔杖，錯身站到兩人中間。

沒想到小朋友敢跟自己作對，Voldemort微微挑眉，輕笑一聲「倒是個護主的。」

但也怪不得他，Walpurgis騎士團*轉型的過程中太多雜音，導致他至今都還沒正式露面，除了一些Slytherine內圈的貴族知道他的長相，下一代人認不出他來也是自然。

Severus在一邊不知所措，Annick還慢悠悠的吃了顆葡萄，才起身走到他身邊，連個眼神都沒給擅闖的男人，只是睨著自家學徒「誰讓你掏魔杖了？校外施法被魔法部質詢我可不跟你去。」

Severus嘴角一抽「⋯要公平嘛。」

看女子不慌不忙，他便遲疑的收了魔杖。

Annick見學徒對自己下意識的信任，滿意的點頭「就是要講求公平，所以還輪不到你動手。」

拿過裝著水果的碗塞到青年手裡，她一彎嘴角「小朋友去一邊坐著看戲，我要撤結界了，你別被嚇哭。」

話聲剛落，整間咖啡店便閃過一陣輕巧的藍光，Severus頓時感受到強大的威壓迎面而來，下意識抱緊了手上的碗。原來方才一直有女子的結界擋著這樣可怕的威壓，如果一開始就面對這樣粗暴的力量，他可能連魔杖都不掏，直接拉著老闆娘就往後門跑。

但Annick對此卻是沒神經似的，只是朝對方微微挑眉「門，你要修，還是要賠？」

一副面對奧客的態度，讓Severus簡直要肅然起敬。

⋯這女人不是個啞炮吧？Voldemort蹙眉。一點危機意識都沒有。

穩了魔杖，他低哼一聲「我沒時間跟妳廢話，他的魔杖在哪？」

Severus心中暗叫不妙。就他的經驗，Annick能跟人好聲好氣的說話的次數，是極為小氣的 _**1**_ 。很多人會把她此時的淡定當成好欺負而蹬鼻子上臉，但通常還沒上臉就已經被心狠手辣的女子在地上碾成粉。

不過，那是對麻瓜的時候。她力氣驚人，還跟警隊內部有良好關係，可以一次次仗勢欺人，但如今對方是法師，而且還是實力強悍到Severus不敢輕舉妄動的法師，他心裡很不安。

果然，他的老闆沒讓他失望，秉持“只給你一次方便，不見好就收我就待你隨便”的原則，女人冷了臉，語氣跟著差了起來「你憑什麼問話？我的問題你都還沒答，急什麼，不懂禮尚往來嗎？」

Severus萬分希望自己可以抽空奔上樓把領帶夾抓在手上，對方這個越來越高漲的惡意，感覺就可以被上頭的符文直接轟成渣渣。

另一頭的Voldemort有點不知道怎麼評價這女人。是愚勇？還是愚蠢？又或是她真有實力？但如果有實力敢對他如此放肆，為什麼要窩在這樣一個小地方？

看不清答案，那只能試探。

男人微微勾起嘴角「既然我們都只問不答，如今互不相欠，我就不跟妳客氣了。」

一揮魔杖，強勁的魔力噴湧而出，帶著不祥的紅光，直朝師徒倆的顏面襲來。Severus還沒來得及抽出魔杖，就看Annick不滿的瞇眼，一股能量以她為中心擴散出去，牢牢將兩人護住。

Voldemort忍不住多看了她兩眼。女人的雙手是空的，微抿的紅唇出了方才嘴貧的刁難他，並沒有再開口唸咒。無聲無杖，卻能與自己相抗衡？

強大到肉眼清晰可見的兩道魔力碰撞，實體化的力量充斥店面、互相壓制，屏障似的表面上竄動著粗壯電流般的能量，不規矩的張牙舞爪著。男人強勁到讓人看了都頭皮發麻的魔力，全被Annick姿態隨性的敞著手臂給攬下。勢均力敵的魔壓讓男人感興趣的挑眉，見女子可說是恬淡的對他彎了一抹挑釁的笑，Voldemort差點就要輕笑出聲。

即便兩人的眼神交流再愉快、魔力交手再陰狠，僵持不下的局勢也必須有人打破，男人觀察著對手的魔力輸出，奸巧的魔杖一偏，硬是往她的屏障上穿了一個洞。

破綻不大，但是壓縮出來的魔力又強又快，又精準而不湊巧的往一邊的玻璃櫃襲去。

當店裡最頻繁被擦拭的玻璃櫃炸裂，Severus的心都冷了半截，老闆用肉身和實力驚人的巫師互相碾壓魔力都沒讓他這麼恐慌過，看著迅速往地面潰散的玻璃與器具，他做出了最合理的舉動。

「摩卡壺飛來！」青年在跟死對頭對戰的時候都沒這個抽魔杖的手速，想在老闆千叮嚀萬交代要小心呵護的器具摔到地面前，趕著要把摩卡壺往懷裡揣，但在壺還沒安穩的召喚過來，卻被對手男人強大的魔壓半路噴去撞牆了。

Severus聽著清脆的響聲，感受到身邊氣氛頓時凝結。

Voldemort也感受到了，時間像是硬生生的停了一秒。一瞬間的魔力消逝，彷彿那一剎那，小小的咖啡店被抽了真空，而地心引力恣意妄為，空氣不流動、魔力被沈重的力量壓扁消散，甚至他，也有點喘不過氣來。

Annick瞟了一眼深陷在牆上的壺，緩緩的收回了視線，Voldemort看著她臉側被碎玻璃劃出一道刺目的紅，對上她沒了笑意、燃起冷冽金光的眼，硬是晚了一拍才想起要撐起防護來防禦。

但對方也不跟他打了，右手一揮，把他身側的牆整面掀開；左手一抬，挖起整片木地板，在外頭的落葉被夏夜晚風吹進門之前，不顧男人困難的穩住重心，毫不憐香惜玉的連人帶地給拋出了店外。

一個踉蹌還沒穩住，Voldemort就見眼前的牆面闔上，店面迅速消失在兩邊兩棟建築物之間，把臭臉的老闆娘和錯愕的青年一併帶走，男人一時之間還有些回不過神來。

看著被打上黃光的麻瓜街道，他細細回想，還是有些難以想像，原本還有些興致勃勃跟他鬥智鬥法的女子，為了一個摩卡壺，連地板都不要了？

而且不唸咒，但憑魔力操控就把一家店給隱藏起來。何等強大、何等粗暴的解決方式。

但又讓人忍不住覺得，有點孩子氣呢。

Voldemort收回心思，拍了拍被整片木地砸得飛濺到肩上的沙土，腦中迅速規劃起再訪的日程，一時半刻竟是沒想起來登門的本意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊飛船一度是備受看好的航空器，約1785年就出現惹。1937年的興登堡號空難讓大家對飛船失去了信心。  
> ＊Walpurgis騎士團差點成為食死徒的名稱，這邊就假裝他們Slytherine gang從畢業到正式命名成食死徒之前用的名稱（個人覺得食死徒中英文聽起來都超二的啊）。


	21. 店裡的小王子

聽了Voldemort的故事，Abraxas毫無良心的笑了出來「丟出門？」

「簡直是不可理喻，」男人哼了聲，完全不想談這個話題「你確定沒有其他線索？」

「他都消失這麼多年了，你自己沒有聽到任何動靜，我們其他人怎麼可能會知道更多？」Abraxas反問「要不是Walburga有認出當年那個學徒，我們根本不會想到要追這個消失更久的人。」

摸了摸下巴，老Malfoy若有所思的微笑「還追得挺辛苦，若非為了讓她那個小弟子好找，我們至今搞不好都追蹤不到她。」

回想那晚費盡心思找了半天，只換來一場勝負未分的交鋒，Voldemort憶起女子氣焰囂張的態度，還是有點氣悶，忍不住唸了一句「你說她是不是傻？」

「"那位"的直傳弟子怎麼可能傻？」Abraxas輕笑，看學弟鬱悶的攪著茶，刻意的挑眉逗他「我看你才是被她勾魂勾傻了。」

Voldemort猛的抬眼瞪人「⋯再嘴碎小心我阿瓦達你。」

「那你虧大了，」現任族長拉撫了撫衣襟，漫不經心地說「Lucius可沒有藉口帶你去見她。」

沒想到Abraxas會和女子有聯繫，Voldemort有些意外地挑眉，對上年長男人戲謔的眼神，新一代魔王在心裡盤算起要不要用見面試探的機會，換來Abraxas不知道會持續多久的言語調戲。

* * *

Toverannick是Severus的避風港，撇開第一次被Sirius誤打誤撞推到店裡，和被麻瓜父母帶來的Lily，他再也沒有遇過魔法界的人。在Annick的店裡，沒有純血與否的既定印象，連顧客至上這種服務業潛規則都被老闆娘暴虐的否定了，他仗著自己跟貴族打交道多年的上流腔，加上憂鬱型小青年的優勢，Severus可説是店裡的小王子，師奶們都愛他，Annick還發現自己的客群多了不少小姑娘，總愛偷偷摸摸的拉著他問他喜歡哪個，調戲了這麼久，不只姻緣沒湊成，連臉皮也不見厚上幾分。

也算是資深員工了，Annick已經很放心讓Severus掌櫃，接近飯點的時候，更是直接把前台和外場都交給他，自己開始鑽研起食譜來。除了剛接手有點手忙腳亂，Severus上手之後倒也不辛苦，而且每天午晚餐都越發精緻，他邊稍嫌笨拙地拿無杖魔法開掛，對此一點異議都沒有。

但這天下午，他卻遇到了有點棘手的事。

看著推門而入的青年，Severus震驚得說不出話，反手連連往背對著門口組合蛋糕的女子身上拍。

「哎哎哎，別動！」Annick彈指把他的爪子固定在身側，擺好了小蛋糕上頭的糖片才回頭「舌頭被貓咬了？動手動腳的幹什麼？」

但一見來者，她也忍不住啞口半晌。

Severus比他先找回自己的聲音「⋯Lucius，好久不見。」

Annick則嘴角微抽，看著跟在鉑金青年身後的人「Abraxas，真是⋯稀客。」

來者正是Malfoy父子。Lucius還算有常識的穿著簡單的襯衫西褲，Abraxas則很招搖的披著華麗的外袍，在麻瓜界格格不入的衣裝，卻因為精緻到人神共憤的容貌而無人注意到，一頭帶著貴金屬光澤的鉑金色髮閃得一室的人都晃了眼。

太久沒被這樣的⋯美景震撼到，Annick輕吸一口氣，重振旗鼓之後嘟囔「媽的，臭孔雀。」

英國魔法界最權貴的家族被老闆娘這樣懟，Severus隱隱心驚，但想起她們不久之前才從一個莫名其妙的強大巫師手中溜掉，還親眼見證了女子無聲無杖的實力，便也隨她去了，反正這女人也不是他管教得來的。

也不知道有沒有聽到女子暗罵他，Abraxas彎了一抹客氣的淺笑，禮數周到而魅力十足地向她傾身「安小姐，好久不見，猶記上次見面，妳還只是個小豆丁，如今出落得⋯。」

Annick聞言黑了臉「你才是個豆丁。」

Abraxas從善如流地閉嘴，也不惱火，依然笑笑的看著她。

雖然從小生活的環境也都是和貴族打交道，但女子從來不愛這些繁瑣的禮數，如今突然遇到一個交際斡旋的高手，Annick忍不住有些侷促，憋了一下，還是放棄的擺了擺手「有什麼事你直說吧，怎麼會紆尊降貴到⋯小店來？」

領頭提倡純血的族長來到麻瓜界，且不說被發現了會有多少人閒話，被發現了她的清淨大概也沒了。Annick試探著，想把這個可能性扼殺在搖籃裡。

「只是聽Walburga說見到妳了，想起過往，意識到時光荏苒之餘，也甚是思念。」已經習慣了先說唱一段的Malfoy族長一時之間停不下來，見女子跟自家兒子臉越來越臭，才話鋒一轉「不過我今天來確實是有事找妳商討。」

Annick哼了一聲，也不拖泥帶水「我們上樓聊。Severus，樓下麻煩你了。」

Abraxas對青年微微一笑，壓著兒子的肩「犬子也麻煩你了。」

Voldemort難以置信的拿視線凌遲他。如今他耐著噁心喝了變身水變成Lucius的模樣，就是要來旁聽Abraxas跟女子的談話，被丟包在樓下，豈不是努力都白費了？

老Malfoy還有膽戲謔的拍拍他「別這副眼神，我知道你仰慕安阿姨已久，但把拔有事跟她商量，你先在樓下跟小學弟玩，嗯？」

哄人的語氣讓在場其他人渾身都不對勁，Annick更是加入瞪人的行列「再那樣叫我，我拔光你孔雀尾巴。」

Abraxas笑了聲，亦有所指的瞟了"Lucius"一眼「也是，你們大概也算是同齡人。不說這個了，領路吧，安小姐。」

自己沒有想在魔法界立足，所以可以對Abraxas不客氣，但不表示Severus要跟著斷了後路。邊頭痛著，她邊闊氣的拍拍弟子的肩「Sev，自己人招待好，都算我的。」

然後便轉身往屋內走。

見女子沒要帶上他，Voldemort瞇眼想著要怎麼死皮賴臉的跟上，甚至想著要不要賭一把下迷魂咒⋯但那女人感覺不會輕易中招。於是他把主意打到了小弟子身上，盤算的看著身邊的青年。

總覺得Lucius的視線很不友善。Severus想著是不是自己通信回慢了而被學長埋怨了，無計可施的拿店裡的東西賄賂他「⋯Lucius，你⋯看看吧，菜單上的我基本上都弄得出來，別客氣。」

看著Severus推到自己眼前的夾板，Voldemort頓了一下，還是在吧檯邊的高腳椅坐下，拉過了菜單，對夾在上頭的羊皮紙輕哼，抬眼看Severus「還真是明目張膽。」

對此，青年無奈的聳肩，低聲說「她不是個低調的人，舒眠茶裡還放了黃桿頡草。」

Voldemort蹙眉「是想毒死誰？」

「我也是這樣說的，」青年笑了聲「不過她拿捏得很好。」

看了一眼前來點餐的客人，他安頓好Voldemort「你慢慢看，我招呼一下。」

然後便熟練地開始接單，邊寫下餐點記帳，邊在咖啡機後方隱密的打開冰箱，漂浮出牛奶。

Voldemort看著他的小動作，忍不住挑眉。

翻開觸感熟悉的菜單，他看著那些眼花撩亂的品項，一時之間拿不定主意，反而被邊緣逼真的花草吸引了視線，頭也不抬地問「她畫的？」

Severus支吾了片刻，才坦承「我畫的⋯她逼我畫的，反正就跟藥草學筆記差不多。」

然後菜單就被Voldermot帶著莫名嫌棄的拋了回去「隨便來點什麼。」

Severus委屈巴巴的，不知道上一秒還噙著淺笑摸著菜單的學長怎麼突然變臉了。


	22. 幫我

「妳小東西真不少。」在二樓的公共空間，Abraxas捏著小咖啡杯端詳了一下，看女子脫了鞋踩上絨毛地毯，也舉步跟上。

「欸。」 Annick出聲阻止他「別踩我地毯，要嘛脫鞋，要嘛自己在外頭弄張椅子。」

Abraxas無奈「怎麼不記得妳以前待人這麼不客氣。」

女子對此冷哼一聲「你也知道我是跟誰學的，別逼逼。」

Abraxas給自己弄了張椅子，然後又在地毯上擺了個小凳放腳，遊走規矩邊緣的挑釁著，開心地看Annick瞇了瞇眼，倒沒再多說話，在心裡給自己記了一筆勝仗。

「我就開門見山的說了，」男人撩開外袍瀟灑地坐下「妳知道那天遇到了誰嗎？」

女子防範的抱著胸，對於他知道這件事似乎不意外。噴了口氣，Annick模糊的說「略有耳聞。」

見她油鹽不進，Abraxas也不急「他跟我走得還算近，我想我能說自己是他最好的⋯嗯，朋友吧？至少在學期間，利益糾葛較少的時候是。他一直都是個很有才華的人，學識淵博而聰穎，個人魅力也十分了得，沒幾年就以混血的身分站到了Slytherine的頂端。」

回憶著過往，Abraxas不忘補帶「要知道，我的學院是很講求血統的，但居然連我⋯也忍不住想跟他，一個混血，站在一起。」

淡色的眼眸看向一臉不感興趣的女子，Abraxas絲滑的嗓音彷彿在蠱惑她「跟他齊身，安小姐，登時感覺像世間沒人阻止得了我們。」

Annick耐著性子聽了半天，覺得Abraxas的說話方式比以前還花式而不著邊際了，忍不住隱隱頭痛「⋯你今天就為了來跟我炫耀他？」

「當然不是，」男人微微斂笑「我是來請妳幫他。」

女子哼笑一聲「幫他什麼？統戰麻瓜⋯」

「以及，幫我。」Abraxas打斷她戲謔的諷刺，正經了臉色「我代表二十八大家族*請求妳，幫我。」

這下驚人了。英國的二十八大純血家族，在歐洲大陸上幾乎所有人都能背出十來個，如今連那些不管事的貴族也被逼得出世，究竟有什麼劫難在暗潮洶湧？

見女子也嚴肅的蹙眉，Abraxas嘆了一口氣「安小姐，妳聽過魂器嗎？」

* * *

Voldemort眼睜睜看著Severus往茶裡加了半杯奶，秀氣的眉緊緊湊在一起。

年少的青年對此也有所預料「我知道看起來很驚人，但⋯試過之後，並不排斥。」

把杯子擺到學長面前「店裡的招牌，老闆娘的最愛。不喜歡的話，我再另外幫你沖一杯濃茶。」

突然有點後悔讓Severus自由發揮了，Voldemort拉過暖手的茶杯，深深嘆氣之後，輕抿了一口「⋯好甜。」

Severus聳肩，伸手拿了個新的杯子「茶？」

「不，」Voldemort又抿了一口，舌尖帶著一絲焦糖苦味，讓人想反覆品嚐「⋯別浪費，我喝得完。」

如果換作是別人，Severus大概轉過身去偷笑了，但如今眼前的人是熟稔的學長，他便不掩飾自己的戲謔。

Voldemort被一個小輩這樣似笑非笑的盯著看，邊慶幸自己頂著Lucius的臉皮，還算夠厚，邊算著變身藥劑的時效什麼時候要到。他倒蠻想看看眼前的青年變臉的模樣，如果看到當初跟自己老闆掐架的男人站在眼前，自己還供他吃喝，小青年不知道會露出何等糾結的神情？

如此想著，Voldemort突然也不著急了，想著最好讓Abraxas拖久一點，拉過了菜單決定吃點東西墊胃。

* * *

聽完Abraxas文情並茂的講述，Annick全程表情沒露餡，看男人喝了一口她泡的伯爵茶之後便沒再開口，看來是告一段落而不是中場休息。她聽完了故事，直白的問「所以呢？為什麼找我？」

Abraxas捏著茶杯，可說是無奈的看著眼前的年輕女人。雖然在英國待久了，但所有和貴族牽扯到的事情似乎都讓她回想起德國的生活，和Walburga也好，Abraxas也罷，面對這些人的時候，她的個性就尖銳了起來，絲毫不拖泥帶水。

想起她導師也是個心急的主，Annick這副死樣大概就是他耳濡目染出來的，Abraxas就覺得可惜。笑起來這麼好看的一個女子染了一身德國人的剛強，真是浪費。

但他今天不是來遊說她多笑世界會更美好，他是有正事要幹的。稍微挪到椅子前端，Abraxas微微傾身，低聲說「Ann，如果妳真如當年所傳的那般強大，當代大概只有妳能幫得了他了。」

「憑什麼？」女子過份直截了當的哼了聲「我這小日子過得這麼爽，幹什麼去摻和魔法界搞的事？要不是討厭這些明爭暗鬥，當年我會直接退出嗎？」

這他當然知道，所以如今找上門來，也間接說明了Abraxas有些窮途末路了。他這般老練油滑的人自然是沒有掀自己底牌，拿了別人出來擋「當是為了下一代，為了妳寶貝徒兒跟我兒子。」

想到他們下一代人，Abraxas心裡還是有些感慨，忍不住懊喪的嘆氣「若真的放他走上歪路，魔法界接下來半世紀恐怕都會不安穩。」

自顧自的鬱悶了半晌，他才想起來身前坐了一個人，抬頭就見女子抿嘴，隱隱有鬆動之勢，Abraxas心裡一喜，靈光一閃的拿出懷錶打開「妳看，我老婆，旁邊這是Lucius跟他未婚妻Narcissa，多可愛的一對佳人，我也很希望我兒子可以過一段平凡的日子，或許⋯或許還能抱個孫子。」

「⋯居然想用兒子的美色收買我？」Annick垂死掙扎，清楚自己在他提到Severus的時候已敗，破釜沈舟的把所有牌都掀了「當年的動盪可不能算在我頭上讓我還債。」

但Abraxas只是垂首看著掌中的照片，微微勾了一抹淺笑，Annick看著他的側顏，有些愣神。⋯不愧是當年艷絕眾師生的Malfoy家主啊。

片刻她才回神，狼狽的罵他「用自己的美色也不行！」

被變相稱讚一句，Abraxas的笑容都燦爛了起來，好脾氣的對她笑笑「什麼話呢，我只是在想，Ann妳也差不多過了適婚年齡，如果弄好了，不如直接跟Vo⋯。」

「過你媽過。」女子一秒翻臉，揮手射出一道白光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英國人都只往茶裡加一絲奶，我到現在還喝不慣。  
> 我就愛下重奶，怎樣？怎樣！  
> -  
> *茉莉媽媽的娘家也是 Sacred 28 的一系喔。  
> 我比較意外史拉轟家族也是。  
> source:  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sacred_Twenty-Eight  
> (啊啊神他媽，要是我麻瓜世界史也能讀得那麼認真就好了。)


	23. 謝謝你們招待

既然招牌飲品還算不差，Voldemort看著項目旁邊打了一個象徵老闆娘推薦的A+，猶豫了一下，還是點了那個品名惡意滿滿的餐點。

棺材板的名稱是來自於他的外型，厚片吐司被挖空，裡頭盛滿了餡料豐富的海鮮巧達湯，上頭原封不動的蓋上煎成法式吐司的皮，像蓋了棺蓋。Severus對這道菜還是有點害怕，當年拿小刀徒手挖吐司內臟挖穿了好幾個，導致他現在拿魔力作弊的時侯依然小心翼翼，做出來的成品硬是比Annick做的工整好看了幾倍。

湯料加了一些西洋芹等的爽口蔬菜，倒也不膩口。Voldemort拿刀叉吃著，優雅得Severus頻頻側目，想著學長家的餐桌禮儀真不是蓋的，是不是該把老闆娘送去他們家進廠改造一下。

店裡人潮漸散，Severus也在後台開始整理檯面，熟練而精巧的操持著無聲無杖魔法，雖然都是居家法術，但已經比許多同齡人，甚至是奧羅都來得厲害。吃飽喝足了的男人看著他動作，有些躍躍欲試，但想起自己熟悉的無聲無杖殺傷力好像都有點大，而且一時之間，也想不起什麼清理環境的法術讓他在店裡試身手，只好撐著下巴旁觀，百般聊賴的問「你為什麼跟她在這種地方混這麼多年？」

佯裝興趣缺缺的語氣讓Severus聽得有些牙酸，下意識的就護短的嘆了口氣「Lucius，她是⋯我的恩人。」

「我不是這個意思，」年長的青年玩味的挑眉「她當年在歐洲貴族之間很有名，有名到美洲都有人來找過她，讓人不得不好奇她窩在麻瓜界的原因。」

Severus頗為意外。他對女子的理解至今仍僅限於麻瓜界的生活，自從他被抓包以來，兩人除了課業和魔法指導，Annick再也沒提起自己的身世，總是跟他扯著客人誰又怎樣怎樣了，話題多得Severus無法圓滑的轉回魔法界套話。

就是因為她這樣有意無意的迴避，青年也很難直截了當的問她，深怕觸及什麼地雷而毀了兩人之間的默契，那豈不是得不償失？

反正現在的她，這樣的他們，就已經很好了。

「她從來沒主動提起過這些，」Severus撐著桌邊，看著咖啡機上自己模糊變形的倒映，其實心裡還是清楚，就算嘴上說著知足，還是會感到不甘而鬱悶「連她曾經是⋯那位的學徒，我都是從Regulus那邊聽來的。」

他甚至一度很氣憤自己的血統。就因為家裡和貴族圈沒有聯繫，而被否決了了解她過去的權利。

但如今看來，Annick似乎也不太待見貴族，這樣一想，他心裡就稍微平衡了點，故作輕鬆的聳肩「我想她只是不想參和這些。」

話說出口，他自己也是一頓。如今她雖然實力依舊強悍，但還是想過這樣恬淡的生活，自己是不是不該加入Lucius提起的組織？

蹙起眉宇，Severus決定找時間跟Annick討論一下，對於自己總算找到一個開啟話題的突破口而激動著。

同時他又怕Lucius問起這件事，Severus難得主動的開了話頭「先前那個領帶夾便是Anne送的，所以我想，確實是魔法界的東西。」

Voldemort哪知道什麼領帶夾，抿了一抹不達眼底的笑，隨口答「那就好。」

* * *

Annick隻身從屋內推門出來。

「小Malfoy，」她打了聲招呼「你爸有事走了。」

Voldemort在心裡把Abraxas這個不負責任的家長剮了個遍，咬牙「⋯走了？」

「嗯，他⋯」女人眼睛一轉「誤觸門鑰匙，現在人應該在斐濟。」

⋯事情絕對不是這麼簡單。Voldemort看她滿臉快意，肯定是動了什麼手腳。

Annick也不管制自己的表情，笑得越發燦爛「需要我送你嗎？」

送去斐濟嗎？Voldemort嘴角一抽，覺得這個小心眼的女人很可能會遷怒的把他往死裡弄，客氣的拒絕了「不，我直接消影回家就是了。今天謝謝你們招待我和⋯父親。」

這話說出來，他自己都有點胃痛，決定回Malfoy宅邸好好酸Abraxas兩句出口惡氣。

* * *

偌大的客廳裡，Abraxas一看到Voldemort出現在家裡立刻指著他威脅。

「沒有下次了，你要再去招惹她，請自便。」一拍桌子，族長難得有失風度的惱火著「這小姑娘可狠了！」

鮮少見貴圈馬首是瞻的男人如此失態，Voldemort忍住一絲幸災樂禍的笑「她做了什麼？」

「不打照面的直接施咒把我傳送！」男人依然氣在頭上，難以置信的揮了下手「一個活生生的人，Malfoy家族長！要不是她技術好或運氣好，搞不好你看到我的時候都缺手缺腳缺器官了！」

想起臨行之前Annick說的話，Voldemort挑眉「你不是去了斐濟？」

「斐濟！」Abraxas不客氣的翻了個白眼「她把我丟斐濟的海裡了！真的是沒有在客氣！這小姑娘絲毫沒有敬老尊賢的意識！」

氣惱的嘟囔著，Abraxas覺得自己好心做一次媒，為什麼這麼沒好報。抬頭就見被他做媒的另一個對象正一臉看好戲的似笑非笑，老Malfoy心裡炸毛，表面上不滿的瞇眼威脅「⋯你要是敢笑，我就跟她揭穿你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直都很想吃看看棺材板。  
> 希望稍微西化了食譜不會被視為瀆神。  
> -  
> 關於斐濟這個梗，只是因為印象中，石中劍的梅林一氣之下把自己噴到斐濟去了（還是夏威夷，我真忘了）。


	24. 這不是⋯我們Sev？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy家都是浮誇的戲精

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉呀諸位，最近更得比較（非常）慢。  
> 預計九月中之後可以開始快一點刷劇情，請大家多多擔當～（請收下我的膝蓋）  
> 我不能保證快更，但能保證不棄坑！

作為當事人的Lucius是最後一個知道這件事發生的人，難以置信地盯著自家神色疲憊了父親「您拔了我頭髮？」

「一根而已，」Abraxas心累的揮手敷衍他「你每天都滿屋子的在掉毛，別這麼計較。」

「那你為什麼不撿地上的就好？」痛心疾首了半天，他才想起來還有另一件重大的事情「重點是！你讓那位頂著我的臉⋯。」

「讓他頂我們Malfoy家的臉是便宜他了好嗎？」貴為族長，Abraxas一撩金髮，這話說得很有底氣。

修為尚淺的Lucius掩面，十分不Malfoy的在椅子裡縮成一團，羞恥得不知道以後該怎麼面對Voldemort這位長輩兼上司，深深覺得自己被老子陰了這一把大概要折壽。

* * *

Toverannick這邊倒是相對的平靜，Severus糾結了一番，和女子說起了Abraxas有個朋友在集會結社的事情。 ~~歧視~~ 騎士團提倡菁英政治，且大部分收編的都是權貴，他一個混血加入了初期大概會被斜眼看待，但如果魔法界有動盪，他如果押對邊了，大概可以站穩腳步。

青年難得話多的講得文情並茂，只差沒有寫成論文上繳，但女人聽完了只是點了點頭「年輕人，隨你去闖吧。」

「⋯就這樣？」Severus啞口半晌「我⋯我作為妳的學徒，如果選邊站，難道不會影響妳的立場？」

「或許會，但誰敢動我？」女人倒也不管他精彩的內心戲，依然故我的說「你老闆雖然與世無爭，但真要爭起來，大概沒人鬥得過我。」

看著青年一臉擔心，她短促的笑了聲，習慣性的手賤去捏他臉「比起擔心這個，你的古代符紋複習完了？時間這麼多，把你的三千煩惱用拉丁文寫一篇⋯」

「我這就去溫習。」渾身一顫，Severus效率的起身進房。

Annick笑笑的目送他，想著自己是不是該回頭確認一下自己的人脈還剩多少。

* * *

Severus倒也聽話，作為學生確實該以課業為重。如果考試考好了，自己選擇也多，不用掛死在什麼騎士團那棵樹上。有鑒於他已經習慣了兼職的生活，搞不好除了Lucius那邊之外，還能在魔法部之類的接個研究員或教職的工作。

如此打算著，在Lucius邀他到莊園參加聚會的時候，他心裡大概已經有了計畫，委婉的說詞也都準備好了。

英國沒什麼夏天可言，所以Severus一直不是很能理解貴族們在夏末舉辦歡送夏季的慶典到底是個什麼意思。

或許是諷刺吧？他暗想。從陰雨連綿的熱天變成陰雨連綿的冷天，他不覺得有什麼值得慶賀的。

不過聚會這天天氣倒是出奇的好，Severus拿著裝著氣泡飲的高腳杯站在花園一角躲太陽，在咖啡店工作久了，習慣性的挽著衣袖，很想回到被女人用咒術控制得冬暖夏涼的Toverannick。

但Lucius沒多久就來領他入屋。

「我跟你說的話都還記得吧？」年長的青年比他還緊張，咋舌拉下他的袖子「Severus，人模人樣些！他可是史萊哲林的傳人！」

「我又不是拒絕他，入職這事畢業後再考慮合情合理。」看著Lucius俐落的用魔杖熨平他的袖子，Severus挑眉「你什麼時候這麼熟居家魔法了？」

「你在跟我開玩笑吧？」Lucius不滿的噴了口氣「每個Malfoy在學會飛來咒之前就會這些了，儀表很重要，表面工夫要做好！」

Severus動了動嘴角，慶幸自己今天稍微用心的把半長不短的髮綁了個髻，不然遮頭遮臉的大概要被Lucius當場剃掉。

來到宅邸安靜的一角，Lucius輕吐一口氣，壓低嗓音「記得⋯」

「知道，不要直視他的眼睛，不要發問，如果他交代什麼任務都先應下來就是。」已經被反覆叮囑了幾次，被服務業訓練到過耳不忘的Severus信心滿滿的安撫Lucius。

後者欣慰的點了點頭，拍拍他的肩「是，有什麼需要幫助的，我都會盡量幫忙⋯雖然我覺得你靠安小姐就夠了。」

所言不虛，但前輩的心意還是讓Severus有些感動，對他彎了抹笑。

兩個青年對了個眼神，Lucius不動聲色的深呼吸，敲響了門「打擾了，公爵，我帶我朋友來見您了。」

進門了，Severus看到光潔的木地板上踏著一雙一看就高貴不凡的皮鞋，後知後覺的感到心跳急促了起來。至今人生唯一一次被應聘的過程太順利而被動，他現在突然有些亂了分寸。

說詞是準備好了，但他並不知道魔法界招募人的流程怎麼走，只能且戰且走。

總之客服的態度先拿出來再說「My lord⋯」

不料，一道有些熟悉的嗓音打斷了他「啊，這不是⋯我們Sev？」

一陣惡寒竄下脊柱，Severus下意識的抬頭，對上一雙猩紅的眼眸，頭皮直接麻了，頓時希望被連著地板丟出去的人是自己。

* * *

Voldemort早早就暗示Lucius把人帶來和他正式見面了，可惜在這之前一直被Severus以有排班跟備考的名義給推辭掉，直到開學前的今天，Lucius才成功把人擄來。

Severus的理由也算不上是拖延的藉口。下定決心要認真讀書之後，他卯足了全力把其他枯燥的科目給補起來，好學得Annick整個人都不對勁了起來。迅速收好了店，Annick看著Severus抓緊晚餐前用力溫書的側顏，沒了他在身後探頭探腦打嘴砲，心裡不習慣之餘也有些欣慰，手上把煎得金黃酥脆的圓鱈翻了個面，希望深海魚的omega3可以讓青年吃了多少變得再聰明一點。

或許是海鮮的功效，或許是Severus本身資質優秀，或許是Annick威脅加利誘，總之小青年的複習進度勢如破竹，連總是對他採亞洲父母式高標準的女子都慫恿著他開學前放個假，他才答應了Lucius的邀請，成了眼下的局面。

真是得不償失。Severus心裡有苦說不出，想起今早離開前女人還在爐台前搗鼓著什麼東西，甜甜的香味彌漫店裡，如果自己再懶散一點、再死皮賴臉一點的賴在店裡，現在應該美美的吃著她弄的點心，而不是在這裡單挑黑魔王。

看男人眼底滿是算計與滿意的戲謔，Severus被他盯的動彈不得，連冷汗都不敢冒。

* * *

今天的行程之一本來就是要來逗逗那女人的學徒的，但Voldemort沒想到一場小小的聚會加非正式面試，也能刺激得他情況急轉直下。

貴族圈的年齡分布很廣，Malfoy父子識人又多，宅邸裡裡外外都是人，懂門道的Abraxas於是攬了幾個無心社交的高層到書房聚聚，而純血家族湊在一起不免聊到了血統問題。照理說早是老生常談了，Voldemort自從入學以來就聽他們鄙夷的語氣聽到現在，照理說早就平常心了。

但切割靈魂的副作用來得又急又快，一絲情緒動盪、一陣氣血洶湧，就聽外頭一聲巨響以及緊接著幾聲驚呼，回頭就從落地窗看見樓下花園裡的噴泉從中炸開，碎片四散。所幸Slytherin的貴族自幼訓練，反射神經都極佳的護住了自己與身邊的人，回過神來已經有人調笑幾聲，開始修復被碾壓成渣的噴泉。

Abraxas看Voldemort收回視線，對上他猩紅的眸子，年長的男人微乎其微的腳步一頓，上前攬過男人的肩，作勢往外看了一眼樓下的年輕人「那群小子不知道又在玩什麼，也不收斂一點。」

這話不是亡羊補牢，而是一聲警告。房裡的人大多知道Voldemort近年的異樣，或多或少都有些信心動搖，方才如此明確而強烈的魔力波動，有點感知的人都知道噴泉是被男人驚人而不受控的魔力湮滅，所以Abraxas說這番話擺明了自己的立場，穩穩地為他撐腰。

幾個貴族也反應極好的接話調侃「不會又是Black家的長子吧？」

明明Sirius也沒來，Walburga依然顧左右而言他的扶額嘆氣「他揚言過要拔Malfoy家的孔雀尾巴，炸了噴泉應該是相對溫和的手段。」

「那是，」都是自己人，Abraxas毫無架子的笑了聲「要知道我們宅邸上下最值錢的就是我們這一身毛了。」

一眼瞥見花園一角那個黑髮的青年，Abraxas靈光一閃「對了，Lucius那個朋友今天也來了，你要不趁機見見他？聽說那小子魔藥方面很有天賦。」

說著，就自顧自的把人往門外帶「給你準備間空房去嚴刑拷打年輕人吧。」

* * *

一把人帶進無人的客廳，Abraxas拿過烈酒一股腦兒倒了半杯遞給他，Voldemort癱坐在沙發裡，一語不發的灌到快見底才吐出一口氣，喉頭的灼熱把他從頭痛欲裂的感知稍微抽身，但刺痛旋即又鋪天蓋地的湧上來。

Abraxas見他依然眉宇深鎖，心裡焦躁「更強烈了？」

說不出話，Voldemort用食指碰了碰唇，示意他噤聲，抑制著粗重的呼吸，冷汗滲透額際。

思緒混亂，苦痛如海濤般洶湧而岩漿般燒灼，切割靈魂的副作用在近幾年越發顯著且頻繁，他一邊要顧著騎士團的改組，一邊還被併發症弄得生不如死。

收回分靈體的計畫該提前了，但是作為計畫一環的長老魔杖卻遲遲無法到手。

都怪她。Voldemort模糊的想。都怪她搞消失到現在，讓自己無從下手。

那黑髮的女人，和他那黑髮的弟子。Voldemort憶起她巧笑倩兮的和自己幹架，忍不住微微分神，回過神來，折磨人的疼痛已然漸漸消散，只剩隱約的鈍感，悶悶地讓他太陽穴一脹一脹的。

他拿出手帕按了按髮際，輕掐著自己的鼻樑「把她那個弟子叫來。」

Abraxas看著他逐漸收拾回高高在上的死樣，又被他不知感恩而沒大沒小的指使了一聲，心裡氣悶著，乾巴巴的說了句「不客氣，Tom，你我之間何必言謝？看到你沒事我就放心了。」

Voldemort對他挑了挑眉，嘴角微揚「英雄所見略同，我以後再也不跟你說這種客套話了。」

年長的男人瞪著他，一時之間完全想不起自己當年看上他哪一點了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老馬你看不上沒關係，安仔看得上我才有東西可以寫啊ＱＡＱ


	25. 優先效忠於她

於是就成了眼下的局面。

仗著自己在Toverannick長輩緣很不錯，Severus原本對今天前來延宕入會一事還算有自信的。

但他沒想到Abraxas的首腦朋友，居然就是那天來砸店的男人。

憶起那天驚人的魔壓，Severus張了張嘴，慢了三拍才整理好驚濤駭浪的情緒，他背在背後的手心冒著冷汗，表面上強裝不卑不亢的頷首「⋯My Lord，別來無恙？」

說完話，他又後悔自己表明了認出對方的事實，但假裝不認識感覺也不會比較好。

不知道兩人在Toverannick掐架過的Lucius以為Severus已經知道當天“父子倆”拜訪咖啡店的事，無地自容的掩面了。

Abraxas看著不成氣候的兒子，好笑的噴了口氣，和Voldemort對了個眼神「我們父子就不叨擾了。」

讓你們繼父子培養下感情。

但後半句話他沒說出口，就是瞇眼笑得Voldemort渾身不對勁。

Severus甚至來不及出聲反抗，Lucius就被老父親拖出門了。房門關上的瞬間，下意識想跟出去的Severus立刻轉身面對眼前的男人，絲毫不敢背對他，但說真的，正面迎戰他也一絲勝算都沒有，所以魔杖大概也不用拔了。

眼下全靠他別在身前的領帶夾脫身。

Voldemort懶散的陷在椅子裡看著Severus表情變換，簡直能聽到他小腦袋裡的算盤打得噼啪作響，好像有點可以理解那女人收徒的決定了。他身邊盡是些老練的笑面虎，相較之下青年溢於言表的內心戲可新鮮多了，偶爾看看這樣的變臉也蠻有趣的。

但他現在分秒必爭，沒有閒情逸緻欣賞青年傖惶的顏藝。

「告訴我，Severus，」他總算打破緊繃的氣氛，把Severus從盤算中驚醒「你老闆娘把自己藏去哪兒了？」

雖然早料到他會問，但Severus依然心跳劇烈，緊張的嚥了口氣「⋯她要躲，我也找不到人。」

打了一個還算漂亮的太極。

但他怎麼可能是Voldemort的對手。

「話雖如此，你還是天天去報到了，不是嗎？」男人漫不經心地問「照Lucius的話，你這兩個月排班滿檔，難道他說錯了？」

想起剛被拖走的學長，Severus認真考慮著要不要趁他人不在，直接栽贓給他。

然而心軟的小蛇念起舊情，還是決定自己另尋出路。

「⋯我想她動了什麼手腳讓我能找到店。」這話倒是個實話，Severus越說越有底氣「我也都是憑記憶走，並不知道店面地址。」

確實是如此，寫信回去也都只寫個店名。Severus突然鬆了口氣，據他所知，要找到隱藏的居所必須知道其註冊的地址才行，既然自己一問三不知，眼前的男人大概也無法從他腦中挖出什麼。

Voldemort看著他一臉隱晦的得瑟，微微挑眉。無知還無知得這麼志得意滿？

男人自然也不是省油的燈，輕哼了一聲笑「看來唯一的選擇，就是由你帶路了。」

樂極生悲，Severus得意過頭居然忘了這個最簡單粗暴的行事方法，在心裡氣得搥胸頓足，只能硬著頭皮拿蹩腳的藉口擋「⋯My Lord，我要開學了。」

男人彎著嘴角，眼底無笑，卻是隱隱又開始泛紅「明天的事。今天還有大半天，不是嗎？」

周身的魔壓漸強，Severus呼吸艱難的深吸一口氣，斂了僥倖心態，抿著嘴角，語氣斬釘截鐵「恕我直言，在您之前，我優先效忠於她。」

Voldemort在他話落同時起身，Severus身形一僵，卻是一動也不動的站在原地，挺著胸膛依然只到男人的肩膀，青年仰著頭，說不上是無畏，卻是堅定的迎上他泛著幽幽紅光的視線。

氣氛一時凝結，Severus表面上不動聲色，腦中思緒紛亂。不知道領帶夾能不能接得住死咒？如果反饋把Voldemort給噴成渣了怎麼辦？Dumbledore會不會以殲滅黑魔王之名庇護他？重點是，聽說眼前的男人對外人死咒都是不要錢一樣的丟，如果連惡意都沒有就動手，領帶夾能不能護得住他？

隱約的劍拔弩張被一陣輕敲打斷。

Severus分神看了一眼，見Voldemort身後的窗外放著一個籃子，籃子上站著送貨的貓頭鷹。

男人微微蹙眉，還是過去開窗，解開了貓頭鷹腳上的綁繩，拎起籃子，突然彎了一抹笑。

「那女人給你送了伴手禮。」捧著沾染餘溫的竹編籃子，Voldemort臉上帶著得逞的笑，一掃身上逼人的威壓。

他的氣息不再帶有侵略性，Severus理應鬆了一口氣的，但男人那樣的表情總讓他放心不下。

「⋯應該是她稍早做的，好像叫桂花糕還是什麼。」Severus試探著，想釐清自己為什麼如此不安。

男人長哼了一聲，自動自發打開裡頭的牛皮紙袋，拿出一個精巧的竹編盒，讀了上頭的小紙條，然後把紙條跟盒子交給Severus「是給Malfoy家的。」

手上的盒子冒著清香的蒸氣，舒緩人心。Severus開蓋看了一眼裡頭白嫩的糕點，再看一眼提著竹籃的男人，覺得畫面是說不上來的怪異。

想著這些東西Annick大概也不缺，但總覺得流落在黑魔王手上不太妙，天知道他能變出什麼花樣來，Severus便拐彎抹角的說「您要不要嚐嚐？」

說著，便一手遞出盒子，一手很貼心的伸著準備接過Voldemort手中的籃子。大有一種在拿零嘴跟狗換雞骨頭的感覺。

只是這狗不會咬人，會發射死咒。

但Voldemort只是似笑非笑的看他一眼「那我就不客氣了。」

然後便單手靈巧的掀了蓋子，就著Severus的手捻了一塊細嫩的糕點放進嘴裡，輕哼一聲似是讚賞「桂花糕是嗎？下次去店裡我就跟她點這個。」

那也得你找得到店才行。Severus暗暗腹誹。他老闆娘如此謹慎的人，咒術肯定下得滴水不漏。如此想著，他便有膽對男人輕彎一抹微微挑釁的笑。

Voldemort瞇眼，抿了下指尖殘存的甜，把竹籃掛到Severus手上，看小青年莫名鬆了一口氣，他抽走裡頭原本包著桂花糕的牛皮紙袋，刻意的在Severus面前晃了晃「這個我就帶走了。」

Severus看著印著店徽與地址的牛皮紙袋被男人帶走，登時覺得自己單挑黑魔王的一片苦心都白費了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雞骨頭是中空的，狗狗咬碎了會戳到內臟的，記得要用力冒著被咬出洞的風險去跟他們搶喔。


	26. 媽的骨灰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提點個，Smith老太也是貴圈人，當年那個屯了金杯跟小匣的老太。
> 
> ~~後來被老伏殺了的老太。 ~~~~~~

Annick還沒進家門就意識到了不對勁，但也沒多想就推門而入。諒來者是誰，基本上都不會有膽弄她。

想是這樣想，看到坐在桌邊等著自己的是摩卡壺殺手的時候，她還是差點氣得直接發難。

但男人此時閒散的坐在沙發裡，氣宇軒昂，丰神俊朗，深邃的眉眼瞬也不瞬的迎著她的視線。Annick腳步一頓，有些防範的撇開目光，就見男人搭在矮桌上的手邊擺著一個全新的壺，連包裝都還沒拆。

對咖啡有點偏執的女人下意識的收了已上膛要噴發的毒液，半晌才發現自己就這樣被收買了，錯失先發制人的良機。

⋯真他媽沒志氣。她暗懟自己。

一連串表情變化沒逃過Voldemort的眼，他看見女子臉上浮現賭氣的神情，就知道自己這一步走對了，愉悅地微微瞇眼。

* * *

總覺得他一臉得逞的模樣讓人很不爽。Annick覬覦著他手邊的壺，但為了面子還是出聲趕人「小店已經歇業了。」

「歇業了正好，」Voldemort從善如流的說，從椅中起身，攏了修身的外袍，邁著長腿來到她面前「歇業後，就是親友敘舊的時間了。」

第一次見面不打照面的就打過來，第二次見面就擅作主張的化敵為友？

厚顏無恥得Annick哼笑了聲「誰跟你是友？」

Voldemort從善如流的接話「不成友，就只好成親了。」

女子險些噎了一口老血嗆死，瞪著眼前笑得溫婉的男人，突然有點想試試自己能不能無杖發射死咒。

⋯但看他那張臉還真有點下不去手。

沒想到有一天會被人一臉惋惜的盯著瞧，Voldemort久違的感到有點侷促了，拉過盒子表明自己的來意「我今天就是來道個歉，這是賠禮。」

看著他身邊的摩卡壺，不得不說，Annick有點意外。他這樣地位、這樣心高氣傲的⋯可說是王者般存在的人，怎麼會低聲下氣的來道歉？

但雖然嘴上說著道歉，男人臉上倒還是那副仗著身高優勢下睨著人的死樣。Annick嘴角一抽，想起眼前的男人單靠一張嘴一張臉就把老Smith太太*哄得服服貼貼，便也認了。

她對和Voldemort相遇這件事還算游刃有餘，但基於謹慎行事，還是多少打聽了一下眼前的人。和算是出身貴族的Annick不同，她挖了半天才挖出Voldemort的出身，這樣的身份能那麼快混到貴圈，還連Abraxas都對他的手腕讚譽有加，可見是個人魅力十分了得的人。

不過就連她的管道都探聽這麼久才挖到他的身世，就得以知道這個人對隱瞞自己的血統有多執著。

這般固執的人，不是能成大事，就是會釀大禍。

考慮到他已經把自己切片了，感覺似乎是後者。思至此，Annick忍不住微微提高了戒心。

而且自己店裡也是下了層層疊加的咒的，他如果有時間找到店面，破了屏障，坐在這裡等她，絕對不是為了送只壺。

細思極恐，不過對自身實力還算有自信的女人並沒有把這件事放心上，反正自己對他找上門來的理由也有幾分把握，有種敵在明，己在暗的優勢。

但他若不說，Annick也不會自己開口找事，便從善如流的接過摩卡壺，打開來看了一眼，還是忍不住心情有些好。

抬眼就見男人似笑非笑的看著她，Annick這才意識到自己臉上勾著笑，突然有種形跡敗露的感覺。但她也不掩飾，索性接話「法律上，毀損財產要嘛是金錢賠償，要嘛要把毀損物復原⋯」

她滿意的眼從鐵壺細緻的邊框，瞥向男人的眼眸「你兩樣都沒達到，就想打發我？」

「我十分確信這是一模一樣的壺，」回應她的，是男人自傲而確信的哼聲「除了沒有使用痕跡，連出廠搞不好都是同一批。」

講到最後，他自己都覺得有點努力過頭了，但初次見面實在是太讓人難以忘懷。

為了一只鐵杯子被一個女人連根拔起的給丟出了牆外，不單是屋外，而是整面牆外，然後連人帶房的直接從地表消失了很久。

這只鐵杯讓他追蹤Grindelwald的進度延遲了好一陣子。

他突然興致匆匆的找起女人的蹤跡，反把老魔王直接拋到腦後或許也是原因之一。

當然，這一切都是因為好奇她的強大，而不是基於其他原因才威脅加利誘的從她的員工口中問出壺的相關細節。（無辜被牽連的Severus欲哭無淚，回老家翻了半天也翻不出摩卡壺的包裝，只能趁著開學前的半天四處奔走，在不被老闆娘發現的情況下找到了壺。回去把信息帶到了，Severus看眼前的男人滿意的笑了，委屈至極的想著自己根本還沒宣示為他效力，為什麼就已經要跑這種腿。）

* * *

「不一樣，」Annick堅稱，輕巧的用指尖帶上蓋子，發出一聲輕巧的咯噔「以前那個⋯」

刻意的拖長了語調，她抬眼直視Voldemort，巧笑倩兮「裡面有我媽的骨灰。」

男人語塞，看她戲謔的笑著，一時之間無法判斷對方是不是在開玩笑。

盡可能的欣賞男人罕見的吃癟，Annick片刻後才燦然一笑「逗你的。」

開心地把壺放下，感受著身邊扎人的視線，老闆娘心情又好上幾分。

⋯是一副讓人想阿瓦達的嘴臉呢。Voldemort暗忖，絕不承認自己差點把「這樣沖好喝嗎？」給問出口，但看著女子一臉得逞的笑，竟是有點惱不起來。

成功將了他一軍的Annick很得意，登時覺得沒什麼自己搞不定的，便好心的給了他一個台階下「你就來給我送個壺？送到了你人可以滾了。」

倚在桌邊，她單手插腰，看著站在身邊神情難辨的男人，自信滿滿地想著，反正他也不可能那麼輕易從自己嘴裡套出什麼資訊。

若不是額角開始脈動的脹痛讓人分神，Voldemort大概會不合時宜的笑出來跟她對峙個兩句。

但他不想在這裡失態。

他近幾年沒少在貴族面前失控過，照理說，在他的主要支持者面前失態他都沒這麼在意了，怎麼會到了這家小咖啡店，突然對自己的形象在意起來了？

咬牙感受著發作的趨勢，Voldemort思緒一陣突然席捲而來的朦朧，他沒把握自己能撐過這一陣意識模糊，心下趕著要離開，速戰速決的硬是把問題問出口。問出口的話卻從他理應要打聽的，變成了他心底一直有些好奇的「Abraxas那天跟妳說了什麼？」

Annick拆著包著摩卡壺墊圈的封膜，手上一頓「⋯你怎麼知道他來過？」

「⋯他自然是會跟我報備的。」Voldemort含糊的說，暗咒自己怎麼問了個沒價值的問題，但既然都問了，太突兀的轉開話題反而會讓人起疑「別扯開話題。」

「他說，」端詳著手上把玩的零件，Annick漫不經心的吹了口氣，吹掉上頭不存在的灰塵「別被你的好皮囊給騙了，裡頭兜著一個瘋子。」

這場對談從頭到尾沒說句正經話。若是他的屬下，大概已經被他吊起來虐了。但眼前的女人，別說吊不吊得起來，虐不虐得下手都不知道了。

意識到自己對她的縱容，Voldemort有點意外，抬眼打量她，卻見對方也看著自己。

迎著女人深色的眼眸，他突然覺得思緒一空，緊繃的神經似是趁著片刻空白而緩和了幾分。

沈默相望片刻，Annick首先開口「頭痛？」

他這才發現自己不知何時拿指尖按壓著額際。

不等他回話，一邊的吧台門自動掀開，讓女人繞進自己的領地，挽起袖子熟練的開始沖泡咖啡，邊問「糖？牛奶？」

摸不透她想幹什麼，Voldemort懶得試探，直接問「妳大半夜的給我泡咖啡？」

「咖啡因有助於緩解頭痛，」她說，彈指從身後的櫥櫃召喚來一個玻璃罐，往咖啡裡頭倒了一些淡綠的粉末「蓮子芯寧神。」

也不等他的回答，Annick一手攪著咖啡，拿過在一邊用魔法打發的奶泡，手勢熟練的拉了個花，把圓杯推到他面前，彎了一抹過分甜膩的笑「請喝毒。」

男人挑眉，來到吧台邊，瀟灑的俯身倚著檯面，睨著在咖啡上晃蕩的骷髏拉花，對她差勁的幽默感哼了聲笑。

* * *

不知道是不是被她一句話下了暗示，總覺得光是聞著烘培的香氣，神經就舒緩了許多。

或許可以常來。勾著把手把咖啡拉到眼前，他不動聲色地嗅聞。中規中矩的咖啡香，一絲蓮子芯的藥草味，沒摻雜什麼魔藥的氣息。

但話又說回來，聽Lucius說，她那個小學徒魔藥方面造詣很高，先前更是研究出改善一些魔藥口味的方法，如果她真的加了什麼東西進去，搞不好味道已經變了。

何況，吐真劑本就接近無色無味。

鬼使神差的，他明知道不該輕信，還是淺抿了一口拿鐵，細密的奶泡沾在嘴邊，被他格外妖嬈地舔掉。

Annick原本好整以暇地看著他戒心高築地品嚐，被他突然舔過嘴角的畫面雷了一把，急急收回視線，為了給自己找事做而開始沖茶。厚臉皮多少年了，久違的感到臉熱，她不甘的想著果然跟Abraxas混久了都會沾染上他的騷氣，回頭要提醒Severus別跟學長他爸走太近，若毀了他清新憂鬱的小氣質就虧大了。

經營咖啡店久了，還隻身對抗巔峰人潮多年，Annick做起事來熟練又俐落，舉手投足之間帶著率性，調配飲料卻又是不草率的精準。Voldemort在一邊看著她行雲流水的姿態，又端起咖啡喝了一口，她不知道加了什麼跟飲品與藥材的苦味抗衡，變成一股深沉的焦糖味殘留在舌根。

以前看上班族匆忙的端著咖啡疾行，他總覺得這些人像染了毒癮一樣，唾棄著他們的自制力。如今卻是覺得，或許真的可以常來。

「妳喝什麼？」他看著透明玻璃壺中散開的茶葉，聞著有些陌生的清香問。

「茉莉花茶，」Annick說，靠在吧檯上等著茶水入味「太晚了，喝咖啡會睡不著。」

男人挑眉，舉了舉手上的杯子「這麼針對我？」

而她絲毫不掩飾自己的私心「對自己人跟對外人當然是雙重標準。」

把茶水倒入瓷杯，她假惺惺的笑了，伸手與他碰杯，然後捧著杯子小口飲茶。

輕煙裊裊，淡香蒸騰，Voldemort看著她垂眸飲茶，突然不想打破一室靜謐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安仔，一臉刻意挑釁的「太晚了，喝咖啡會睡不著。」  
> 老伏，抿著杯口模糊的說「我情願妳用其他方法讓我不睡。」（不  
> -  
> 我有預感這篇大概會撤掉 General Audience 的招牌 AwA


	27. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a tea talk sesh.

他有點說不上來上次這麼放鬆是什麼時候。

認真想想，或許從來沒有過。

從孤兒院開始，就身處讓人無法鬆懈的弱肉強食，進了Hogwarts的第一天他便開始算計，一路到騎士團成立，到魂器製作出來，他都沒有停下腳步，都沒有放下戒心。

如今置身於連時間都停擺般的安逸，他對突如其來的放鬆感到一陣陌生。

甚至可說是過分放鬆，所以格外讓他不知所措。看著女人兀自喝茶不語的側顏，耳邊只剩屋外細微的風聲，有種不真實的感覺，一切沈靜得彷彿只是一場夢。

半是為了確認自己依然清明，鬼使神差的，他便首先開口「我們原本有機會見面的。」

用靠著杯身而溫熱的指腹摩擦著冰涼的手背，Annick收回打量著無人街景的視線，疑問的嗯了一聲。

「妳還在學校的時候，有一年Malfoy家原本邀請到妳們⋯師徒，」Voldemort提醒，看她有印象的揚了揚眉而後短促的笑了聲，男人緊盯著她的神情接著說「那年暑假妳應該會過來英國的，結果卻⋯逃學了。」

對此，女人垂眸，似是自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，沒有多說。

面對她的不語，男人不甘的推了一把「後來呢？」

「後來啊，」她嘆了口氣，事不關己的說「轉學了唄，去了Beauxbaton。」

視線沒有焦點的看著無人的店面，她想起什麼似的哼笑一聲「差點被拐成女同志。」

Voldemort聽著，莫名心中一凜，一時之間口無遮攔的問「差點？」

Annick看了他片刻，像是在剖析他自己也說不清的不安，聳了聳肩，給了一個依然不是正面回答的回答「差點而已。」

\---

不著邊際的談話又斷了。

Annick自己其實也很難受，服務業做這麼久了，她早就習慣不冷場的閒聊，養成了鐵錚錚的話癆性子，突然又要端出好幾年沒動用的高傲死樣，她心裡憋得很苦。

而且明明很多問題想問的。

但她也有想隱瞞的私事，時隔多年，心裡仍謹記年輕時的談判訓練，作為握有資訊的一方，她等著Voldemort先釋出籌碼。

不過那男人好像也不急，迂迴的問「妳這家店開了多久？」

⋯難道自己猜錯了？Annick忍不住蹙眉。難道他真的是來送個壺搏感情？

心裡斟酌著要不要直接拿神識撬開他的腦殼，Annick心不在焉的朝店門揚了揚下頷。Voldemort視線順過去，見玻璃店門上燙金的logo下面寫著創始年份。

他稍微算了算「畢業沒多久就開了？」

「畢業當年就過來了。」她總算開口，心裡已經放棄了攝神取念的意圖。這人如果連靈魂都能忍痛切割，他的意識屏障應該不是她輕易破除得了的，還是不要打草驚蛇得好。

Voldemort輕哼，對她簡短的答案很不滿，用不知道從哪裡蒸餾出來的耐性循循善誘「為什麼選擇倫敦？」

女子給了他似笑非笑的一眼「因為我欣賞伊莉莎白女王。」

若要說這毫無價值可言的對談有什麼收穫，大概就是他多少被這女人不正經的、把一切都不當一回事的態度感染了，才會大半夜的，丟著進行中的計畫在這裡跟她可說是不帶試探的聊是非。

但一家好的咖啡店就是有這樣的魔力，讓人虛度光陰而渾然不知。

又或是她咖啡裡加了什麼其他東西？

Voldemort總算放心不下的看了一眼杯子，淺褐色的液體不受外力的打著轉，讓他有幾分不安。

「當初只決定越南越好，遠離Hogwarts就是遠離魔法界中心。」沒注意到他的質疑，Annick遙想當年，上揚的嘴角帶著淡淡懷舊「他們貴族不會沒事跑麻瓜界找人，老實說，倫不倫敦倒無所謂。」

男人聞言一頓。“他們”貴族。

把在場兩人都排除在外。

血統依然是他不甘的軟肋，雖然不如當年偏執，但跟貴族混久了，他還是習慣性的維護純血主義，蹙眉質問「妳就這麼喜歡這些平庸的人？」

「你就這麼講求純血？」她抬眼反詰，而Voldemort發現自己並沒有回答的衝動。

沒有吐真劑。

女子勾著淺笑，把因他一句興師問罪而緊繃起來的氣氛化解「麻瓜哪有什麼不好，一個個都是我的金主。」

Voldemort不買帳「妳在魔法界本有口碑，若要賺，在那裡不是更好賺？」

「那種得來不費吹灰之力的錢⋯我心難安。」作為錢鼠，她這句話竟說得臉不紅氣不喘，不大真心的擺手敷衍「要知道我們德國人血液裡都還殘存著一絲社會主義，跟你們這邊唯利是圖的資本主義不同。」

藉口，都是藉口。

看她態度越發敷衍，男人的不滿隱隱沸騰，逼問道「所以妳同情他們？」

「何須同情？」Annick緊咬著他的話尾反問「他們也有他們強大，乃至於勝過魔法界之處，何須同情？」

這個觀念上的落差真讓人不快。交友圈多是麻瓜的女子心有不滿，在忙碌的市中心待久了，她早愛上了多元而多變的城市與人，不免護短了些。

像是要為麻瓜出一口氣似的，Annick可說是刻意的拆穿他「你若是來找我要長老魔杖，可以放棄了，不在我這。」

視線膠著，兩人之間無人開口，氣氛凝結了片刻。

Annick首先撇開了視線，視線外璇，男人的姿態依然隨性地倚在吧台上，她也懶得去分析Voldermort的神情，自顧自的輕笑了聲低語「我早在畢業之前就不是他的學徒了。」

\---

這倒是意料之外的信息。Voldemort眨了眨眼，默默在心裡記下這件事，等著回去問Abraxas。外界傳聞明明是畢業後才出走的。

但傳聞畢竟只是傳聞。他低頭看著漸漸消泡的飲品，想著她都已經破罐破摔的掀底牌了，乾脆揚了揚杯子，直白的問「妳在裡面加了什麼？」

原本預期要面對一場惡戰或逼供的Annick愣了一下，被他天外飛來一筆的問題弄茫了片刻，還是誠實地答「咖啡、牛奶、蓮子芯⋯怎麼，不會是乳糖不耐吧？」

「不，」男人哼笑了聲，看著她臉上罕見的呆，不自覺的彎了抹淺笑，嗓音微緩「只是感到⋯莫名安定。」

她的反應讓人摸不著頭緒，動作突兀的放下杯子，抓住了自己的手腕。

⋯這是什麼莫名其妙的反應？

Voldemort蹙眉看著她臉上片刻空白「妳幹什麼？」

Annick鬆手，毫無停頓的彎著假笑接話「安定感是對小店最至高無上的盛讚，我只是在把脈看您這麼會撩，有沒有成功讓我心神蕩漾。」

想也知道這不是真話，但Voldemort看了她耍寶片刻，哼笑一聲，回過頭去看外頭的夜景。一雙警察巡邏而過，對女子輕點帽緣致意，而身邊的女人也揮了揮手回應。

不用收回視線也能感受到她噙笑目送對方遠行，Voldemort自己也有一絲疑惑。對她的態度是與對常人不同的迂迴，甚至可說是婉轉，還格外忍讓，小心翼翼到簡直像是在⋯怕。

害怕打翻現有的平衡，怕踩到她的底線，怕她跟她那個人間蒸發的導師一樣消失不見。

想到這一雙師徒都那麼善於躲藏，如果這女人真的搞消失，大概也會弄得他一番好找。

⋯對她也稱不上是喜歡，就是在這裡，在她的店裡，理智好像回來了些。那些在部下與貴族面前輕易累積的煩躁與怒意，在這家閒散的小店裡似乎像熱咖啡的細煙一樣盤據不起來。

就連她直白的說了自己追尋多時的長老魔杖不在手邊，他都沒有惱火。

真是奇了。Voldemort觀察著眼前的女人，想著自己對她網開一面，是因為知道跟她硬碰硬沒好處，還是因為她的皮囊特別順眼。

Annick被他看得渾身不對勁，趕在血液湧上臉頰之前抬眼瞪他。

觸及她惱羞的視線，Voldemort從善如流的打破沈默「比起長老魔杖，我比較好奇妳無聲無杖怎麼如此熟練。」

對此，女人質疑的多斜了他兩眼，才很不知謙虛的咧了抹笑「唯手熟爾。」

Voldemort微微瞇眼，意念一動就讓咖啡機上一疊杯子搖搖晃晃的浮起，連連發出危險的喀拉喀啦聲響，被Annick一抬手輕鬆壓制「只有我寶貝學徒可以拿店裡的財產練習。」

「那麼護短。」他挑眉「不怕他哪天反過來咬妳一口？」

「我知道你想招攬他。」Annick開門見山的說，裝模作樣的扶額感嘆「誰叫他是我弟子呢？那麼優秀，當然人見人愛。」

男人翻了個白眼，撇下嘴角一絲笑意。

「你如果要拿他要脅我，想都不用想。」收了戲魂，Annick從容的捧著茶杯，直視他雙眼「無論面對誰，我都能讓我們倆全身而退。」

哦了聲，Voldemort玩味的問「那拿妳要脅他呢？」

女人很不給面子的嗤了聲「我這樣實力的人，怎麼可能成為他的弱點？」

Voldemort對她的厚臉皮瞇眼表示不齒，而Annick聳了聳肩，對著她似乎永遠恆溫的茶吹了口氣，呼嚕嚕的吸了一口。

「要威脅他不如拿他那個小女朋友。」咂著嘴，她幫忙出著餿主意，趕在Voldemort開口不知道是要嫌她手段下流，還是問Lily身分之前，她又補充「但你有那麼沒品嗎？」

「你以為給我戴一頂高帽能阻止我？」男人沒有正面回答，傾身低語「妳應該沒那麼天真。妳應該明白，為了更長遠的利益，有些犧牲是必要的。」

「或許吧？」她對於男人棲進私人空間也不退縮，短促笑了聲，兩人之間瀰漫淡淡花香「端看你口中長遠的利益是什麼？」

眼前深沈的眼眸泛起紅光，Annick挑眉迎著他的因為情緒起伏而變色的視線，瞬也不瞬，無聲較勁。

Voldemort看了她半晌，垂眸抿了一口咖啡。降了溫的咖啡苦澀變得明顯，佐著藥材的氣味變得不順口而有些難以下嚥。

放下杯子，男人想著懸在空中的問題，突然有些不知道該怎麼回答。胸口氣悶著，他眼神觸及疊在咖啡機上的圓杯，半是報復、半是宣洩的就漂浮起了咖啡杯，女子還沒來得及阻止之前，被他動盪的力量飛梭出去。

咖啡杯從Annick耳際略過，在她身後的櫃上炸裂成碎片。

Voldemort也沒料到自己手勁這麼不精準，站直了身子，輕咬了一下舌尖「Oops。」

「你能不能，」Annick燦爛一笑，周身膨脹的魔壓讓整間店為之震動「不要每次來我店裡就砸東西？」

Voldemort魔杖一揮，直接消影了。


	28. 怎麼能讓你一個病人亂喝藥

結果說要去Toverannick光顧，他一忙起來卻也是沒時間。

分裂魂器的副作用越來越明顯而頻繁，頭痛已經是清醒時刻都甩不掉的病癥，讓他引以為傲算計日漸脫序，雖然有Abraxas支持著事務周轉還算順利，但年長男人也快看不下去了。

「別硬撐了，Tom。」他難得強硬地奪走他手上的文件「我寧可看騎士團被現在內部的紛亂瓦解，也不想看你一手毀了自己創造的一切。」

他講得還算委婉。畢竟Abraxas作為核心成員，自然是知道Voldemort擅自處理了一些基層人員，而且不是出於常理，完全是因為失控。

Voldemort也自知不能再拖，再下去他恐怕無法憑一己之力收回分靈體，於是便擇日默不做聲的離開了魔法界，久違的來到海邊。

* * *

副作用之一讓他的魔力輸出出現波動，但不至於失手從半空中落海，他飛身越洋，來到多年未造訪的石洞邊，也懶得浪費時間緬懷，嘆了一口氣，總算決定辦正事。

卻聽海潮之下，一聲突兀的磨擦聲響。

Voldemort循聲繞過轉角，就發現洞口已經大開，而門口正好站了個人，披著一身被鹽水打濕的斗篷，聽到動靜猛得回頭面向他，露著尖尖的下巴，細微的嗓音被海風吹得辨不出音色「⋯真他媽巧。」

額際一陣脹痛，Voldemort直接一道死咒過去，而對方機警的閃過，化作一團黑煙向他襲來。他沒聽見對方念咒，甚至沒有看到對方的手勢，直接端出這樣化形的黑巫術，可見來者不是等閒之輩。

面對這樣的對手，他理應警戒，神經一緊繃，耳邊不間斷的嗡鳴就劇烈了起來，幾乎佔據他的思路。

但那無聲無杖讓他不合時宜的想起一個人。

又一道死咒被躲掉，煙幕映著綠光撲面而來。他才剛震驚的意識到自己大勢已去，就看見方才想起的那人從兜帽下冒出，瞠著深色的眸子怒目瞪他「叫你住手，你是聾了還是真心要幹掉我？」

Voldemort看著眼前的人，一時之間說不出話來。被她抓著手腕壓在岩石上，骨頭被烙得生疼，但是隱隱刺痛的腦幹與頸子卻是鈍了下來，耳邊振聾發聵的嗡鳴漸漸被海濤拍散。

* * *

Annick真的沒料到自己運氣這麼好，一年365天，一天24小時，偏偏讓她在剛芝麻開門的那一瞬間被屋主抓包闖空門。

她還能怎麼辦？除了心虛不已的笑，別無他法。

那人見到熟識卻是面無表情，下一秒就一個阿瓦達丟過來。

Annick魂都要飛了。

應該說物理上險些魂都要沒了。

使出洪荒之力把那不知好歹的傢伙壓制在牆邊，她正要興師問罪，卻見Voldemort隱忍的瞇著眼，對上她惱火的視線，先是意外的微微瞠眸，旋即釋然的笑開「是妳。」

微啞的嗓音低低的，帶著一絲不穩的顫抖，讓人心尖酥麻。

Annick聽他輕吐一口氣，萬分信賴似的闔眸，被壓制在石牆上的身軀不再警戒的緊繃，她突然感到一陣洩力，完全提不起氣。

行吧，看他眼下沒有要再動手，就當他剛剛那兩記死咒是副作用施的吧。如此跟自己妥協，摳門的老闆娘真心為自己感到不值。

* * *

看清她的面容，Voldemort深鎖的眉宇漸漸舒坦了，似乎連帶呼吸也平穩了起來，男人閉眼感受悶痛迅速退散，片刻才睜眼看她，嗓音已經低穩，把辯解講得像在溫聲理論「妳罩著臉，我自然是沒看到。」

「⋯噢。」想想似乎真有這麼一回事，Annick鬆開他，有些心虛的摸摸鼻子，卻摸到一片黏膩。攤開手一看，她才想起方才為了開門而割了一個口子，如今大概是抹臉上了。

她鼻子上沾著血跡，愣愣的望著自己的手。Voldemort看上頭一道不大的口子，下意識的蹙眉，拉過她的手，拿魔杖尖端指著，低唸治癒的咒，細微的金光修復她的傷。

抬眼就對上女人意外的視線，他看著她鼻尖染血，嗤笑了一聲「蠢馴鹿，妳準備來殺我？」

Annick這才掙開他的手，拿手背抹了抹鼻子，瞥著他被自己壓得鮮血淋漓的手腕「我是馴鹿，那你是什麼了？」

看著腕上的血痕，Voldemort低笑一聲「我是可以拿妳的血施黑魔法的人。」

Annick頭皮都麻了。

但男人只是抽出手帕，首先擦淨了她的掌心才清理自己。抹掉腕上最後一絲血跡，Voldemort看她一臉緊張，忍不住挑釁的衝她挑眉，然後趕在女人撲過來搶奪手帕之前，一道咒放火把它燒了。

先前想了很久是不是該帶人來協助處理保護魂器的關卡，Voldemort考慮了幾個人選，最後還是以保密防諜為上，決定拖著狀況不佳的身體自身前來。

沒料到來了就遇到幫手，還是個很得力的幫手。

女人的實力不容小覷不說，他的身體狀況還因什麼不明原因而迅速穩定。

⋯總不會單是因為看她順眼吧？

Voldemort探詢的看了眼前的人片刻，盯到她臉上浮現顯而易見的侷促，才彎了彎嘴角，垂下視線「我們似乎每次見面都不回答對方的問題。」

想著兩人方才短暫的言語交鋒，男人挑眉「如今我答了，妳的誠意呢？」

「我，」沒想到這人變臉這麼快，上一秒還殺氣騰騰，現在卻笑得一副拿她沒轍。巧舌如簧的話癆居然一時語塞「⋯我是來幫忙的。」

說出口了，才意識到自己這番話顯得早有預謀，Annick連忙改口「應該說，我原本是要自己解決的，但如今你來了，這又是你的主場，我就不喧賓奪主。」

Voldemort唯一能想到的解釋是Abraxas走漏了風聲，畢竟Slytherin的掛墜盒除了Black家倆老知情，就是Abraxas。

那個蓄意要把兩人安排在一起的Abraxas。

換作是平常，他大概會嫌老學長多管閒事了，但如今看著眼前的人，他居然有點於愉悅，不只病症沒了，還有一個解悶用的良伴。心情一好，他還有閒情逸致抓她語病「解決？」

「不是毀滅。」Annick連忙澄清，想著這分靈體也是他拼死拼活做出來的，他大概不想人家幫他黏回去，就先扯了個謊「是移動⋯Dumbledore已經知道這個分靈體的存在了，我想趕在他發現之前⋯移開。」

原訂計畫是偷偷摸摸把東西到手，回去鑽研該怎麼救救神經病的，她實在沒想到會在這裡遇到神經病本人，忍不住給了他一個哀怨的眼神，語氣怨懟「你呢？你回來做什麼？」

⋯總不能承認自己意識到之前幹的是蠢事吧？Voldemort迎著她的視線，坦然的說「跟妳一樣，我也是聽說風聲走漏了，要來取回東西。」

Annick啞口，看著男人與自己擦身領路入洞，認真考慮自己是不是應該收掉咖啡店改做算命？隨便扯個謊都能弄假成真。

* * *

山洞裡陰暗潮濕，細微的滴答水聲此起彼落，只有中間的島上有一線光暈，微弱的光芒打亮水面和岸邊的小船。

目的地一目了然，Annick直接無視小船，凌空飛身，被Voldemort急急召喚過來，撞在他身前。

「別驚擾他們。」他趕在女子發難之前低聲說。

Annick一愣，這才發現水底一雙雙窺視的眼，頓時整個人都僵硬了。

手抓在她單薄的肩上，Voldemort不經意安撫的輕捏，換來女子疑惑的一眼「幹嘛？」

被她不知好歹的盯了一記眼刀，男人惱火的把她推開「在預謀把妳推進去獻祭。」

「原來是要獻祭啊，那還真是幸好你自投羅網來給我當活祭品。」Annick萬分不買帳的說，邊走到水邊看著肢體僵硬的死屍在水下漂浮，露出難以忍受的表情。

總覺得留下了糟糕的印象。Voldemort抿了抿嘴，上船朝她伸手「過來。」

無奈Annick警戒的看著水裡的動靜，沒看到他懸的手，逕自上了船。

看她連個眼神都不賞，Voldemort嘴角一抽，可說是幼稚的晃了一下駛離岸邊的小船。腳下突然一鬆，Annick如Voldemort所預期的向後踉蹌了下，然後在他伸手把人拉近之前，反應良好的用魔力穩住整艘船，抬眼埋怨他「什麼破船，這麼不穩？」

⋯果然不能用這種小伎倆對付她。Voldemort敷衍的抿了抿嘴，哼了聲算是回應，總算安份的站到船頭，背對著油鹽不進的女人，兀自生著悶氣，看著小島向自己靠近。

無語前行了一會兒，後背突然被壓上輕巧的重量，他理應警戒的甩掉靠在身上的外物，卻下意識的壓制住拉開距離的反射動作，眼角餘光看Annick背對著他而站，除了向他靠近之外沒有其他可疑的舉動，Voldemort才稍微放鬆了緊繃的肌肉，感受到女人的肩胛與他背心貼合，緩慢滲透衣料的體溫驅散海洞的陰冷。

「妳就那麼信任我？」他低笑了聲問「敢把身後交給我？」

「基於我對你的了解，」Annick拖長了語氣挑釁「比起面對數量未知的死屍，承擔被你偷襲的風險似乎還比較有勝算。」

嘴上消遣著，她還有膽把腦袋向後仰，輕撞在他肩頭，然後就不挪窩了，刻意的吐了一口很享受似的氣。

Voldemort目不斜視，嘴角卻是勾了一絲佯裝嫌棄的笑。

小船緩緩駛向中心島嶼，船底滑過泅潛的肢體軀幹，摩擦的細微震動讓人腳心發麻，突然靜下了的偌大空間還能聽見微微讓人牙酸的木頭輕吟。

Annick打鬧完，其實心思煩亂得很。身後的男人篤實的任她靠著，卻總覺得有種如履薄冰的危機感，蟄伏著蓄勢待發。

Voldemort的過去有太多事情是從他人口中問不出來的，可能是他沒讓任何人知道，但也可能是任何知道的人都被他抹殺了。先前聽了Abraxas提供的資訊，Annick原本以為他的行事神祕是因為前者，今天走這一遭，看見水底的陰屍軍團，才驚覺極有可能是因為後者。

Annick突然有點迷惘了。她摸不清Voldemort的底線，加上切割靈魂的副作用讓他的性情也難以估摸。太多不確定因素讓她猶豫該信任自己的選擇到哪一步⋯或許決定前來回收魂器就錯了，或許在決定聯繫Abraxas的時候就錯了，或許在更早之前，在這男人砸店或試圖拐騙她弟子的時候，就該找機會跟Dumbledore聯手把他剷除了。

但如此一來，跟英國貴族作對了不說，Annick自己心裡也有一絲芥蒂。

這樣的野心、這樣的殘忍手段、這樣的孤傲、這樣形單影隻的背影，都讓她想到一個人。

一個她至今仍有愧歉的人。

所以會一路走到眼下的局面，半是為了拯救魔法界的未來（Abraxas的說詞），半是縱容自己耽溺於把當年的遺憾反轉的假象。

Annick自嘲的笑笑，閉上眼，極輕的水聲還是讓她想起水底一具具了無生氣、死不瞑目的身影，終是耐不住寂靜的打破沈默「你自己不也是？你就安心把後背交給我？」

Voldemort沒有接話，良久才淡淡的說「起來，到了。」

* * *

Voldemort走上石台，睽違多年，檢討起自己當年的決定。看著小島頂端的水晶盆，他又忍不住想嘆氣。總是行事果敢，信心滿滿而不容他人置喙的男人，光是今天就自我懷疑了兩次，先是突然後悔在湖裡弄了這麼多陰屍，現在又埋怨起當年的自己，把魂器保護在層層險惡的關卡之後。

但誰想得到，多年後他會後悔切割靈魂的決定？誰想得到多年後他會如此在意一個人看他的眼光？

他側頭看向研究著裝著Slytherin掛墜盒的女子，終是忍不住噴了一口氣。

Annick倒沒注意到他的心情，饒富興味的看著眼前的關卡「你從哪弄到這個東西的？」

她在石台周圍繞了一圈，直觀的伸手去撈，撲了個空「果然沒那麼簡單⋯很精巧，太妙了，真是太有巧思了。」

惡意滿滿的陷阱被人這樣稱讚，Voldemort還真不知道該做何反應，只能出言提醒「用召喚咒的話會驚擾陰屍。」

「嗯，這個我有意識到。」Annick答，伸手在裝著魂器的水晶盆附近感知著，專心一致的閉著眼，抽絲剝繭的分析他的咒術，不知道是遇到困難，還是意識到關卡的兇險而時不時蹙眉。

「⋯那些陰屍多是召喚出來的，」Voldemort也不知道自己為什麼突然要對她解釋這些「並不是⋯不全是我⋯製成的。」

女子不為所動，良久才哼了聲「謝謝分享，但我覺得這個貨源資訊我暫時不會用到。」

然後便進一步把指尖浸到盆水裡。Voldemort瞪著她閉著眼的神情，頓時覺得自己的補充十分多此一舉。

Annick一睜眼就對上男人深沉到近似哀怨的眼神，無懼的挑眉「你這是有求於人該有的態度嗎？」

「我並沒有求於妳，」Voldemort嗤了聲「是妳自己要跟來的。」

嘴上說著，手還是在女子挑眉要瞬身離開的時候抓上了她的腕。

「洞裡不能幻影移形。」他說。

「⋯好吧。」Annick感知了下，發現他所言不虛「知道我跑不掉，你還抓著我做什麼？」

男人鬆手「⋯怕妳怒極打人，妳的手勁有威名在外。」

「你偶包這麼厚重，我打了都怕手痛。」Annick朝他翻了個白眼，單刀直入的問「這裡頭的藥水我摸不出個所以然，你直接跟我說說作用吧。」

深深看了她一眼，男人開口解釋「藥水不能被移除或倒掉，必須被飲盡，喝下藥水的人會被心底最無法承受的恐懼纏身，同時身體上也會感受到極大的痛苦。」

他全程觀察著女人的表情，見她眨了眨眼，輕哼一聲，不帶笑意的彎了下嘴角，像是下意識在佯裝沒被他對敵人的陰狠嚇到「來這一趟，你身上沒帶中和劑之類的？」

Voldemort抿了抿嘴「當時特別研究過，特意讓藥水的藥性不可逆。」

Annick啞口「⋯你這麼聰明，怎麼會做出破釜沈舟這種傻事？」

「留後路就會有人循著我的腳步而來。」Voldemort撇了撇嘴，覺得這話聽起來比當年底氣不足。

女子沈默了一下，抬眼看他「這條路通往什麼地方，讓你情願隻身走一輩子？」

Voldemort迎著她的視線，見她眼底有著悲傷。但那情緒似乎不是為他，而是越過他、越過時空望向別人，問話的語氣極輕，不像是認真要從他口中問出答案，彷彿只是希望這樣喃喃能翳入天聽。

他自己也不太確定會怎麼回答。曾經如此嚮往獨占世界頂端的景色，但如今卻覺得，如果身邊無人相伴，似乎也過分寂寥。

Annick確實也沒有要等他回答，垂下視線看著藥水思量，嘆了口氣妥協「看來這只能我來了。」

Voldemort愣了下「妳要喝？」

「不然你喝？」拿起一邊下了咒的貝殼勺，她吹了口氣，抹掉上頭的灰塵「怎麼能讓你一個病人亂喝藥？」

嫌棄的拿衣襬把貝殼擦乾淨了，她對著微弱的光線檢查貝殼內部「不要放棄治療，神經病要對症下藥，而且亂喝我怕你失控把洞都弄塌了。」

如此下定決心，Annick吐了口氣，把貝殼浸入藥水。

氣氛立刻一變，原本閒散漂浮著的陰屍們把注意力集中過來，Annick緊張的鬆手，攤開手掌準備迎戰。

「他們不會上來，」Voldemort彎身把掉在腳邊的貝殼拾起，一手安撫的按在她腰後，小小的哼了聲「還不會。」

「什麼意思？」Annick問，眼神警戒的看著水面。

「關卡設定是東西被拿走了，他們才會蜂擁而上。不過喝了藥水會直覺想喝水，」男人解釋「而碰了湖水，也會被陰屍抓到湖底。」

嘴角一抽，Annick忍不住覺得這個人費盡心思弄了個沒什麼人能欣賞的機關，實在是太過浪費才華「還真是個⋯縝密的生態系統。」

收回視線，Annick朝他伸手「拿來吧。」

Voldemort看了她半晌，總算把貝殼交到她手中。

他知道Annick說得有理；他知道自己的情況不穩定，如果隻身前來，出了差錯，大概會弄得很難看；而且，他知道或許能在藥水的作用下，趁機探聽女人的身世。

但他不想。

想窺視她隱瞞的秘密，必須敲破她的外殼。

且不說他挺喜歡這女人的外殼的，他也擔心還有其他東西會隨之破碎。

現在微妙的平衡沒什麼不好，他們亦敵亦有的默契、一山不容二虎的緊繃、她莫名熱情的無私奉獻⋯他說不上來這一切是靠什麼在維繫，但他怕打破了平衡，這女人就會從他眼前消失。

然而實在是別無他法。

Voldemort看著她把貝殼拿在手裡，今天已經不知道第幾次懊悔的嘆氣。

\---

Annick拿了貝殼，又伸出一隻手向他討一個承諾「立不破誓。」

轉身面向他，Annick已經進入公事公辦的狀態，不是在店裡面對顧客的、真假難辨的笑容，是面對貴族想速戰速決的果斷。

「我神智不清的時候說的什麼話，做的什麼事，事後都不許追問。」她說，想了想，又補充「還有，一定要順利帶我離開，我還有小崽子要養。」

「⋯沒有見證人，不破誓無法成立。」Voldemort提醒，還是伸手握住她的手腕。

「我知道，」她短促的笑了下，坦然道「我想我只是需要聽到可以讓我欺騙自已的話，老實說，我有點緊張。」

指尖碰著她急促的脈搏，Voldemort當然知道。

但他不知道Annick的脈相多紊亂，因為他自己的心搏也有些快。

在女子要鬆手的時候，他緊了緊手「我保證。」

迎上她意外的視線，男人的神色前所未見的認真「妳提出的要求，我都誓言達成。」

手腕被男人的大掌箝制，手心的高溫熨燙她的肌膚，Annick看著他眼底泛出紅光，突然覺得心跳又快了幾分，但神經莫名安定了些許。


	29. 敬長命百歲

站在水晶盆前，Annick端起一瓢飲，還有餘裕對男人舉杯「敬長命百歲。」

Voldemort立刻無法接受的垮了臉，女子則抿著盃口藏了一絲得逞的笑，旋即被現世報狠狠搧了一掌。

第一口下嚥就險些直接把胃袋都翻出來，Annick癟著嘴苦著臉瞪身邊的人「做成無色無味也好，這是什麼噁心的味道？」

男人看著她樂極生悲，簡直要被逗笑「喝個毒藥還要講求口味？」

「口味我不跟你個外行人計較，」她皺著鼻子吐舌「但如果毀了我味蕾，害我無法杯測我肯定跟你算帳！」

「味蕾真那麼敏銳的話，妳趕快多喝幾口，」像是被她的罵罵咧咧感染，Voldemort也跟著沒心沒肺了起來「喝到足以讓妳嚐出成份，搞不好就能列出中和劑了。」

Annick拿視線凌遲他，鎖著男人深色的眼眸又喝了一口，但旋即被噁心的味道弄得皺眉，眼底泛出淚光。

重重吐了一口氣，她扶住石台，身形一晃。

Voldemort立刻沒了笑，趕上前勾了她一下，怕她一歪栽進水裡。

「沒事，就是有點⋯」女子反抓住扶在腰間的手，指甲陷入他的掌心，好一會兒，才回頭給了他一個側目「如果我吐在水晶盆裡，你會不會殺了我？」

男人嘴角一抽「⋯有鑒於這是妳要喝的，我建議妳審慎評估。」

愣了下像是在思考，Annick片刻後嘆了口氣「有道理。」

然後又轉身，緊閉著眼又喝了一瓢，吐了一口老酒鬼才會吐的酒氣，咬牙暗自忍了半晌，往石台邊緣砸了一拳「Scheiße！」

手上的痛立刻被迅速漫入四肢百骸的疼痛覆蓋過去，Annick抓住石台邊緣，咬緊牙關，發現隨著時間過去，痛感越發難以承受。

飆罵一句還不解氣，Annick渾身不適，揪著貝殼甩著，裡頭的藥水濺出就憑空消失，而她手上忙著，嘴上也沒嫌著，不換氣的罵了一串。Voldemort有些意外的挑眉，被女子驚人的語彙量給震驚了一把，注意到她的重心傾斜，他施力將人拉到身邊，讓她的重心倚在他身側，被娛樂到的調侃了一句「我明白德文很多組合字，但我十分確信剛剛有兩三個字是妳自創的。」

Annick回頭瞪他，突然轉身揪住他的衣襟，手上的貝殼幾乎要在他臉上戳出洞，語氣兇狠的唸了串外文「 _因為我是個神他媽的造字小天才！_ 」

德文並不是Voldemort的專長，女人一句語速飛快的話他在腦中拆拆組組了一會兒才聽懂，再低頭看，她已經罵罵咧咧的又喝了一口，動作一頓，大咒了一聲，猛然把貝殼摔進盆裡。

Voldemort眼明手快的伸手把拋物線彈飛出去的湯匙召喚回來，正氣急敗壞的要唸她，卻看女人摀著臉靠在石台上，一聲細微到幾乎不可耳聞的嗚咽傳進耳裡，意識到藥水真真切切的生效了。

不安迅速擴張，他的心跳又快了起來。

* * *

那滋味很奇妙。

緩過了刻骨銘心的痛，隨著疼痛或消散、或麻木，她的意識似乎也跟著遠離，半夢半醒的，像是靈魂出竅了一樣。Annick忽而看著眼前的石盆，看著像不屬於自己的手，手掌空著，她虛握了下空氣，想不起自己原本是握著什麼、撈著什麼、喝著什麼；忽而置身於成長的莊園，周遭黑燈瞎火的，她在窗邊坐到半夜，視線不離大門口供門鑰匙把人傳送進來的空地。她腳邊放著一個行囊，被她嘆了口氣拎起，邁步走向大門離開；然後她來到位於山巔的神秘村落，她戴著屬於她的民族的頭飾，細碎的綴飾零零丁丁不絕於耳，沈重的壓著腦袋，但不礙她循著空中一聲鷹鳴抬頭，見一隻貓頭鷹慌亂地應付山頭陌生的氣流，為她捎來西線失守，德國被攻破的消息。

那些被她封存在腦海深處的記憶、壓抑在心底的情緒瀕臨爆發，她看著眼前的石盆，努力以盆底的綠寶石反光作為錨將自己拉回現實，但逃避了多年的情緒太過濃烈，思緒一時之間抽不回來。

Annick在台上趴了一會兒才起身，背對著Voldemort抹了抹臉，緩慢但確實的振作起來，挺直的背脊讓她顯得比以往都剛強。

「 _ **拿來吧** ，_」她伸手，片刻後才意識到要講英文「 _ **我是說** ⋯_我是說，拿來吧。我清楚我的⋯ ** _責任_** 。」

Voldemort看著眼前沒了笑意、動作中透著訓練得當的機械性的女人，突然感到很陌生。

重新握住貝殼，Annick站在盆邊，好一會兒才又喝上一口。

周圍池裡的死屍已經開始躁動，Voldemort瞟了一眼，釋放魔壓壓制，出聲催了她一下「想順利離開就快點。」

嗓音有點低，像是怕嚇到她似的。Voldemort對自己的態度微微蹙眉，卻是沒有再催。雖然沒有親自嘗試過，但他對自己的實力還是相當有信心，知道這劑藥水會帶來強烈的苦痛，如今眼前的女人扶著水盆，除了身形僵硬，和稍早的飆罵，外觀上倒沒什麼不適，讓他摸不透。

一聲細微的嘆息以Annick為中心盪開「⋯你是多憎恨與你為敵的人？」

字句飄渺得幾乎要溶解在細微波動的湖水裡。

Voldemort沒有回話，片刻後，她又輕聲開口，聲音更加虛浮，英文混雜著德文「⋯ _ **你** _到底多 ** _憎恨_** 這個 ** _世界_** ？」

周身的魔力波動讓人皮膚發癢，Voldemort隱約感覺到她平靜表面下的暗潮洶湧，久違的感到慌張。

「連給 _ **自己**_ 都不留退路⋯」低著頭喃喃，Annick側過頭，視線卻是看著地面，像在自言自語「 ** _還是你憎恨的是你自己_** ？」

說完，又兀自笑了聲，搖著頭撈起一瓢，步調緩慢卻平穩的喝到石盆即將見底。眼看就剩最後一口，Voldemort上前準備拿起露出鍊條的小盒，側頭看Annick平靜地把藥水湊到了嘴邊，卻突然鬆了手，瓢羹掉回碗裡，而她的手抓向自己喉間。

Voldemort楞然，看她抓著自己的脖頸，動也不動，直到聽見一聲嗆咳，男人才反應過來，抓住她用力到指節泛白的手要拉開。但她的力道驚人，死死扼著呼吸道，眉宇痛苦的蹙著，漂亮的臉上泛起豔麗的紅。

Voldemort費了一番勁才抵著她的下頷扯開她的手，用魔咒把她的雙手固定在背後，看著她被自己留下血痕的纖細頸子，有點緩不過勁來。

這是多想尋死？

Annick猛的腳軟，撞在他的身側跪倒在他腳邊。Voldemort還沒伸手將人扶起，就被一聲悠長而撕心裂肺的怒吼嚇了一跳。Annick蜷著身子，額頭抵著溼冷粗糙的石面，彎身對著地上嘶吼「 ** _人不是我殺的！不要來找我！_** 」

她身上泛起強烈的波動，往周遭盪開，出水的死屍被碾壓成片段，水下的居民卻是更加躁動。

環境開始動盪，Voldemort深知不宜多留，抓著她的衣領把人提起來，卻見她臉上淚縱橫，下意識的放輕了力道。

Annick視線失焦，眼眸卻依然靈動，張望著似乎在尋找他的輪廓，眨著眼落了幾滴淚，聲音微啞「Herr⋯」

「 ** _為什麼⋯_** 」她問，閉上了眼，把淚水逼出眼眶「 ** _為什麼是我_** ？」

答不上話，Voldemort緊張著周遭環境的變卦，也緊張著她，四顧評估之後，他挑著Annick的下頷，誘哄她開口「 _聽話，快結束了_ 。」

手一傾，就把所剩無幾的藥水往她口中倒去。

Annick蹙眉咽下，痛苦的彎身嗆咳，輕喘著，卻是又抬起頭，淚眼婆娑的對他笑了下「Bist du stolz？」

**_你感到驕傲嗎？_ **

⋯對什麼？對法力登峰造極到可以逆天改命？對掌握、甚至短暫駕馭史前無例的禁術？還是對自己為了防範世界而設下這樣狠毒的陷阱？Voldemort不知道她用了幾分清明的神智在問這個問題，好一會兒才想起，她現在應該是陷入自己的思緒，沒餘力質問他才是。

她仰著頸子晃著身體，Voldemort怕她往後翻過去摔下山頭肝腦塗地，下意識的伸手捧住她的下巴，沒想她閉上眼，找到歸屬似的偎進他掌中，滿臉淚水滾燙他的手。

「Bist du stolz？」她又低聲問了一次，側頭親吻他的手心「Auf mich？」

_**你為我感到驕傲嗎？** _

柔軟的唇瓣虔誠的觸碰在掌心，男人心跳一滯，片刻無法回神。

「Ja，」開口了，Voldemort才發現自己喉頭有些緊繃，輕咳了一聲哄「 ** _妳做得很好_** 。」

手上猶豫了一下，繼續舀了一瓢藥水，眼看盆子已經要見底，掛墜盒幾乎都露在空氣中，他抿唇把勺子餵到女子嘴邊，看她眉頭深鎖的咽著，捧著她下頷的手安撫的摩挲她的肌膚。

Annick意外的好哄，身體顫抖著，倒是乖乖把送到嘴邊的藥水給喝了。Voldemort不禁有些惱火。她口中的Herr是誰？她以為自己和誰在一起，還為對方如此犧牲奉獻？

抓起鏈子，上頭殘存的靈魂立刻和他共鳴起來，擾亂已經不平靜的池水，死屍如蝗蟲般聚集，以驚人的速度往島上爬來。

Voldemort彎身要撈起臥在腳邊的人，但女子卻往一邊轉頭，獸性的咧牙、弓起身子，周身強大的魔力膨脹「 ** _退下_** ！」

彷彿回到第一次闖店的情形，Voldemort感到空氣沈寂下來，她沈重的魔壓充斥偌大的空間，甚至連水面的漣漪都被壓制，整個世界受她指示停駐在這一刻。他手上抓著掛墜盒，沒有妄動，看那女人的髮失去重力似的飄揚而起，不知道時間暫停了多久，才聽一聲細微的碎裂。

遠方有碎石落下，速度不合理的慢，當第一顆細微的石頭擊中水面，空氣重新流動，海面再次洶湧，被壓制在水底的陰屍浮了上來，但是跟開始嗡鳴的石洞一樣，已經破碎不堪。

Voldemort再次感受到女人的強大，連他都沒把握能一舉殲滅水底的死屍軍團，這女人不只單憑魔力碾壓萬軍，還把整個石洞，連帶他精心佈置的疆界給撐破了。

歷經一番大動靜，Annick這才安分的昏厥過去，男人看著闔眸倒在腿邊的人，突然有些想笑，彎身勾住她疲軟的腰身，他趕在頭頂的巨石砸下來之前帶著人消影了。

* * *

兩人現形在宅邸，Voldemort看了看兩手上的東西，幾乎是不用多想就把掛墜盒往口袋拽，撈過Annick的腿，抱著人上樓。失去意識的女人柔若無骨，死沈死沈的，但倒也沒有讓人太有負擔，隨著他的腳步晃著身子，像是循著他的溫暖似的，一點一點的蹭到他肩頭，摟著他的脖子不撒手了。

男人邁著長腿走得很快，刮起的微風把Annick的髮絲吹到他臉上。掛墜盒已經到手，在口袋裡隨著他的走動碰撞在腿邊，但他依然心焦。

意念一動就開了門，Voldemort彎身要把人擺到床上，卻被女人像樹懶一樣掛在頸上。

「放手。」他嘶聲命令，邊抓著她的手拉開，換來一聲意識模糊的反抗，被她指甲刮過頸背。

頸後一陣酥麻，Voldemort報復性地甩手把Annick的手丟回她身上，倒意外把人弄醒了。

「Herr⋯」轉身離開的時候，她的輕喚制住了Voldemort的腳步，回頭就見Annick眼眸睜開一條線，側著頭看他，沒有聚焦的眼瞳開始漫出淚水「 _ **別去** ⋯_」

想起稍早被她的眼淚熨燙掌心，Voldemort腳下一頓，僵持了片刻，終是忍不住嘆息，回到床邊「別哭，我立刻就回來。」

「 ** _騙人_** ⋯」她哭，閉眼讓眼淚浸濕髮際「每次都 ** _騙人_** ⋯」

「不騙妳，我不是在這嗎？」也不知道為什麼看到她這樣脆弱，這樣依賴的模樣，腳步就無法移動。他認命地在床緣坐下，放任自己伸手抹掉她的淚，手心手背都浸潤了，細細摩擦過她的頰側，手就不想挪窩了。聽著她隱忍的小聲抽泣，Voldemort捧著她的臉低語「休息一下，醒來之後我還會在。」

Annick嗚了聲，不知道為什麼哭得更兇了，瞇起眼眸讓眼淚氾濫。

「我保證，」總是擅長玩弄文字遊戲的男人破天荒地給出了今天第二句斬釘截鐵的諾言，然後嘆了今天不知第幾口無奈的氣，用拇指按在她的眼頭讓Annick閉眼，感受淚水滲入他的掌心，低念了聲咒把人放倒。看著女子昏迷之中依然湊在一起的眉宇，他伸手舒展她眉間的細紋，想著她被謎一般的身世纏身，幾乎是無意識地祈禱「 ** _相信我_** 。」


	30. 善於DIY的男人

為了避免她轉醒之後又意識不清的決定尋短，Voldemort魔杖迅速點了兩下，把她雙手固定在床柱上便轉身下樓，挽起袖子開始熬製緩和劑。

他當年費盡心思配置出沒有可逆中和劑的翠綠魔藥，如今卻是怨起了自己的聰明才智。

坩鍋裡的藥劑轉清，Voldemort盯著冒泡的藥液微微發怵，想起稍早她被藥水迷糊了心智說的一番話。

他到底是痛恨敵人，還是痛恨自己？

他確實不滿自己的出身，也當然厭惡與自己做對的人。

但最後痛苦不堪、喊得聲嘶力竭的人卻是她。

一個不算與他作對的女人。

一個⋯他似乎厭惡不起來的女人。

* * *

回到床邊，Annick依然昏睡著，彌留之際囈語著德語，Voldemort依稀分辨出她在挽留著什麼人「 _別去⋯回⋯回來_ ！」

呢喃片刻，她總算安分下來。Voldemort端著藥劑，看著躺在床上挺屍狀的人，嘆了口氣，鬆了對她雙手的桎梏，揪著衣襟把人拉起來，見Annick有反應似的掀了下眼睫又閉上，拖著他的手往一邊軟下去，在床上側臥成蝦米。

⋯乾脆讓家庭小精靈來餵藥算了。從來沒人敢在他面前這樣撒潑，Voldemort還真有點不知道該怎麼辦。

但想想稍早都成功餵掉一缸毒藥了，這相較之下應該沒什麼難度，男人便噴了口氣，把碗放到一邊，抓著她的肩把人安置到靠在床頭，掐著她的下巴，把藥送到她嘴邊「喝下去。」

「Herr⋯」想起稍早喝了東西之後不愉快的經驗，Annick下意識的蹙眉撇開頭。

Voldemort再次把她的頭扭回來，想了一下「Schlucken。」

女子一頓，像馬一樣的掀著嘴皮找到了碗口乖順的抿住，隨著Voldemort傾碗，沈默的啜飲湯藥。

居然只對德語的指令有反應。Voldemort感到有趣似的挑眉，看她一口一口把藥喝掉，莫名的有點成就感。

一碗飲盡，她瞇著眼又要往床上倒去，Voldemort急急抓住女子的肩膀，才沒讓她直接後腦勺撞柱把自己嗑死。

「這女人！」他咋舌，看著她沒頸椎似的垂著腦袋，白皙的頸間帶著刺眼的傷痕，掛著已經乾涸的血珠。

男人抿了抿嘴，伸手勾著她膝後把人放到床中央，在一邊站了片刻，又出去拿了藥膏回來，仔細擦掉血跡，沾著珍貴的藥劑給她上藥。

也說不上為什麼不直接拿法術治了，可能是看在她熱心協助的份上想為她做點事，但也可能是想⋯碰碰她。

看她這樣無欲無求的人是不是有心跳，看她這樣沒心沒肺的人有沒有體溫。

* * *

認真說起來，Voldemort應該算是個善於DIY的男人。

當然，是指對住房DIY。

他的宅邸被他用諸多小咒術加工了一番，許多事物都自動化了，導致家庭小精靈無用武之地，最後只留了Black家某年送他的一隻，比較年邁，比較沈穩，最重要的是沒什麼存在感的一隻。

在傳喚之前，他甚至花了點時間回想小精靈的名字才成功把小精靈召喚出來，交代他「我帶回來的客人如果有任何起居相關的要求都儘量滿足。」

想起她現在半死不活都躺在那裡，大概也沒什麼起居需求，便改口「若她醒了，第一時間通知我。」

小精靈鞠了個把身體對折的躬，領命離開了。

* * *

隔天Voldemort坐在桌邊喝茶讀早報的時候，小精靈又出現了。

「主子，」他的鼻尖碰著地板「客人醒了。」

「哦？」男人視線不離報紙，狀似漫不經心的抿了口茶，良久才問「那她反應如何？」

「沒反應，主子。」小精靈回報「她就睜著眼睛躺在那裡。」

Voldemort放下茶杯的動作一頓「⋯死了？」

「沒死，主子。」小精靈補充道「她有自言自語一番，但哈肯不夠格接話，哈肯還沒出聲詢問客人的需求。」

「以後話別說得這麼模糊。」Voldemort遷怒的唸，緩過一瞬的心悸才鬆口「你可以出聲，陪她說說話倒無妨。」

「好的，主子。」小精靈應聲「那哈肯回去客人房裡待命。」

Voldemort哼了聲放行，猶豫了下，趕在小精靈劈啪消失之前問「她說了些什麼？」

對此，小精靈睜著大眼驚怕的盯了他半晌。Voldemort想起她那張不饒人的賤嘴，頭痛的按了下鼻梁「但說無妨，一字一句都不准漏，我不會向你追究。」

「她說⋯她說，“這廝枕頭倒選得好”。」小精靈緊張的揪著罩衫的下襬，領命回答「⋯客人說完這句話，就又休息了。」

Voldemort哼了聲笑，擺手讓他離開，而自己也收了報紙起身。

\---

結果沒一會兒，小精靈又回來了。

那時候Voldemort已經回到魔藥室調製溫和的緩和藥水。

「主子，」小精靈似乎很害怕，平時還算是冷靜，如今卻是連聲音都在抖「客人⋯安小姐向哈肯要求了一杯阿拉比卡⋯哈肯無能！哈肯不知道什麼是阿拉比卡！罪過！罪過！」

「住嘴。」男人冷聲制止，看小精靈怯怯放下作勢拿來砸自己的石臼，忍不住嘆氣，手上攪著湯藥，自顧自的碎念「這女人就不能消停一下？空腹喝什麼咖啡？」

稍微調了下火候，男人回頭吩咐「不用理她，把昨天讓廚房準備的雞湯送一碗過去。」

哈肯最後抽噎兩聲，收拾好自己去送湯了。

* * *

Annick被自己的心悸驚醒。

盯著淺灰色的天花板半晌，她思緒空白了很久，才意識到自己躺在床上，渾身乏得連呼吸都累。

還活著，想來那男人有遵守約定把她帶了出來，目前聽起來四下無人，她便決定判斷自己暫時沒有生命危險，按常理推論，她現在不是在他家，就是在Malfoy家。

當她嘗試著坐起身，卻發現手腳都使不上力。

不會是殘廢了吧？

Annick有些心慌，用盡氣力才移動指尖，指甲抓進床單裡；嘗試著側頭也還算成功，靠著微涼的枕頭，她心裡一鬆，總算有餘裕含糊的喟嘆一聲「這廝枕頭倒選得好。」

大致確認自己還沒半身不遂，她沉沉吐了口氣，便心臟很大的閉眼休憩。

畢竟比起身體的疲乏，她此時心更累。

那些記憶說不上來是喝到第幾瓢的時候開始浮現，回過神來，她已經站在她熟悉的家，眼前站著她熟悉的人，披著一身鐵灰色的厚重袍服，已經準備好要離開，但又腳步急促的走到她面前。

「不是他們死，就是我們的人死。」男人語氣緊繃，像是覺得她無理取鬧似的教訓她「Anneke，動腦。雙贏有那麼好達成的話，會鬧成現在的局面嗎？」

「那是因為你不讓我干涉！」她爭取，幾乎在哀求「你如果讓我跟你一起、⋯！」

對方甚至不讓她說完話，冷了臉截斷她的話頭「我不許。」

丟下三個字，他便轉身離開。

Annick看著他的背影，心慌得不行，口不擇言的激他「⋯你這樣只會讓我覺得你是蓄意引戰！」

男人腳下一旋，高挑的身形逼到她身前，嗓音低沈而危險「妳怎麼不說妳現在是在蓄意跟我引戰？」

她的高度不到他胸口，但還是梗著脖子仰頭看他「我只是想幫忙！」

「我說了不許，」他不留轉圜餘地的決定「這件事我們從今以後不會再討論。」

被他單方面的拒絕，Annick也忍不住來了火「你訓練我這麼久，難道、⋯！」

「夠了！」男人沉聲喝，驚得她下意識的縮了一下，瞠著眼眸看對方臉上閃過複雜的情緒，最後轉過身去，冰冷的嗓音迴盪「妳跟我們就不是同類人，認清妳的身份，別再一直踰矩了！」

然後他踏出了房間，木門摔上的聲音掩蓋過女子的哀求。

「拜託別去⋯」

* * *

隔天端著湯藥進去的時候，Annick已經靠在床頭等他。

Voldemort給了她一個有些意外的眼神，試探的問「什麼時候醒的？」

「今天稍早。」Annick說「昨天有短暫醒一下，喝了點湯。」

知情的男人嗯了聲，沒有多說。

昨天他端著藥劑進到房間的時候，Annick已經在哈肯的協助下喝過湯，又昏睡過去了。

一回生，二回熟，再次把無意識的人架在床頭，他可謂是熟稔的拿碗塞在她嘴邊，一句德文命令又讓她慢騰騰的喝起了藥。在此期間，略有起色的女人像是要轉醒似的動了下眼皮，惹得Voldermort微微心驚，但想起藥劑中加了立即生效的助眠成份，便又寬心，甚至趁人之危的捏了捏她的臉，看她聽話的把藥飲盡，男人伸手抹去她嘴角的藥劑，難得放輕聲音流氓了一把「來，笑一個。」

無奈Annick對此沒有反應，他稍微噘了下嘴，遷怒的想著德國人果然都不會微笑，沒有再逼便離開。

可能是昨天稍微佔了她便宜而心虛，魔王難得的對人噓寒問暖「身體感覺如何？」

「還是很無力，但有在進步。」女子微乎其微的聳肩，對他吐舌「你那毒藥真夠噁心，喝得我都胃痛了。」

還有力氣計較味道，看來是快好了。Voldemort衝她挑眉，將碗遞給她，見女子湊近嗅了下，沒多問的把手從被子下挪出，吃力地捧著碗開始喝藥。他沒有鬆手，站在床邊扶著稍嫌沈重的碗，看著兩人若即若離的指尖，看著她垂著濃密的眼睫，被娛樂到的笑了下「妳倒信任我。」

「我是信任我自己，」Annick抽空辯，舔了舔嘴角「咖啡店老闆的味覺怎麼能差？你要是有放毒我就往你臉上潑了。」

看湯藥被喝掉大半，重量減輕不少，男人哼了聲在床緣坐下，鬆碗伸手過去壓她肚子。

Annick動作一頓，手上端著藥，只能用手肘擠開他的手「幹什麼？」

Voldemort對她挑眉「不是胃痛？」

指尖還殘存一點柔軟的觸感，他收回手，想念起摩挲她下頷的手感。

「我，」巧舌如簧的老闆娘居然一時語塞「我就是作為同業，批評一下你的毒藥，不用當真。」

男人不鹹不淡的抬眼看她，哼了一聲作為回應，便靜靜的坐在那邊不動了。

他單是坐在那邊也自成風景。雙手交疊在架起的膝上，姿態挺拔傲然，垂著英挺的眉眼看著她手中的碗，像是在思忖著什麼。

這麼下飯的一張臉擺在哪裡，他就算是蹙眉在對湯藥下咒，Annick大概也會直接把藥一口飲盡。

但這話當然不能說給他聽，不小心說出口羞恥不說，讓人有機可趁的真的毒死就更丟臉了。所以Annick不敢開口，逕自把口味清淡的藥劑給喝了。

Voldemort接過空碗，淡淡的說「由於史無前例，我也不知道妳什麼時候才會⋯痊癒。」

「沒什麼病症，」已經稍微自己檢視過的女人聳了聳肩，小小打了個呵欠「就是肌肉無力而已。」

Voldemort嗯了聲，手指一勾就把人往床尾拖。Annick一驚，意識到自己後腦勺要嗑到床板，卻無力伸手去擋。

但男人的手穩妥地接住了她。

像是看透她的心思，Voldemort大掌托著她的頸後，下睨著Annick哼了聲笑「再撞大概真的要死了。」

拉過枕頭給她墊著，他不吐不快的追擊「不撞死也會笨死。」

Annick任他把薄被拉到自己頷下，猖狂的皺起鼻子「我就算剩半邊腦也比平均智商高。」

繃緊被緣，Voldemort傾身過去把布邊壓在她頸上，低聲挑釁「那妳再加把勁，或許可以稍微接近我的水準。」

Annick總算體會到何謂人外有人，天外有天，人不知恥，無法無天。

看她張著嘴說不出話，Voldemort對於自己能把這雄辯之才堵得無話可說而感到滿意，炫技似的彈指讓空碗跟在自己身後飄著離開，在接近門口的時候，聽身後的女人哼了聲「我就承認你不笨吧。」

明知她開口肯定沒什麼營養，Voldemort還是微微回首，看Annick瞇著眼笑得像隻狐狸「至少還知道空腹喝咖啡對胃不好。」

Voldemort面不改色的看了她半晌，才想起來自己昨天在哈肯面前自言自語的唸過她。

對方的表情沒什麼太大變化，但跟德國面癱人相處大半輩子的Annick當然是看出他微微抿了嘴角，一絲罕見的侷促讓她心裡快意橫生，趁勝追擊的挑眉「還前一天就熬雞湯給我？」

「順便而已。」他的語速有些快，欲蓋彌彰的補充「晚餐吃剩的。」

Annick長長的哼了聲，擺明了不買帳。

臉上有些微熱，Voldemort正了臉色詛咒她「晚安，願妳長眠不醒。」

然後轉頭就走，人已經出門了，又聽她找碴的拖長了語氣開口「聽說啊。」

雖然猜不到她要說什麼，但Voldemort早有預感的瞇眼瞪她，只見那女人絲毫不受威嚇，彎著厚顏無恥的笑說「聽說你也沒帶女人回來過，」

若不是她笑得這麼開心，他可能就一記咒丟過去把吐不出象牙的女子擊昏了。

Annick看他不回話，膽子都肥了，一副很能同理似的感嘆「日子過得這麼憋，不能怪你把自己切片尋樂子。雖然興趣怪了點，但每個人的癖好不同，我不會歧視你的。」

換作是其他人，大概已經死了千百回，但他意外的聽了這麼多廢話還不惱火。

或許是因為她現在廢人一樣的躺在床上，或許是她笑得這麼⋯釋然，彷彿這資訊讓她感到鬆了口氣似的。

他不敢去想，他單孑一身怎麼就對這女人有利了？

看著她笑瞇了眼，答案呼之欲出，但Voldemort清楚自己現在沒有閒情逸致處理⋯她的事，他們的事，無論這無以名狀的關係算什麼。

決定之後再全心全意來處理這個費神的女人，Voldemort果斷暴力壓制「再嘴碎我就擊昏妳。」

Annick絲毫不把他的威脅當一回事，挑釁的挑眉「我雖然體力趨近於零，但單憑魔力對峙我還算有餘裕的。」

說著，不懷好意的瞇眼，用法文唸了一句咒。

Voldemort只感到心口一陣魔力湧動，瞪著女人滿臉算計的笑，硬是晚了一拍才想起要護住這脆弱的部位，還沒運起魔力卻看一朵艷紅的花從他衣襟竄出盛開，嬌豔可愛，他沒忍住一聲短促的笑「浪費魔力。」

抬頭卻沒看見她得逞的炫耀，而是一具不省人事的軀體。

Voldemort一愣，三步併作兩步來到床邊，任失去控制的空碗碎在門口，急急按上女人的脈搏，感受到虛弱但平穩的跳動，才吁了一口長氣，發覺自己的指尖冰涼到連一個病人的體溫都比他高。

迅速檢視了一下，他才確定Annick只是魔力耗盡了而已，Voldemort坐在床緣，圈在她手腕上的手不敢鬆，試圖用視線凌遲把人盯醒卻未果之後，語氣帶上一絲動怒的低罵「亂來！」

再次確認過她的心搏依然被桎梏在他的掌握中，Voldemort靜靜的感受了一會兒才鬆手，不真心的怨懟「這麼會給人找麻煩，命還這麼硬⋯跟妳那個老師還真是一脈相承。」

回到門外，哈肯已經捧著修好的碗等在一邊，Voldemort看了他一眼，有些咬牙切齒的命令「不許，再跟她說話。」


	31. 我養妳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那就我養妳啊～ (自己都餵不飽)  
> 我養妳啊～ (口袋鈔票太少)  
> ——米兒/美秀集團

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是時候該放安仔回家惹啦，我發誓西佛快回歸搶戲份了。

每天睜眼就是想著等下要怎麼調配藥劑，幾天而已，似乎已經快養成習慣了。

Voldemort當然能往藥水裡加吐真劑，但想想歸想想，終是沒有真的下手，算是對女子那天在咖啡店沒對他下藥致敬。

她為他煮咖啡，他為她煎藥，好像也沒有不好。

只可惜正當Voldemort妄想著這樣微妙的平衡、微妙的信任可以持續到天長地久，那女人就給他惹事了。

* * *

「主人，」家庭小精靈敲響了門，現身通報「您的客人似乎想離開。」

想離開？Voldemort挑眉，邁開長腿來到Annick待的房間，不客氣的直接用魔力開門，然後就見那女人拖著床單倒在一邊地上，聽到他的動靜，艱難的抬頭看他。

Voldemort腳步一頓，微微的惱火盡散。⋯這幅狼狽樣是能離到哪裡去？

「想逃？」他抬手要把人飄浮起來，遲疑了一下，還是彎身撈人，總覺得她似乎比先前輕了點，決定讓廚房多做一些食物餵養。

「想洗澡。」Annick動彈不得，臉埋在他臂彎，悶聲解釋「身上還都是海味，你受得了我可受不了了。」

把人放回床上，Voldemort看她無力的攤著，忍不住蹙眉「沒恢復一點？」

「有恢復一點，」她無奈的撇嘴「就是有恢復一點，我才以為我可以下床。」

「那妳這樣怎麼自己洗澡？」他反問，腦中不合時宜的冒出一個大膽的想法，讓他下意識的抬眼看向女人精緻的面容、玲瓏有緻的身段。

Annick閉眼休憩，沒注意到他帶著微熱的視線，有氣無力的說「人到了浴室我自有辦法。」

Voldemort對此質疑挑眉，手上還是把人拉到身前，輕而易舉的抱起「妳如果自己淹死在浴池，我可是不會聯絡妳老師來收屍的。」

* * *

厚實的簾幕密不透光，把落地窗外的光源擋得嚴實，浴室內靠牆上的魔法燈打著昏黃的暖光，偌大個空間中間陷著一座方形的浴池，顏色深沉的岩石平坦而不磨手，鋪滿容納兩人仍綽綽有餘的池子。

把人擺在浴池的階梯上，Voldemort看女子倚著扶手休息，雙手無力的攤在腿上，他也只能不知所措的抿嘴，起身離開。

Annick緩過被移動的暈眩，睜眼就見屋主挽著袖子在試水溫，露著線條漂亮的手臂，周身漸漸繚繞起薄薄水霧。

她坐在池邊，睡袍的袍腳被上升的水面撩起，感到有些臉熱。

確定過池水不會太過燙人，Voldemort甩了甩手，就著掌心殘存的水氣順勢捋開了額前的髮，露著光潔優雅的額，轉頭就見Annick目不轉睛地盯著他看，胸口耐不住的躁動，欲蓋彌彰的拿水潑她，聽她驚呼一聲，也不閃躲，閉眼任水潑得滿臉，他才想起來眼前的人基本上是毫無防備。

看女子噘嘴噴氣，Voldemort心裡的一絲愧疚陌生到他一時之間無法指認自己的情緒。

嘆了口氣拿袖子給人擦了臉，他放輕了手勁，嘴上不忘嫌棄「差點忘了妳現在是個廢人。」

Annick氣惱的眨著進水的眼睛，抬眼瞪他。

Voldemort由上而下的看她拿視線殺人，沒忍住一絲笑，視線向下一瞥，就見池水漫到她的膝蓋，但布料已經吸了水份，服貼她的身型。

男人垂下視線，在池邊坐下，侵入她的私人空間低語「衣服都濕了，需要幫忙嗎？」

回過神來，濡濕的袍腳已經被他執在手上。

若不是他眼底若有似無的紅光把Annick的理智喚回，她可能已經吻上近在眼前的俊顏。

那一瞬間閃現的乖張，連她都感到頭皮發麻。

穩住陣腳，她彎了抹笑「小氣鬼，家庭小精靈借我用一下。」

Voldemort若無其事地拉開距離，噴了口氣鬆口「使喚得來，隨妳用。」

聽著是給了準話，但魔法界的潛規則是必須向屋主詢問小精靈的名字，不能越俎代庖的問小精靈本人。Voldemort這番話表明了就是不打算把人借她了。

丟下一句話，男人一撩袍服就走。

「小精靈叫什麼名字？」手腳不聽使喚的Annick喪氣的只能出一張嘴，試圖在不讓自己失去重心摔進池裡的前提下轉頭追著男人喊「喂，你倒説他叫什麼名字啊？」

堂堂公爵被喊喂？失禮得沒誰了。

Voldemort腳下一旋，負著手下睨她「妳再不放尊重點，我不介意親手伺候妳。」

Annick看著他，腦裡盤算著如果把自己往水裡丟，那男人不知道吃不吃苦肉計。Voldemort見她不說話，莫名氣惱的哼了聲，頭也不回的離開了浴室。

* * *

他也說不上來自己在賭氣什麼。

可能是因為讓煮熟的鴨子飛了，可能是因為他不願承認他迷失了自己。

他痛恨自己與父親相似的長相，但這並不表示他不會利用自己的姿色達成目的。原本只是試探的調笑，琢磨著她對自己的底線，但空氣中帶著水氣的高溫，蒸騰得他開始感到燥熱，而那女人就近在眼前待人採擷⋯⋯任人魚肉，甚至。

那一瞬間的失足讓他慌了心神。

他至今仍不敢置信自己在她身邊就容易卸下防備，總覺得定是被她高強的法力給迷了魂，而不是單純對她⋯格外縱容。

站在挑高的廳房，徐徐微風從一邊敞開的落地窗吹得他總算冷靜下來，頭痛的按著鼻梁。

為什麼在她身邊，理智與失控都爭先恐後的湧現？

「哈肯，」嘆了口氣，Voldemort懶散的閉著眼，眼底似乎還能看見她的剪影，妖嬈繾綣。聽見身邊細微的劈啪聲，他仰頭吐了口氣囑咐「人在浴室，看她需要什麼都給她弄來。」

然後又想起什麼似的睜眼，眼底帶著危險的紅意瞟向小精靈「眼睛不許亂看。」

小精靈被他盯得蔫了一圈，縮小了身形倒讓眼睛顯得更加碩大了。

* * *

原訂計畫是可以跟Voldemort家借用小精靈的，如今沒有備案的Annick傻坐在水裡，思忖著是不是該扯著嗓子把屋主喊來，再鬧著讓他把自己抱出去。

還在苦思著要不要就這樣認輸，她就聽身邊一聲劈啪，轉頭看見小精靈出現在岸邊。

「你來了！」她喜出望外，略有預見的笑了下「那廝果然是個傲嬌的。」

但這小精靈今天有些怪，長長的鼻子直指天花板，讓Annick看不清他的面容「⋯你沒事吧？閃了脖子？」

回應她的是小精靈垂直的搖頭，長鼻子在空中畫出扇形。

看他不回話，Annick瞭然於心「他不讓你再跟我說話。」

哈肯仰著頭，艱難的頷首。

看他這樣Annick心裡也過不去，簡單囑咐了一些東西，目送哈肯離開後，便舒服的依著池邊，解決一樁大事而沾沾自喜的喟嘆了聲。

* * *

周身漂浮著哈肯搜羅來的藥草，Annick看著淺紫色的水面，有氣無力的撈著水擦拭手臂，依然能聞到髮間淡淡的海味，打消了她直接低頭喝洗澡水的念頭。

泡澡是權宜之計，如果能煎藥喝掉，那效果不知道得好上幾倍。

當年離家出走最大的收穫大概就屬這帖藥。

她衡量著如果把自己沉到池底浸泡，有沒有足夠氣力浮出來，不著邊際的遙想當年。

魔法方面，她一直都很有天份，而她的老師對於她的培養與訓練也絲毫不鬆懈。但她是靠著這帖秘方才揭開她的實力，才開始懂得運用她的力量，才開始變得越發強大。

只可惜當她變得足夠強大，已經為時已晚。

* * *

出浴室的時候她已經有些渾渾噩噩。

Annick最後還是把臉埋水裡了，邊搓了搓一頭黑髮，邊偷哭了兩滴淚。

靠藥水積攢起來的力氣就這樣被她傷感的哭沒了，勉強套著浴袍爬出浴室，面朝下撲在床上就斷片了。

Voldemort接獲通知的時候，難以置信的眨了眨眼「⋯你說一出來就趴床上了？」

哈肯邊偷看他邊點頭。

男人嘴角一抽「⋯一身水就往床上躺？」

看著他頭痛的按住鼻梁，哈肯怯怯開口「是。」

Voldemort忍無可忍的起身往外走「這女人⋯等著感冒⋯！」

腳下一頓，他想起什麼似的咬了下牙關，下頷緊繃「⋯衣服也沒換上？」

哈肯想了想「⋯哈肯沒注意到，主子不讓哈肯眼睛亂看，哈肯⋯哈肯今天到現在都沒正眼看過尊貴的客人。」

疲憊的抹了抹臉，Voldemort繞回座位上，頭也不抬的下指示「用魔法把她弄乾、換上衣服、塞進被子裡，辦得到吧？」

小精靈聽著他語氣不善，連連點頭，領命消失。

* * *

在Voldemort的宅邸養病三天，Annick終於可以起來走動，踏著虛浮的步子逛著他的莊園，晃了一大圈卻連個人影都沒見到，倒是先被一封信給逮住。

Annick看著落在腳邊的咆哮信，還琢磨著要不要拿稀薄的魔力跟他對幹，就有人幸災樂禍的來圍觀。

「拆啊。」Voldemort站在樓上廊邊，居高臨下的看著杵在大廳的女人，不動聲色的扶著扶手穩住呼吸，表面上淡定得彷彿剛才煎完藥面對一張空床，轉頭就開始翻箱倒櫃找人的不是他一樣。

「你來了。」Annick見到人，也沒在客氣「我魔力不夠，幫我毀了吧。」

「妳也早安。」男人盯了她一眼，來到她身邊，手上一個隨性的動作就把開始冒煙的信拆了。

雖然是咆哮信，卻也很帶有青年的特色，嗓音冷冷淡淡的，只有隱約的慍怒與咬牙切齒傳達出他的焦急「妳這懶女人，雙向鏡也不接，信也不回。回個“收到”會要妳命是嗎？再不回信我就如妳所願的當妳死了。」

短短幾句話之後，信就被一道綠火吞噬。

「我的好徒弟吶。」女子感嘆，但也自知理虧的開口跟屋主要了紙筆回信。

* * *

推開書房房門，Voldemort把湯藥端進屋，順手拿來了另外兩封信「這在妳躺床那幾天送來的。」

Annick停下寫字，給了攔截信件的男人埋怨的一眼，伸手接過Severus的來信。Voldemort發現他不過去寢室端個藥，Annick就已經寫了洋洋灑灑一片，忍不住出言調侃「一天一封，不知道的人還以為妳跟一個情竇初開的毛頭小伙子在熱戀。」

Annick捧過碗喝藥，抬眼看他「好酸。」

見男人瞇起眼，她厚著臉皮扯淡「我是說藥。」

不是苦就是澀的藥草，何來一味酸？

忍著把碗往她臉上翻的衝動，男人俯過身去，就見她扯了一些“抱歉啊，朋友突然約我回德國，沒帶到鏡子”之類的理由哄騙，順勢關心了青年的課業和閱讀清單的進度。

還真是無微不至。Voldemort瞇眼，而Annick也剛好把藥飲盡，舔了舔嘴角。

「欺騙弟子？」看女子又提筆準備把信收尾，Voldemort在一旁風涼的問。

對此，Annick衝他挑眉，胸有成竹的笑「若他知道你把我搞成這樣，他會來跟你拼命的。」

Voldemort當然也知道。他的學院出來的都有一定程度的護短，就算是Severus這種曾經的學院邊緣人，也從種種跡象展現出他對女子的死心塌地。

真礙事呢。想起青年對他十足的防衛心，Voldemort淡淡的噴了口氣，沒把心裡話說出來。

折起信紙，Annick無奈的垂眉哀嘆「一聲不響的沒營業，咖啡店大概也要被罵翻了。」

「哈肯。」看她準備要送信，男人低聲換出了家庭小精靈。

總算側面打聽到小精靈的名字，Annick立刻得逞的看了他一眼「哈肯，是嗎？」

被點到名的小精靈立刻挺胸領命「哈、哈肯為您效勞！安小姐！供您差遣！安小姐！」

凡事習慣親力親為的Annick倒也沒什麼事可以麻煩他，純粹是為了刺激Voldemort而刻意試探，殊不知男人對她佯裝喧賓奪主的使喚他的小精靈連眼睫都不眨，給了一個事不關己的挑眉，沒有多說。

犯賤的女人無趣的撇嘴，放過這茬，撐著桌邊起身「這幾天謝謝兩位招待了，信我回去寄，順便給那小子捎點吃的，長身子的年紀最忌諱挑食了。」

Voldemort這才有點反應的蹙眉，滿臉不贊同的問「要回去了？」

Annick對於自己積攢的體力還算有信心，回到家稍作休息就能自己熬藥喝了，一覺醒來應該就能恢復得七七八八。

生活在別人的屋簷下畢竟有些綁手綁腳，兩人雖然算是共患難了一場，但她並沒有天真到對一個立場與精神狀況都不穩定的人露出底牌。

把信紙夾在指間，女人兩手一攤「小生意人的無奈，生計要顧。」

Voldemort幾乎是毫無停頓的接話「我養妳。」

看著Annick愣然到幾乎驚恐的臉，他短促的笑了聲「口誤，我帶妳。」

女人還沒緩過上一句彷彿天打雷劈的話，口齒不利索的拒絕「我、不⋯我覺得⋯。」

「妳如今能力穩定了？」Voldemort一句話就賭得她無法反駁，看她頹喪的抿嘴，鬱悶的表情讓他微乎其微的勾唇，低哄「聽話。」

他的語氣讓人莫名臉熱，Annick考慮到自己確實沒有十足的把握可以順利瞬身，耐著侷促把手搭上男人寬闊的掌，嘴上不甘示弱的懟「叫狗呢？」

Voldemort哼笑一聲，握住她的手「狗都沒妳這麼不省心。」

話已出口，他自己才意識到這話所言不假。隨著相識日子漸長，對她的掛心已經頻繁到不太健康的程度了。


	32. Fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題這樣應該不會被口口掉吧？

消影到附近的暗巷，Voldemort接著往自己身上壓過來的身子，趁火打劫似的使力把人抱緊，意識到自己似乎單手就能把人拎起來，他心情不錯的睜眼說瞎話「什麼時候這麼主動了？」

緩過被帶著移動的暈眩，Annick瞇眼瞪他，十分沒形象的假乾嘔了一聲，看Voldemort被噁心到的咋舌鬆手，女人彎著得意的笑，轉頭就走。

⋯禮儀教養這副德性，她自己不離開師門，被貴族圈踢出來也只是遲早的事。Voldemort瞪著她的背影轉進大路，無奈地發現自己還是忍不住抬腳跟上。

視線一側就見她立於繁華深處，腳邊鮮紅的紙花隨風簌簌作響，女人屈膝拿起一張小紙條讀著，眼角彎著柔軟的笑意。

國殤罌粟。他一眼就認出帶著紀念意義的花，意識到時光荏苒，轉眼又到年底了。

小心的不去踩到滿地紅花，他繞到女子身後，看她站起身子，對擺放在店門口的花圈和紙條，無奈的笑出來「這是幾個意思？」

無論是筆記本上撕下來的碎紙，還是精緻的小卡，大多寫著「趕緊好起來」，或是「好好休息，等妳回來」。

當然，也不乏一些寫了「死而復活吧！」「老闆娘等我用五芒星陣召喚妳回來！」的白眼狼。

Voldemort看著門口燒了半截的生日蠟燭法陣，落井下石的笑了聲「看來不只妳弟子，全世界其他人也以為妳死了。」

給了他哀怨的一眼，Annick踢了一下地面，弄出一個小黑板，敲了敲表面就在上頭寫上「無限暢飲」的標語，然後伸手開了店門，光天化日之下用術法把花圈與小卡搬進店裡。

「這麼闊氣？」Voldemort看著腿邊的小黑板挑眉「不怕虧本？」

「你還敢問？」Annick手抱胸倚在店門口「要不是因為你，我需要這樣安撫客人？」

男人看了她半晌，挑了挑眉，微微傾身之後便離開。

Annick看他被自己堵得說不出話，心裡很是暢快。

* * *

所謂樂極生悲大概是如此，因為大放送而忙碌的店裡，她正架著遮人眼目的屏障拿魔力開掛，只聽門鈴一響，反射性的抬頭要招呼，就看男人穿著簡單的黑衣黑褲，隨性披著修身的長風衣，臂彎下夾著一本書推門而入。

玉樹臨風得店裡的人看傻了眼，Annick則險些拿過一邊的鹽罐砸過去驅邪。

「Anne。」像是沒發現自己帶來的影響和女子瞬間黑了的臉色，Voldemort好整以暇地衝她打招呼。

Annick眼角抽動「Fuck you。」

Voldemort嘴角微彎「Maybe later。」

目送他牽起一絲假笑走進店裡，手勁出名的老闆娘直接掰彎了奶泡管。

\---

那人就坐在火爐邊的單人沙發裡逕自翻起了書，Annick遠遠瞪著，不知該作何感想，最後只是無奈的噴了口氣，隨便給他沖了一支帶有威士忌味的安提瓜，速速丟在桌邊就又回去忙碌。

男人抬眼看著她動作俐落的背影，看起來是沒留下什麼病根，低頭飲了一口咖啡，紛亂了一晚的心總算安定下來。

注意力只有放一半在書上，一半聽著店裡字句難辨的白噪音，有點顧此失彼而沒能好好吸收艱澀的書籍，但他絲毫沒想挪窩。他不喜喧鬧，只是周身的絮語夾雜著那女人幹勁十足的嗓音，和偶爾過分豪放的笑，倒也不讓人心煩。

門外傳來兩聲短促的鳴笛，Annick抬頭就見巡邏車在路邊停妥，兩位員警滿臉笑容的下了車，她也忍不住微笑。

腋下夾著警帽，一頭棕金色短髮的警官破門而入，歡快的語調仿若詠唱「Anne妳回來了！」

女人露齒一笑「怎麼，想我了？」

「想，」率性的往吧台上一靠，男人傾身越過櫃檯，聲音輕了些「很想。」

Voldemort的書已經攤在腿上許久，他單手撐著下頷，蹙眉看著門邊的吵鬧，不滿的私語「哪來的黃金獵犬。」

「警長，」Annick朝後來進門的男人打招呼「我沒死。」

「那真是萬幸，」年長的男人毫不留情的笑「要知道，妳樹敵那麼多，嫌疑犯一時半刻訊問不完。」

女人給了他嗔怪的一眼，拿手上殘存的水份灑他「消失吧魔鬼！再多嘴今天的優惠立刻連坐失效！」

「我閉嘴，」男人無奈失笑「我可惹不起滿店的人。一杯熱美式。」

女子應聲接單，麻利的開始操作機器。

警長看了一眼趴在櫃檯上的後輩，突然向忙碌的老闆娘開口「妳沒開店的那幾天，Steve緊張到差點要為妳的失蹤成立專案小組。」

金髮的男人直起身子，侷促的反駁道「我哪有這麼失態！」

警長對那不懂他助攻苦心的死小子發射眼刀「申請文件我這邊都有留底，你說呢？」

俊臉微紅，被揭了老底的Steve轉移話題「所以妳這幾天到底去哪了？沒事吧？妳知道如果遇上任何問題，我都⋯」

Steve眼睜睜的看Annick身後飄過一個人，硬生生斷了他的慷慨赴義。

女子隻身經營Toverannick這麼久，這是有史以來第二次有人膽敢擅闖她的領地。

Annick挑眉看著逕自掀了吧台門而來的男人「幹什麼？」

「想喝茶。」Voldwmort抬了手上的咖啡杯示意。

但杯裡還剩大半杯。女人瞇眼「這麼嫌棄我的手藝？」

「剛好喝完了而已。」他眼睛眨都不眨，睜眼說瞎話，下睨著她一口把半杯咖啡給乾了。

Annick看著他喉結湧動，移開了視線「我等下給你泡。」

Voldemort哼了聲，破天荒的把咖啡杯拿去水槽沖水。

⋯讓他動手做家務總覺得會被拆店。Annick頭皮發麻，迅速交出手上的飲品「美式，Steve你的卡布。」

不等沒點餐的男人受寵若驚的道謝，她連忙回身搶回自己的杯子「大爺，你放著就好。」

Voldemort被她擠開也不惱，慢條斯理的拉過她的圍裙擦手「也好，就當是妳這幾天賴在我家不走的房租。」

見鬼了。Annick抬眼瞪他，卻思緒一轉，收了毒液，拿了馬克杯開始沖茶。

沒料到她會轉性的不吭聲，Voldemort正感到意外，就聽她背對著自己撈茶葉，埋怨了一句「還不是因為你弄得我下不了床。」

怨懟的嗓音不大，但足以讓吧台附近的人聽見。

警員臉上閃過一絲尷尬，Voldemort卻沒注意到，他甚至沒注意到自己噎了一口氣，直到女人轉身，拉過他的手把溫熱的茶塞進他掌中，他才重新感受到時間的流動。

「再坐一會兒，等下就可以陪你了。」她軟軟的衝他笑，拍了拍他的手背，就又重新回去張羅訂單。

這可是沒見過的表情。Voldemort視線掃過一邊的警員，突然想通了。

居然利用他斬桃花。

Voldemort忍不住在心裡咋舌，斟酌著被這樣利用了該如何討回來。

但不得不說，這樣的優越感還真不錯。

斜倚著櫃檯，他啜飲一口茶，鳩佔鵲巢的不走了。

警長審視著眼前長得十分不安全的男人，突然意識到他襯衫口袋上別著一朵紅花，細看之下有些異樣「小哥，你胸口這不是罌粟吧？」

循聲轉頭，Annick才發現他在風衣之下，還藏著這麼應景的手筆，但如警長所說的，那似乎不是罌粟，而且還有點眼熟。

「是天竺葵。」男人簡短的答，抬眼看她。

Annick想起什麼似的笑開。那是她在Voldemort宅作死的時候，往他身上開的一朵花，開完又把自己搞昏了，白白多躺了一天。

想不到他把術法小花留下來了，還戴在身上招搖。

有點開心。

有點臉熱。

有點太熱。

Annick發現自己要臉紅，欲蓋彌彰的調笑「你知道天竺葵的花語是愚蠢嗎？」

Voldemort定定的看了她一眼「也有一說，是幸福就在身邊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 她沒料到這男人會這麼配合，也沒料到他意外的會撩，撩到她潰不成軍，逃命似的以送客為由奪吧台而出。  
> 年輕警官一臉落寞地上了車，警長也無可奈何，低聲向女人確認「Anne，那個⋯招蜂引蝶的傢伙，真的是妳小男朋友？」  
> 真不想應下。Annick撇嘴，知道自己現在意氣用事的反駁了就前功盡棄，只是禮貌地笑。  
> 警長當她默認，幽幽嘆了口氣「原來妳吃這一型的，難怪Steve妳看不上。」  
> ⋯什麼叫難怪？女子瞟了一眼損部下損得毫不留情的人，見他停下腳步在口袋裡翻了半天，翻出一張有些折角貼紙遞給她，Annick接過了，看著上頭的家暴專線，她沈默半晌，笑得額角微跳「謝你喔。」


	33. 咬斷了會短命喔

雖然擅闖不少次了，但Voldemort畢竟是第一次在正當營業時間登門，意識到中午了卻人潮漸散，他挑眉看向送走最後一批客人的老闆娘「妳下了麻瓜驅逐咒？」

「中午了，歇業。」女人關上門，繞回他身邊，不客氣的連服務業的笑都沒帶上「站起來、滾出去。」

男人面不改色的坐在椅子裡仰首看她「妳先前怪我，說得一副我逼妳用大放送把生意搞這麼好一樣。」

「所以呢？」沒頭沒尾得Annick摸不著頭緒，逕自在他手邊的矮桌上坐下，挑眉道「我現在依然怪罪於你。」

Voldemort把書擺到一邊「所以我特地來幫妳。」

愣了一下，Annick不買帳的笑了出來「少來，每次都只會砸店。」

踏了一下地，她把空碗盤集中到吧台後面清洗，自己也躍下桌子回到爐台前。

倒是沒再趕人。

Voldemort勾了下嘴角，邁著長腿輕易從身後趕上她，不正經的保證「這次我會溫柔。」

* * *

結果說要幫忙，卻整個早上坐在一邊看戲的人，到了廚房依然無用武之地。

Voldemort眼睜睜看著Annick把洗淨的小白菜擺到砧板上，理所當然的指使他「切成一口大小。」

男人看她轉身從地上抱起一罐麵粉，專心一致的往鋼盆裡量調料，他左看看右瞧瞧，站在原地半天，才下定決心的掏出魔杖，迅速而清晰的唸了切割咒。

Annick只聽一聲脆響，就抓到現行犯手上拿著紫木杉的兇器，而她的小白菜和砧板都裂成了小塊。

迎著男人絲毫不閃躲的視線，她都為他感到牙酸「⋯你跟我說這叫溫柔？」

Annick錯身過去把人擠開「⋯把我大理石台都割花了你跟我說會溫柔？跳繩的山地巨怪都比你溫柔！」

臉上有些掛不住，Voldemort伸手把她推開，咋舌道「修好了就是。」

女人一張手，輕易除了他的武器握在手中「我學徒還沒成年都比你能幹！」

Voldemort看著她，突然淺淺笑了「沒試過，妳怎麼知道我不能幹？」

趁女人被他一句話歪了心思，他欺過身去，慢條斯理的抽回了自己的魔杖。

Annick看著眼前出言不遜的男人，發現越深入認識他，越對他的臉皮厚度驚豔不已。

這話接了只怕會更歪，Annick識時務的閉嘴，轉身修復了檯面與砧板，悶不吭聲的把沒被切爛的菜準備好。

Voldemort被搶了工作，轉頭過去覬覦女子的份內事，看著一盆未成形的麵團，濕黏的模樣讓他嫌棄的蹙起好看的眉。

發現了他的意圖，Annick連忙把人推到一邊「你還是去看門吧，讓你掌廚我們今天不用吃了。」

這倒也好。雖然被發了個冗員的職位，但他落得輕鬆，沒再開口嫌棄。倚在櫃檯邊看著女人作業，他心不在焉的盤算著是不是該搞一台相機來玩玩。

* * *

兩碗湯麵上桌，Voldemort拿起一根筷子，蹙眉反應「妳這女人是不是故意的？刀叉在哪？」

總算佔了一次便宜，Annick樂得尾巴都要翹起來「愛嫌就別吃。」

「誰說我不吃？」Voldemort挑眉，看她無動於衷，逕自起身到吧台後找東西，預料之內的讓Annick緊張起來。

怕他又對自己的廚房動手動腳，女人一記彈指打開了放餐具的抽屜。

好不容易佔了一次上風，卻又怕他拆店而不得不示弱，Annick不滿的吹了口熱湯的細煙，憤憤嘟囔「沒讓你啃骨頭就不錯了，臭西方人。」

心滿意足的拿著湯匙叉子回到桌邊，Voldemort看著盤在湯碗裡的麵條，想起女人俐落拉麵的身影，發現自己沒注意到她怎麼切麵的，動手一撥，才發現碗裡麵條只有一根「這是什麼？」

埋伏筆埋了一個中午的女人得逞的笑開「長壽麵。」

她稀里呼嚕吃了一口，挑釁的抬眼看他「咬斷了會短命喔。」

Voldemort瞇眼瞪人，用眼神對她的劣根性表達不齒。

臉皮厚得賽老伏的Annick不痛不癢的喝了口湯，被燙得咬住舌尖，口齒不清的問「你還有幾分理智流落在外？」

有她前車之鑑，男人舀了一口清湯，仔細吹涼，看女子餓死鬼似的吸了一口麵咬斷，刻意找碴「妳不是說咬斷了會短命？」

嘴碎完，他輕抿一口湯頭，恰到好處的鹹與鮮在舌尖開綻。Annick偷偷盯著他，見男人有所反應的揚眉，掩飾不住的讚賞讓她暗自竊喜的笑了開來。

「好，沒關係，這次我先回答，了表誠意。」心情一好，老闆娘興致就好，難得良心發現了一遭「長生我不覺得有什麼值得追求，生命的短暫有種絢麗的美，只要活得出色就不遺憾。」

講完一番雞湯似的垃圾話，她看著男人悶頭拿叉子切麵，賭氣的神情讓她心裡莫名一軟，放緩了語氣說「永生當然有他的吸引人之處，但代價是什麼？失去的又是什麼？」

輕噴一口氣，她深有感觸似的說「比起隻身被時間遺忘，不如不要錯過那些美好的相伴。」

抬頭就見她彎著一抹不是戲謔，也不是敷衍的笑意，Voldemort深深看了她半晌，才垂下視線，回答女人起初的提問「還有兩個。」

「啊，那還好辦嘛。」她輕笑，重新端起碗，就著碗口喝湯「要出發提早跟我說聲。」

拿叉子切麵的動作一滑，Voldemort抬眼看她「妳還要去獻祭？」

「你還弄了幾缸髒水給人喝？」Annick嫌棄的咋舌「我自己先帶一杯拿鐵上路，好沖掉那噁心的味道。」

精心設計的魔藥被這樣不當一回事的嫌棄，他卻提不起氣，哼了一聲笑出來「妳當郊遊呢？」

史詩級難度的收回魂器大作戰，經她這麼一搞倒少了一分肅殺，多了一分玩味。這麼不遵從古法的人，比起她曾經是Grindelwald的學徒，要相信她曾經是德國人的學徒還比較難以想像。

說起她的師父，原本還對於她離開師門感到懊惱，但如今她實力逆天的本人就擺在那裡、近在眼前，有沒有長老魔杖似乎都沒那麼重要了。

* * *

捧著飄著蜂蜜香的熱茶，Voldemort不動聲色的打量對面的人。中午時分，她陷在沙發裡，一派輕鬆的看著店外行人來往。

他不知道她眼中看見了什麼讓她笑得這樣柔和，但總之他是頗喜歡自己當下所見的。

腦中第二次浮現入手相機的想法。

無奈這樣平和的時光不是常態，無奈就算哪天成了常態，還會有第三者來打擾。

想起Annick那個護主的學徒，Voldemort仗著知己知彼的原則打聽「妳從哪撿到那隻陰鬱的小蛇的？」

「就從我門外。」Annick往門口一指，想起往事，笑看他一眼「他跟某人一樣，第一次來就給我砸店。」

迎上她意有所指的眼神，Voldemort哼笑了聲「明明都是一樣的進門手段，為什麼妳養了他這些年，對我卻是這麼不待見？」

對此，Annick聳了下肩「他家境挺清寒的，我賺的錢多養一個小子沒問題，黑魔王倒養不起。」

不知道什麼時候喜歡上了這樣漫無目的的對話，跟這女人在一起的時候，他問話大多不是要討個結論，只是想討個反應。不用時刻講求效益、利益、獲益，不用時刻精打細算、時刻提防，比和Abraxas的閒談又多了一分⋯調情似的角力，倒也有種調劑身心的功能。

熱茶入喉，他甚至不著邊際的想著，如果自己在Severus這個年紀遇到她，是不是就不會走上這條彎路？

憶起校園生活，男人突然隨口問道「總不會到時候連舞會服裝都要妳出？」

Annick看了他半晌「⋯什麼舞會？」

意識到她狀況外，處於資訊不對稱的優勢方，Voldemort眯眼彎了一抹無恥的笑，舉了舉手上的茶杯「再來一杯。」

⋯居然拿小子的面子勒索她。Annick嘴角一抽，毫無預警的拍桌，一聲巨響、一陣魔力輸出都讓Voldemort頭皮發麻，看她彎著一抹艷陽般的笑，言詞客氣，語調卻彷彿淬了毒「在處理了，您請說。」

Voldemort警戒的隔空監控她用魔法泡茶的過程以確認女人沒趁機下毒，直到跟她講述完舞會的傳統都還覺得背後的寒毛沒服貼下來。


	34. 一個Hogwarts畢業的朋友

走在熟悉的街道，Severus為時已晚的暗咒自己衝動得像隻蠢獅子。Annick不過在雙向鏡裡讓他近期有空回店裡一下，他隔天就仗著自己沒課從Hogsmade溜回倫敦。

他甚至不知道女人葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，就這樣穿著一身厚重的長袍跑到麻瓜界。位於南方的倫敦還沒下起雪，他乾脆把外套搭在臂彎，免得自己包得緊緊的引人注目。

老闆娘看到他也是愣了下，旋即喜出望外的笑開「小子，翹課？」

「沒課。」他辯。傍晚時分，店裡沒剩幾個人了，他隨意把外套掛在吧台的座椅上，探頭問「妳在煮什麼？」

「羅宋湯。」女人微笑「天冷就想喝熱湯，但還要燉一陣子。」

Severus話少的嗯了聲「妳找我回來做什麼？」

Annick露齒一笑，吊足他的胃口「吃完飯再說，先讓我看看你手藝有沒有退步。」

* * *

「吃飽了？」放下碗筷，Annick聽他嗯了一聲，拍手起身「很好，這樣才不會改得你喘不過氣。」

Severus看她從屋內拿出一個紙盒，不明所以「改什麼？」

Annick挑眉一笑，打開蓋子「改禮服。」

裡頭是一套正黑的燕尾服，經典款的設計在風格更迭不頻繁的巫師界依然稱得上是潮流。Annick一手拎起看起來價格不菲的外套，隨意丟給他，拿起下面的背心對著員工比劃「花俏是花俏了點，但我覺得⋯還行吧？至少不難看。」

黑底背心上繡著精緻繁複的銀色花紋，晃眼到Severus深深覺得那可能是真銀。

「試試吧，」她把背心也丟給他，拿起西褲抖開「嘖⋯他以前有這麼瘦嗎？長度要改短一些倒是。」

抱了滿手高檔的布，Severus絲毫不敢鬆手「誰？」

Annick把褲子疊到他手上，輕笑了下「我爸。去換上給我看看，襯衫我看制服就可以了？」

* * *

Severus站在圓凳上，低頭看著女子幫他改褲腳，低聲問「⋯妳怎麼知道的？」

她手上忙著用魔法固定褲管，敷衍的嗯了一聲詢問。

「舞會的事，」Severus解釋「這是妳找我回來的原因吧？弄這套⋯舞會用的東西。」

這是Hogwarts留下的傳統。雖然沒了三巫鬥法大賽，他們依然維持著三年辦一次冬季舞會的傳統，上一次他興致缺缺的在空蕩的宿舍窩了一晚，小部分也可能是因為沒有適合服裝吧。但據他所知，Beauxbaton跟Durmstrang並沒有維持這個傳統。

「V...」下意識要答了，她才懸崖勒馬的住了嘴，想起自己和Voldemort的“海邊小旅行”是要對學徒保密的，兩人突然這樣熟稔起來，這善於察言觀色的小子一定會起疑，所以她說「Tom告訴我的。」

Severus看了她半晌「⋯誰？」

「我一個⋯」Annick面不改色的對他淺笑「Hogwarts畢業的朋友。」

* * *

「幸好肩線蠻合的，若要整件拆開來我可拼不回去。」收了腰身與褲管，Annick在Severus身上拉拉扯扯的試著合身度，十分滿意的拍了拍他的肩「好咧，我們師門的門面，就交給你撐了。」

這話一聽，壓力都來了。再怎麼說，Grindelwald也算是他名義上的師祖，他怎麼敢給他老人家丟臉？就怕一個面子沒顧好，逼得不知道退休在哪裡的混世魔王再次出世，那他可就成了眾矢之的。

思至此，他頭皮麻得背脊都直了。

青年一身正裝，倒也人模人樣的，氣質內斂，眉眼卻莫名有種吸睛的特質。比起當年初識，他的視線不閃躲了，身姿也挺拔了，五官跟手腳都長開了些，儼然是個翩翩少年。

她忍不住手賤的揉他腦袋，趕在被拍開爪子之前將他兩側的髮攏到腦後，隨性的綁成小包。Annick按著青年的肩，有些感慨「你必須變得強大，Severus。」

Severus立刻蹙起眉宇，回頭看她「怎麼了，妳又惹了什麼麻煩了？」

「不，只是這樣你才能選擇仁慈。」女子難得沒動手整治他的消遣，但瞇著眼眸就笑得Severus心底一涼「要知道，你自己處理不了的話，輪到我出手的時候我就不會客氣了。」

看他被自己嚇得一驚一怍，老闆娘感嘆自己寶刀未老，收了打鬧著威脅的態度，從盒底拿出一個巴掌大的懷錶，別在銀絲纏繞的背心上「我今年聖誕會早點店休，寒假怕是碰不上面了，這個先給你。」

被她養得很虧欠，Severus試圖阻止她把懷錶塞進口袋的行為「妳別又亂送我東西！」

「不是我送的。」她用驚人的手勁抽開Severus要跟她扭打在一起的手，慢條斯理的說「這跟衣服一套的，反正我爸早退休了，衣服穿不下，錶也用不上，乾脆讓你穿出去顯擺一下。」

騙人。看著表面上精心雕琢的S.S.，他怎麼能信服？

「加了個雕刻而已。」Annick輕笑，看著懷錶半晌，自顧自的低語「你也會名垂青史的。」

Severus不解的抬頭看她。也？

「英國人看到S.S.或許會想到Salazar Slytherin，」Annick笑了笑，把錶滑進口袋裡「但總有一天，歐陸其他國，甚至美洲、亞洲，從此會優先想到我們Severus Snape。」

她語氣淡淡，字句讓人慷慨激昂。

胸口悸動著，他不知道女子什麼時候注意到他的野心的。但似乎也沒那麼訝異，她有一雙善於察言觀色的眼睛，本人說是服務業訓練出來的眼光，但Severus總覺得這是她作為Grindelwald學徒時留下的習慣。

他們是如此的不同。她出身貴圈，選擇引退；他作為混血，卻步步逼近核心；她實力不容小覷，藏身於麻瓜界低調開店；而他初展露頭角，卻已經在琢磨如何登至顛峰，好捍衛他想護的人事物⋯不過這是在知道Annick身份之前的願景，如今知道了她讓人忌憚的實力，他只希望自己不要拖她後腳。

忍著懊惱掩面的衝動，Severus指尖勾著懷錶的銀鍊，突然想到「上次給我的領帶夾有惡咒，這次又是什麼？」

「什麼惡咒，明明是保護咒。」下意識糾正了一句，Annick手上一頓，危險的瞇起眼眸。

「你怎麼發現的？」她挑眉問，精準的猜測「Walbugar家的小狼狗？」

青年抿嘴不語，撐下了她的眼神施壓。

短促的笑了下，Annick看在他有膽保持沈默的份上，拉開話題向他解釋「歐洲大陸用呼嚕網接通，亞洲習慣使用陣法。」

沒頭沒尾得Severus一時之間沒跟上，旋即反應良好的抽出懷錶，看著殼上繁複的花紋。

Annick對他敏銳的直覺莫名自豪地笑了「陣法像商標，註冊過就不能被其他人使用。你懷錶上這個對接在樓上那塊地毯下面，一滴血就能啟動。」

拔掉調整時間的旋鈕，她露出裡頭一根短針，不太抱歉的哼了聲「抱歉啊，東方的方法比較原始。」

把旋鈕蓋上的時候，她也按開了銀色的蓋子。Severus打開懷錶，發覺時間已經晚了。

對到青年緊張的視線，Annick瞭然，隨意的擺手「沒事，我把你傳送回去就是了。」

「⋯學校有瞬身禁制的。」Severus說，但也只是個口頭提醒，他已經學會不去質疑她的能力。

果不其然，這女人絲毫沒把Hogwarts的防禦放在眼裡「一般禁制不是問題，只要沒有打開戰時防衛一切都好說。」

Severus愣了下。戰時防衛？

「⋯有這種東西？」他感嘆於學校窩藏的秘密，更意外女人知道的比他多。

「各校應該都有，」Annick理所當然的聳肩「畢竟都經歷過大戰，只是你們的長什麼樣我就不知道了。」

眼珠一轉，她刻意地說「到時候問問Tom再告訴你。」

被吊盡胃口的小蛇決定當晚就寫信問問Lucius這個Tom到底是誰，但一想到這個名字如此平凡常見他就感到頭痛。

穿著、拿著人家父親的東西，Severus把已經刻了名字還註冊了陣法而無法退貨的懷錶放進口袋，瞅著女子憋了半天，困窘不已地伸出手「⋯謝謝。」

彆扭得Annick幾乎要大笑出聲，抓著他的手把人拉進擁抱，看他從頭一路紅到脖頸，忍不住戲謔地鬧他「希望Lily到時候不要穿跟鞋，不然把你壓下去了你又要玻璃心。」

說到這個，Severus突然想起一件事「⋯Anne⋯我沒跳過舞。」


End file.
